


Dein Sein

by DaughterofPrussia



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Berlin - Freeform, Bundesrepublik Deutschland, F/M, sms für Dich
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofPrussia/pseuds/DaughterofPrussia
Summary: Dies ist eine kurze Geschichte, die den wunderbaren Film “sms für dich” in einer Outlander-Version erzählt. Im Gegensatz zu meinen anderen Geschichten, die alle WiP sind, ist diese Geschichte fertig. An jedem Montagabend um 22.00 Uhr wird ein neues Kapitel erscheinen.





	1. Zurück in die Zukunft

“Liebe” by [Takmeomeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-liebe-paar-zusammen-finger-437968%2F&t=ZjE3NjI4MTA4ODYxMGMxMzExYTNjNGJmZmY1YTkzZTA1MmNhNDRjZiwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1)

Der 22. Oktober 2022 war ein nasskalter Freitag. Es war der Tag, an dem Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp zurückkehrte. Zurück nach Berlin. Zurück an den Ort, der ihre Vergangenheit bestimmt hatte. Zurück an den Ort, der ihre Zukunft bestimmen sollte. Doch von Letzterem wusste sie noch nichts.

Rund zwei Jahre zuvor hatte sie die Stadt verlassen. Nein, das war nicht richtig. Rund zwei Jahre zuvor war sie aus der Stadt _geflohen_. _So_ war es richtig. Nicht mehr lange und der Tag des schrecklichen Ereignisses, jenes Ereignisses, das ihr ganzes Leben durcheinander gebracht hatte, würde sich zum zweiten Mal jähren. (Doch deswegen kehrte sie nicht zurück.)

Es war der 14. November 2020. Ein nasskalter, grauer Tag. Der Winter war früh nach Berlin gekommen - wie immer. Seine Kälte hatte die Seen gefrieren lassen. Sie hatte die Menschen von den Plätzen vertrieben und die Straßen mit einer spiegelglatten Eisschicht überzogen.

“Glienicker Brücke / Berlin im Winter” by [kgPo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fwinter-glienicker-br%25C3%25BCcke-potsdam-2497551%2F&t=YzJiMWJhMDcxOTc5NDM1MGY3ZmM0NDQ2NDEyNzY1Y2M4MDhlZGVjNCwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1)

Es war an diesem Samstagabend, als Claire mit Frank in einen hitzigen Streit geraten war. Sie hatte sich extra für diesen Abend frei genommen und es war nicht leicht gewesen, ihren jungen Kollegen. Dr. Johannes Frings davon zu überzeugen, den Dienst in der Chirurgischen Abteilung der Charité mit ihr zu tauschen. Jeder, der dort tätig war, wusste, dass die Wochenenden ganz besonders arbeitsintensiv waren. 

Frank hatte ihr schon seit geraumer Zeit versprochen, dass sie endlich wieder einmal ausgehen, einen Kinobesuch machen und anschließend irgendwo gemütlich essen würden. Sie hatte sich darauf gefreut, ja, dem Abend entgegen gefiebert. Und sie hatte gehofft. Gehofft, dass dieser Abend ihre Beziehung einen Schritt weiterbringen würde. Einen großen Schritt.

Seit drei Jahren waren [Dr. phil.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDoktor%23Unterscheidung_nach_F%25C3%25A4chern&t=ZDlkMTAyY2YwNjQxNmMwNGQ0YjI4NzQ3OTQ2ZjZmMjdmMTEwNWFmYSwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1) Frank Randall und sie ein Paar. Vor zwei Jahren hatten sie sich miteinander verlobt. Es wurde Zeit, dass sie endlich ‘Nägel mit Köpfen’ machten und heiraten würden. Sie wurden beide nicht jünger und wenn es mit ihrem Kinderwunsch noch klappen sollte, dann mussten sie endlich heiraten. Daran war die rechtliche Lage in der Bundesrepublik Deutschland schuld. 

Einige Monate nach ihrer Verlobung hatten sie festgestellt, dass Frank zeugungsunfähig war. Für beide war das Ergebnis des medizinischen Tests eine niederschmetternde Nachricht. Claire wünschte sich Kinder, aber bei Frank ging es um mehr, um viel mehr. Er wünschte sich nicht nur Kinder, er wünschte sich einen Erben bzw. eine Erbin. In seinem Denken nahm die Fortsetzung der eigenen Familienlinie einen eminent wichtigen Platz ein. Es dauerte etliche Wochen, bis Frank die niederschmetternde Nachricht einigermaßen ‘verdaut’ hatte. Dann hatten sie sich, nach nächtelangen Diskussionen, darauf geeinigt, dass sie eine Samenspende in Anspruch nehmen würden. Doch dazu war es nötig, dass sie verheiratet waren.

Claire hatte sich als Ärztin intensiv in die rechtlichen Voraussetzungen eingearbeitet: In der Bundesrepublik Deutschland galt das [Embryonenschutzgesetz](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FEmbryonenschutzgesetz&t=YWRjNjhmODY2MWI3ZmEwMTcwNGY5ZjkyNDlmMzBhNDUxNjI2MTU4OSwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1). Es war ein Bundesgesetz und das bedeutete, dass es von allen deutschen Samenbanken rechtlich zwingend zu beachten war. Neben diesem Gesetz galten außerdem die Richtlinien der [Bundesärztekammer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBundes%25C3%25A4rztekammer&t=OGQzNzhkOGNhOGQ2MDBkMTU0NmQ4OTNlZmMxMzU4YzUzMzc3NTg3ZCwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1). Diese stellte zwar rechtlich unverbindliche Kriterien auf. Dennoch sind die von der Bundesärztekammer aufgestellten Richtlinien Teil der Berufsordnung der deutschen Ärzte und damit für diese verbindlich. Obwohl das Embryonenschutzgesetz selbst keine Vorgaben zum Familienstand der Personen machte, die Zugang zu einer Samenbank bekamen, so enthielt doch eine Richtlinie der Bundesärztekammer die Anforderung, dass nur verheiratete oder in einer festgefügten Partnerschaft (wie immer man das belegen sollte) lebende Personen Zugang zu einer Samenbank bekamen. Der erste Schritt auf dem Weg zu einer künstlichen Befruchtung und damit zu einer eigenen Familie, war also der Weg zum Standesamt. Doch ein Gespräch genau darüber hatte Frank wieder und wieder verschoben. Claire konnte sich keinen Reim darauf machen. Aber sie hoffte, dass dieser Abend Klarheit endlich bringen würde.

Doch dann war _der_ Anruf gekommen. Claire, die im Badezimmer vor dem Spiegel stand und noch einmal ihr Make up überprüfte, hörte, wie Franks Smartphone “God Save the Queen” spielte. Er nahm das Gespräch an und stand kurz darauf in der Badezimmertür. Den Blick zu Boden gesenkt, teilte er ihr mit, dass aus dem gemeinsamen Abend _leider_ nichts werden würde. Er müsse umgehend wegen einer dringenden Angelegenheit noch einmal in die Botschaft fahren und werde wohl erst am nächsten Tag zurückkehren können.

“Britische Botschaft Berlin” by Hans Peter Schäfer [via Wikimedia Commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ABerlin_britische_botschaft.jpg%23%2Fmedia%2FFile%3ABerlin_britische_botschaft.jpg&t=NDZmOWYxOTdhZTEzZjY5ODVlZDhlNzViNDFhMGYzYWNmYzcwYzM0NiwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1)

**_[Dr. phil.](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDoktor%23Unterscheidung_nach_F%25C3%25A4chern&t=ZDlkMTAyY2YwNjQxNmMwNGQ0YjI4NzQ3OTQ2ZjZmMjdmMTEwNWFmYSwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1) Frank Wolverton Randall_**, geboren am 3. September 1980, war er ein geachteter und vielfach ausgezeichneter Militärhistoriker aus Oxford.  
Der Schwerpunkt seiner Tätigkeit lag auf der Erforschung der verschiedenen Schottischen Aufstände gegen die Londoner Zentralregierung im 18. Jahrhundert. Diese Aufstände waren nicht nur Thema seiner Doktorarbeit gewesen, zu ihnen hatte er auch eine Anzahl von Büchern und wissenschaftlichen Publikationen verfasst. In Kollegenkreisen hatte man ihm daraufhin einen Spitznamen verpasst. Man nannte ihn “den Apologeten des Duke of Cumberland”. Dieser Vertreter des Königs in Schottland hatte sich als [“der Schlächter von Culloden”](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FWilliam_Augustus%2C_Duke_of_Cumberland&t=MzA2ZDZlYTgzOGU1NDkzNmZjNjVkMTMxZmMyNDFjMzIwNjY1ZDUyYSwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1) einen Namen gemacht. Frank Randalls eindeutig pro-royale Stellung zu den Geschehnissen von 1746 hatte seiner Karriere nicht im Wege gestanden. Im Gegenteil. Sein Ruf und seine Expertise hatten den Weg dazu bereitet, dass er im Jahr 2014 angefragt wurde, ob er bereit war als [Militärattaché](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMilit%25C3%25A4rattach%25C3%25A9&t=M2U4Yjc5YTc3YTFjNTBjYWRkNDc3MjI0ZTBhMjQ5MTc5MDJiNTZkYSwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1) in der Botschaft Ihrer Majestät der Königin in Berlin zu dienen. Frank, den in England nichts hielt, und der mit seiner diplomatischen Berufung in die deutsche Hauptstadt einen Karrieresprung verband (den er im Übrigen nie für möglich gehalten hatte), sagte sofort zu. Bereits im Januar 2015 wechselte er von Oxford nach Berlin. In England ließ er nur einen Cousin, Alex, zurück. Franks Eltern waren schon vor Jahren gestorben und außer Alex hatte er keine weiteren Verwandten mehr. Es gab da zwar einige Frauen, mit denen er in engerer Beziehung stand … doch im Grunde genommen empfand Frank zu keiner von ihnen eine wirklich tiefe Verbindung. Es fiel ihm nicht schwer, das alles hinter sich zu lassen.

In Berlin angekommen, stürzte er sich mit vollem Elan in seine neue Aufgabe. Wochentags arbeitete er in der Botschaft. Unter Einsatz aller Kräfte gelang es ihm, sich mit einem bewundernswerten Tempo in seine neue Aufgabe einzuarbeiten. Er genoss die Atmosphäre der diplomatischen Kreise und er genoss es, endlich wieder jeden Tag seine Uniform zu tragen. 

Doch die Wochenenden gehörten weiter seiner großen Leidenschaft: Dem Studium der Geschichte. Es war diese Leidenschaft, die ihn wieder und wieder in die zahlreichen Museen Berlins und auf die berühmte Museumsinsel führen. Bei einem dieser Besuche, es war im Frühsommer 2015, hatte Frank Dr. mult. Lambert Beauchamp kennengelernt.

“Berlin, Germany, Museumsinsel, overview: tactile model for blind people”  
by [Roland.h.bueb](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FUser%3ARoland.h.bueb&t=NDhhZjIyMGZkNDFkMTEzNWUxMWRjYWM5OWI3ZDM2NWNjN2YyNmZkNCwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1) via [Wikimedia Commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ABerlin-museumsinsel-%25C3%25BCbersicht-tastmodell.JPG&t=NDc5ZDBjYTVjNTM0YmI2MDExYTgzMjBkYTU4ZTNlOWFkMjI0ZDBhMywzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1)  
  


Der angesehene Berliner Ägyptologe und Archäologe, Nachkomme aus Frankreich geflohener Hugenotten, arbeitete in einem der Museen auf der Insel und lehrte parallel als Professor an der Humboldt-Universität. Frank konnte sich gar nicht mehr erinnern, wie das Gespräch zwischen ihnen begonnen hatte. Der tiefe Eindruck den Lambert Beauchamp auf ihn gemacht hatte, sollte ihm hingegen noch Jahre später sehr präsent sein. Es war nicht nur das umfassende Wissen und die Art, wie er es vermittelte, das Lambert Beauchamp so interessant machte. Vielmehr war Frank von der persönlichen Lebensgeschichte des hochgebildeten älteren Herrn mit Nickelbrille, Bart und Pfeife, mehr noch von der Familiengeschichte der Beauchamps beeindruckt. 

Lambert Beauchamp war der letzte männliche Vertreter einer der angesehenen Hugenottenfamilien Berlins. Seine Vorfahren stammten aus dem [Arrondissement Argenteuil,](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FArrondissement_Argenteuil&t=YmM5MjM4YWI1N2VhYWRiYTFkNzhhYmQxY2VmNTYyMGFiYzgzZGU1NSwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1) das nur wenige Kilometer nordwestlich von Paris liegt und dessen Einwohner bis heute als [Beauchampois(es)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FBeauchamp_%28Val-d%25E2%2580%2599Oise%29&t=YmE3MWU1Zjc5NzIzNzM4ZDUzMTk4MzAyNDBkNjU3MDU0YmQyZmQwZSwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1) bezeichnet werden. Die Verfolgung durch den Französischen Staat und die Katholische Kirche Frankreichs hatte sie, wie über 250.000 andere [Hugenotten](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHugenotten&t=ZjczYjIyOGJlZTdjNGI0Yzc0MmFhODEzMWIzZDRmOTVjNTYxMGI1OCwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1), aus dem Land getrieben. Seine Vorfahren hatten 1685 den Weg in das deutsche [Kurfürstentum Brandenburg](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMark_Brandenburg&t=ZDNjNWMwODI5YjhhNTQ3NmZmNWZhMzYxNDM0ZWVlOGY1OWM5MGJlMCwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1) gewählt, wo [der Große Kurfürst](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFriedrich_Wilhelm_%28Brandenburg%29&t=NGNlNWFjZTkxZDJlMGZhYzU3NTE5ZGY1NzBlNGZlZTBhZDlhNDA3YSwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1) aus dem [Haus der Hohenzollern](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FHohenzollern&t=ZjUwNGM5OGQ3M2VjN2MwYzdhZDk3ZTYxOTZmNjg5ZTM0MWRiYzk2NiwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1), Friedrich Wilhelm von Brandenburg, ihnen und 50.000 anderen Glaubensflüchtlingen durch das [Edikt von Potsdam](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FEdikt_von_Potsdam&t=NWE1Yjg0ZjAxYjI0NDhkNmFkMmQ1NTJiZDUyMDhhMzY1YThhNzE4ZSwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1) Heimat, Schutz und besondere Privilegien gewährte. Es war der brandenburgische Gesandte in Paris, [Ezechiel Spanheim](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FEzechiel_Spanheim&t=NTRkNDdhMTg1ZTBhM2RkZTI5ZmE5MGFmMWMwNTFjNmQxNzc4MWUzOSwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1), der der Familie Beauchamp, wie vielen anderen Immigranten, bei der Ausreise aus Frankreich geholfen hatte. 

Frank Randall war weniger an den Glaubensüberzeugungen der Familie Beauchamp interessiert. Was ihn faszinierte, war die Entwicklung, die sie nach ihrer Flucht und Ansiedlung in Berlin-Brandenburg genommen hatte. Hugenottische Familien, die zur leistungsfähigsten Schicht der französischen Gesellschaft zählten, hatten durch ihre Bildung und ihren Fleiß der Wirtschaft und der Landwirtschaft ihrer neuen Heimatländer zu besonderem Wachstum verholfen. Sie belebten das Kultur- und Geistesleben, entwickelten maßgeblich die Textil- und Seidenmanufakturen (Seidenraupenzucht), führten in Deutschland den Tabakanbau ein und waren in Schmuckanfertigung und -handel tätig. Bis in die Gegenwart hatten ihre Nachfahren herausragende Ämter in Politik, Militär und Wissenschaft inne. Dazu gehörten die Familien de Maizière, die mit Lothar de Maizière den letzten Ministerpräsidenten der Deutschen Demokratischen Republik, mit Karl Ernst Ulrich de Maizière einen General der Bundeswehr und mit Karl Ernst Thomas de Maizière einen langjährigen Verteidigungs- und Innenminister des wiedervereinigten Deutschlands stellten. Dazu gehörte aber auch die bekannte Familie Gontard, die mit ihren Zweigen in Frankfurt am Main und in Berlin zahlreiche Architekten, Bankiers und Militärs stellte. Und dazu gehörte die erst spät eingewanderte Familie Erman, aus der zahlreiche Gelehrte hervorgingen, darunter Juristen, Physiker und Historiker. Alle diese Menschen hatten das Land ihrer Zuflucht mehr geprägt, als den Bürgern allgemein bewusst war.  
  
Lambert Beauchamps Familie gehörte zu jenen, die im Wissenschaftsbereich Karriere gemacht hatten. Obwohl sie weder über den wirtschaftlichen noch über den politischen Einfluss “der großen Namen” der Hugenottischen Gemeinschaft verfügten, so waren die Beauchamps doch wohlhabend und sehr angesehen. 

Es war diese Familiengeschichte, die Frank Randall faszinierte. Sie war ein Vorbild für das, was er mit einer eigenen Familie zu etablieren suchte. Er wollte einen Namen hinterlassen, die Gründung eines eigenen ‘Hauses’ mit seiner Person verbinden. Und so war aus den gemeinsamen historischen Interessen, die ihn mit Lambert Beauchamp verbanden, eine Freundschaft entstanden, die Frank Randall immer wieder auf die Museumsinsel und in das mit Büchern vollgestopfte Büro des alten Mannes führte.

Dort war es auch, wo er im August 2016 Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp, Lambert Beauchamps Nichte, zum ersten Mal begegnete. Die um zehn Jahre jüngere Frau machte einen positiven Eindruck auf den englischen Diplomaten. Innerlich musste er zwar zugeben, dass sie nicht seinem üblichen Beuteschema entsprach, aber sie war nicht unattraktiv und vor allem war sie gebildet. Ausschlaggebend dafür, dass er eine Beziehung zu Claire Beauchamp in Betracht zog, war jedoch ihre Abstammung. Eine Frau aus einer so angesehenen Familie zu heiraten, würde nicht nur seiner diplomatischen und wissenschaftlichen Karriere gut tun. Sie würde auch seiner eigenen Familie, die er zu gründen plante, einen gewissen Glanz verleihen. Hinzu kam, dass der Altersunterschied ihm die Möglichkeit geben würde, sie nach seinen Vorstellungen zu formen. Alles in allem war Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp die beste Wahl auf dem Heiratsmarkt, der sich dem englischen Militärattaché in Berlin eröffnete. Und so begann Dr. Frank Randall sie zu umwerben. Anfang 2017 übernachtete Claire zum ersten Mal in seiner Dienstwohnung und knapp ein Jahr später verlobten sie sich.


	2. Das große Geheimnis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem in Kapitel 1 Frank Randall im Fokus des Geschehens stand, wenden wir uns nun der Person Claire Beauchamp zu.

“Liebe” by [Takmeomeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-liebe-paar-zusammen-finger-437968%2F&t=ZjE3NjI4MTA4ODYxMGMxMzExYTNjNGJmZmY1YTkzZTA1MmNhNDRjZiwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1)

**_ Dr. med. Claire Elisabeth Beauchamp_**, geboren am 20. Oktober 1990 in Berlin, konnte nie verstehen, wie man sich so intensiv mit dem Krieg und seinen brutalen Auswirkungen beschäftigen konnte, wie Frank Randall es tat. Ihr ganzer Lebensentwurf stand zu dem, was ihr Verlobter tat, in vollkommenem Gegensatz. Und auch sonst gab es Vieles, was sie unterschied.

Claire war erst fünf Jahre alt, als ihre Eltern bei einem Autounfall in Folge eines schweren Unwetters auf der Bundesautobahn 24, die Berlin mit Hamburg verband, verunglückten und starben. Onkel Lamb, wie sie ihn liebevoll nannte, war der letzte Verwandte, den sie jetzt noch hatte. Aus diesem Grund hatten die staatlichen Behörden sie in die Obhut ihres Onkels gegeben und ihm das Sorgerecht übertragen. Auf den ersten Blick schien es, dass es für ein junges Mädchen nicht einfach wäre, bei einem alleinstehenden älteren Mann aufzuwachsen. Doch Claire hatte ihre Jugend in vollen Zügen genossen. Lambert Beauchamp ging zwar mit großen Schritten auf die Pensionierung zu, doch in seinem Herzen war er immer jung geblieben. Die aufrichtige Liebe zu seiner Nichte hatte ein Übriges getan, so dass er immer darauf geachtet hatte, sie ihrem Alter angemessen zu fördern und zu unterstützen.   
  
Mit 18 Jahren hatte Claire ihr Abitur mit sehr guten Noten bestanden und anschließend hatte sie begonnen, an der Humboldt-Universität Medizin zu studieren. Gleich im Anschluss an das Studium schrieb sie ihre Doktorarbeit, die sie mit summa cum laude bestand.

“Dorothea Christine Erxleben * Portrait on a '60-Pfenning' stamp of the   
German Federal Ministry of Postal Affairs, 1987”

  
  
Neben der beständigen, liebevollen Ermutigung durch ihren Onkel war es das Vorbild der [Dorothea Christiane Erxleben (1715 - 1762)](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FDorothea_Christiane_Erxleben&t=M2NlZDBkZTcwNzI4OGIzOTVmMDc1OTcwMmFkZDVhYTM4MDg2NzJlNyx5Wnp2WGRzWg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187288257915%2Fdein-sein-2-das-gro%25C3%259Fe-geheimnis&m=1), das Claire motivierte. Das Bildnis der ersten promovierten deutschen Ärztin und Pionierin des Frauenstudiums, das die Deutsche Bundespost mit einer Briefmarke in der Serie “Frauen der deutschen Geschichte” geehrt hatte, hatte einen festen Platz auf ihrem Schreibtisch.  
  
Die auf das Studium folgende Anstellung und Weiterbildung an der [Charité](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FCharit%25C3%25A9&t=NDYxZTk3NzRmZTI5NmZlNDRjMmJiNjhhNTNmYTUyMjg0ZGQ1NWViMSx5Wnp2WGRzWg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187288257915%2Fdein-sein-2-das-gro%25C3%259Fe-geheimnis&m=1), Berlins ältesten und angesehensten Krankenhaus, war ihr nur als der nächste logische Schritt erschienen. Sie liebte ihre Arbeit. Dass sie in dieser historischen Umgebung arbeiten zu dürfen, die die Wirkungsstätte so vieler bedeutender Mediziner gewesen war und in der so viele aufsehenerregende Entdeckungen gemacht wurden, empfand sie als Privileg. Sie wünschte sich, dass an diesem Ort auch in Zukunft Herausragendes zum Wohl der Menschen geleistet werden würde. Und vielleicht könnte sie ja einen entscheidenden Beitrag dazu leisten?  
  


Die Charité** \- **Campus Virchow Klinikum (CVK), Deutsches Herzzentrum Berlin *   
Picture: A. Savin via [Wikimedia Commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ABerlin-Wedding_Virchow-Klinikum_06_Herzzentrum.jpg&t=Njk2N2I2NjZhYzMzZTk1ZWJlYmIwMjRjNDcwM2Y5ODhjYzJlNThkOSx5Wnp2WGRzWg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187288257915%2Fdein-sein-2-das-gro%25C3%259Fe-geheimnis&m=1)

  


Doch die Träume der jungen Ärztin sollten ein so abruptes Ende finden, wie der frühmorgendliche Nebel beim Erscheinen des ersten Sonnenlichts.  
  
Im August 2016 hatte Claire bei einem zufälligen Besuch im Büro ihres Onkels Dr. Frank Randall kennengelernt. Der smarte, gebildete Engländer, der neben seiner Muttersprache auch perfekt Deutsch und Französisch sprach, hatte sie sehr beeindruckt. Zwar hatte sie sich gegen Ende ihrer Schulzeit und auch im Studium einige Male verliebt, doch aus all’ den Schwärmereien war nie etwas geworden. Irgendwann hatten sich die betreffenden jungen Männer immer als zu unreif erwiesen. Frank Randall hingegen war nicht nur ein angesehener Diplomat und Wissenschaftler, er verfügte auch über das intellektuelle Niveau, nach dem Claire sich in einem zukünftigen Partner gesehnt hatte. Es schmeichelte ihr, dass ein solcher Mann sie zu umwerben begann. Als sie 2017 eine Beziehung begannen und sich 2018 verlobten, schienen sich die letzten Puzzlesteine ihres Lebens aneinander zu fügen. Sie würden heiraten, Kinder bekommen, sie würde auch weiter halbtäglich ihrer medizinischen Arbeit nachgehen. Frank hatte nichts dagegen. Alles schien perfekt. 

Doch Anfang 2019 bekam das perfekte Bild die ersten Risse. Ein medizinischer Test offenbarte, dass Frank Randall zeugungsunfähig war. Claire, immer bestrebt das Beste aus einer Situation zu machen, brachte die Vorschläge einer Adoption oder einer Samenspende ins Gespräch. Franks Reaktion auf diese Vorschläge erschien ihr unverständlich. Seine Trauer und Enttäuschung, nicht Vater werden zu können, konnte sie nachvollziehen. Doch die aggressiven Tendenzen, die er seit der besagten Nachricht immer mehr offenbarte, machten ihr Angst. Einmal, als sie wieder über die Möglichkeiten gesprochen hatten, doch noch ein Kind zu bekommen, war die Diskussion in einen fürchterlichen Streit ausgeartet und Frank war handgreiflich geworden. Beinahe hätte er ihr eine Ohrfeige verpasst. Im letzten Moment riss er sich zusammen. Die blauen Flecken, die seine Hände an ihren Handgelenken hinterließen, waren jedoch noch Wochen später zu sehen. Trotzdem hatte Claire an ihrer Beziehung zu Frank festgehalten und gehofft, dass sich alles noch zum Guten wenden würde. Immer wieder hatte sie gehofft.   
  
Bis zu jenem 15. November 2020. Bis zu jenem Tag, an dem alle ihre Hoffnung ein jähes Ende fand.  
  


“Restaurant” by [StefanoPenna](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Frestaurant-abend-abendessen-2816367%2F&t=YjY3MWFkZTExZTU0NTQ2M2RjNGMwYzZjZTRhOWZlOWI4NjM0Y2YxMix5Wnp2WGRzWg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187288257915%2Fdein-sein-2-das-gro%25C3%259Fe-geheimnis&m=1)

  


Claire hatte sich auf diesen Abend gefreut. Frank hatte sie ins Kino eingeladen und anschließend wollten sie essen gehen. Sie hoffte, dass sie auch noch einmal über die Möglichkeit Kinder zu bekommen sprechen könnten. Und vielleicht war dies ja der Abend, an dem das geschah, wonach sie sich so sehr sehnte. Vielleicht war dies der Abend, an dem Frank ihr endlich einen Heiratsantrag machte.

Sie stand vor dem Spiegel im Badezimmer und überprüfte ihr Make Up ein letztes Mal, als sie hörte, wie Franks Smartphone die Melodie von “God Save the Queen” spielte und er ein Gespräch annahm. Kurz darauf erschien er im Badezimmer und teilte ihr mit, dass er - leider - wegen einer dringenden Angelegenheit noch einmal in die Botschaft fahren musste. Wahrscheinlich, so fügte er hinzu, würde er erst am nächsten Tag zurückkehren können.   
Claire fühlte sich wie gelähmt und ehe sie mit mehr als einigen harten Worten reagieren konnte, hatte Frank sein Jackett und die Schlüssel genommen und war gegangen. Dass sie ihn nie wiedersehen würde, konnte Claire in diesem Moment nicht wissen. Voller Frustration zog sie das Kleid aus, welches sie allein für diesen Anlass gekauft hatte. Ohne es weiter zu beachten warf sie es über den Rand der Badewanne. Dann kickte sie die High-heels von ihren Füßen und lief ins Wohnzimmer. Dort schenkte sie sich einen großen Whisky ein, den sie in einem Zug leerte. Noch einmal goss sie das Glas voll und ging dann langsam ins Schlafzimmer. Dort zog sie sich ihren Schlafanzug an, leerte das Glas und heulte sich in den Schlaf.

Gegen drei Uhr in der Nacht wurde sie unsanft durch das unaufhörliche Klingeln beider Telefone und der Haustürglocke geweckt. Sie griff zu ihrem Smartphone und ging zur Haustür. Konnte es sein, dass Frank doch nach Hause kam und seinen Schlüssel irgendwo verlegt hatte? Doch als sie die Tür öffnete stand nicht Frank, sondern ihr Onkel Lambert vor ihr. Sein Blick war seltsam ernst und ehe Claire etwas fragen konnte, hatte er sie schon in die Arme genommen, die Haustür mit einem Fußtritt geschlossen und sie liebevoll aber bestimmt ins Wohnzimmer geleitet und dort auf eines der Sofas gesetzt. In diesem Moment nahm sie zum ersten Mal die Stimme ihres Kollegen Johannes Frings wahr. Der Chirurg teilte ihr mit, dass Frank einen Autounfall gehabt habe und dass er ihren Onkel verständigt hätte. Lambert Beauchamp nahm ihr das Smartphone aus der Hand und sprach einige Worte mit Frings. Dann legte er auf. Er setzte er sich zu Claire. Wie durch einen Nebel vernahm sie die Stimme ihres Onkels. Frank hatte einen Autounfall gehabt. Er war schwer verletzt in die Charité eingeliefert worden, wo die Ärzte, die wussten, dass Frank ihr Verlobter war, mit allen ihnen zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln um sein Leben kämpften. Doch am Ende war alle Mühe umsonst und der Kampf verloren. Frank Randall verstarb am 15. November 2020, 2.17 Uhr Ortszeit.  
  


“Berlin bei Nacht im Winter” by [SebastianZiegler](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fusers%2Fsebastianziegler-3468166%2F&t=ZTAzMThhMjA1Y2UwZGUyOGZjODQ4NjNjNjFhNzdhMDc3MzY0OTgwYSx5Wnp2WGRzWg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187288257915%2Fdein-sein-2-das-gro%25C3%259Fe-geheimnis&m=1)   
  
  


Von allem, was dann geschah, hatte Claire nur noch eine vage Erinnerung. Lambert Beauchamp war es zu verdanken, dass sie sich um fast nichts kümmern musste. Er organisierte in Absprache mit der Botschaft und mit Franks Cousin Alex die Trauerfeier und das Begräbnis. Als Franks direkter Erbe wurde alles, was er besessen hatte, an Alex verschifft bzw. übergeben. Claire behielt nur noch eine Kiste mit Erinnerungsstücken aus ihrer gemeinsame Zeit. Und ein Grab. 

Alex war es egal gewesen, wo Frank beerdigt wurde und so hatte er zugestimmt, dass Franks letzte Ruhestätte in Berlin sein würde. Auch das hatte Lambert Beauchamp mit ihm verhandelt. Er wollte, dass Claire einen Ort zum Trauern hatte, denn er wusste, wie wichtig das sein würde. Doch Claire hatte den Friedhof nach der Beerdigung nie wieder aufgesucht.

”Begräbnis” by [PrebenGammelmark](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fbeerdigung-blumen-bestattung-1860298%2F&t=ZWE5ZTVjZDliNWRlOWU0MTNkMzI3NzJmNGJiMDdiNjJmYjZiNjBiOSx5Wnp2WGRzWg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187288257915%2Fdein-sein-2-das-gro%25C3%259Fe-geheimnis&m=1)

  
  


Die Beerdigung. Auch sie war an Claire vorbei gegangen wie etwas, das gar nichts mit ihr zu tun hatte. Weder konnte sie sich an die Lieder erinnern, die gesungen wurden, noch an die Worte, die der Pfarrer gesprochen hatte. Nur an eines konnte sie sich sehr genau erinnern. Als der stellvertretende Botschafter ihr kondolieren wollte, verweigerte sie ihm die Hand. Anstatt Worte der Trauer zu wechseln, zischte sie ihn vorwurfsvoll an:

“Wenn Sie ihn nicht an diesem Abend angerufen und in die Botschaft bestellt hätten, dann würde mein Verlobter jetzt noch leben.”

Verwundert antwortete ihr der ganz in schwarz gekleidete Diplomat:  
  
“Aber Frau Dr. Beauchamp, aus der Botschaft heraus hat niemand an diesem Abend bei ihrem Verlobten angerufen. Wir haben das überprüft. Es gab keine dringenden Angelegenheiten, die das Erscheinen von Dr. Randall notwendig gemacht hätten.”

Claire hatte ihm nicht geglaubt. Akribisch hatte sie versucht, an Franks Smartphone zu gelangen, um den Anruf aus der Botschaft belegen zu können. Doch wo immer sie sich erkundigte, Franks Smartphone blieb verschollen. Die Polizei teilte ihr mit, dass es wahrscheinlich beim Abtransport des schrottreifen Wagens abhanden gekommen sei. Und da es sich bei Franks Smartphone um ein Diensttelefon der Botschaft handelte, war es ihr auch nicht möglich, an die Verbindungsdaten heran zu kommen. Warum Frank an diesem Abend das Haus verlassen und wohin er gefahren war, das sollte sein Geheimnis bleiben. Ein einziges, großes Geheimnis.

* * *

** _Vielen Dank für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Lesen Sie nächsten Montagabend um 22:00 Uhr (Berliner Zeit) Kapitel 3: “Montagmorgen”._ **


	3. Montagmorgen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem wir in Kapitel 1 Frank Randall und in Kapitel 2 Claire Beauchamp kennengelernt haben, begegnen wir nun in Kapitel 3 Jamie Fraser. Damit sind alle Hauptpersonen der Geschichte versammelt, so dass in Kapitel 4 (am kommenden Montag, 22 Uhr MESZ) die Geschichte "Fahrt aufnehmen" wird.

“Liebe” by [Takmeomeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-liebe-paar-zusammen-finger-437968%2F&t=ZjE3NjI4MTA4ODYxMGMxMzExYTNjNGJmZmY1YTkzZTA1MmNhNDRjZiwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1)

Jamie saß am Küchentisch seiner Wohnung und starrte auf die Sonntagsausgabe des “Berliner Beobachters”. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte man in einer seriösen Zeitung nur einen solchen Unsinn abdrucken? **  
**

_“So kurz dauert die Liebe und so lang das Vergessen”_

war dort unter der Überschrift “Das Gedicht des Tages” abgedruckt. Während Jamie noch darüber nachdachte, wer den Abdruck dieser - seiner Meinung nach - hirnlosen Zeilen zu verantworten hatte, wirbelte seine Freundin Fiona durch die Küche und packte ihre Sachen für den Arbeitstag. 

“Eigentlich lohnt sich die Miete für meine Wohnung ja gar nicht mehr,” sagte Fiona so vor sich hin, während sie den stählernen “Kaffee-to-go”-Becher auf den Tisch stellte.

“Wieso,” fragte Jamie, ohne von der Zeitung aufzusehen, “willst Du Deine Wohnung wieder mehr nutzen?”

“Nein,” antwortete Fiona, “_so_ habe ich das nicht gemeint.”

“Aber meine Wohnung ist doch viel zu klein für uns zwei,“ warf Jamie ein.

“Tja, da müssen wir uns wohl eine Wohnung suchen, die groß genug für uns beide ist. Ich habe kürzlich eine ganz nette Wohnung in der Nähe vom Friedrichsplatz gesehen. Da gibt es sogar eine Kita, die nur wenige Gehminuten entfernt ist.”  
  
“Wieso _Kita?_ Bist Du etwa schwanger?”

“Kindergarten” by [Westfale](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fkinder-kind-r%25C3%25BCcken-aufzeigen-1547261%2F&t=ZTY1ZGEyNDBlODRiNjM1NjY2NDkwNWU4NGE5NTgwYzIzZDAxMzA2NixMd0MzSzhrTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187448668905%2Fdein-sein-3-montagmorgen&m=1)

Jamie sah mit rotem Kopf und weit aufgerissenen Augen von der Zeitung auf.

“Nein, _natürlich_ bin ich _nicht_ schwanger,” antwortete Fiona, wobei sie jedes Wort betonte, als müsse sie einem Grundschüler eine hochkomplizierte mathematische Aufgabe erklären. Dann fügte sie hinzu:

“Man wird ja nicht einfach mal so aus Versehen schwanger!”

“Huh!”

Jamie ließ einen lauten Seufzer der Erleichterung vernehmen.

“Na, das jetzt war aber ein zu erleichtertes Geräusch.”

Fiona nahm eine Plastikbox aus dem Kühlschrank und packte sie in ihren Rucksack. Sie schaute auf und sah ihn an:

“Vielleicht so in zwei, zweieinhalb Jahren. Aber ich kann Dir das heute Abend mal genau vorrechnen.”

Jamie, dem diese Diskussion schon viel zu weit ging, warf ein:  
  
“Hier hör’ mal: Das Gedicht des Tages!”

“Na super, statt unserer Zukunft jetzt das Gedicht des Tages,” sagte Fiona und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

“Ich liebe sie nicht oder liebe ich sie noch immer? So kurz dauert die Liebe und so lang das Vergessen.” 

“Willst Du mir damit etwas sagen?” fragte Fiona und ihr Ton besaß eine gewisse Schärfe.

“Hä?” 

Jamie sah sie verwundert an.

“So kurz dauert die Liebe. Ich dachte, unsere Liebe ist so auf längerfristig geplant.”

“Ja, ist doch auch …” 

Jamie atmete einmal tief ein.

“Ist doch alles gut.”

“Akten” by [UliSchu](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Forganisation-register-ordner-akten-1205171%2F&t=YmY0YTE4M2FkOTEyYTJiNWNmNDIwNTdhODFjYzk3MTQxZDMwZDdkMixMd0MzSzhrTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187448668905%2Fdein-sein-3-montagmorgen&m=1)

Fiona packte Akten in ihren Rucksack.

“Ach komm, wer will den Gedichte in einer Tageszeitung lesen. Wenn ich Gedichte lesen will, dann kaufe ich mir einen Gedichtband!”

Jamie schüttelte den Kopf.

“Na wie gut, dass Du nur über Sport schreibst,” gab ihm Fiona zur Antwort.

Als Reaktion darauf warf Jamie den Tennisball, den der schon seit dem Ende des Frühstücks in seiner Hand geknetet hatte, in ihre Richtung. Er verfehlte sie, traf dafür aber sein Smartphone, das auf einer kleinen Kommode lag. Das Gerät fiel scheppernd herunter und zerbrach.

“F…!” war alles, was Jamie dazu sagen konnte.

Fiona bückte sich und sammelte die Einzelteile des - ehemaligen - Smartphones auf, ging zum Küchentisch und lege sie vor Jamie nieder.

“Ach, hat ja diesmal immerhin fast zwei Monate gehalten,” sagte sie dann lächelnd und mit einem ironischen Unterton. Dann gab sie Jamie einen Kuss auf die Wange.

“Übrigens,” gab sie zu bedenken, “es ist schon fünf vor …”

Jamie sah sie frustriert an.

“Na und?”

Doch dann dämmert es ihm, heute war Redaktionskonferenz!

“F …!”

“Smartphone” by [Skitterphoto](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fgebrochen-telefon-smartphone-3653897%2F&t=ZWVlNjc0ZGNiY2MzNWZiZTNjZTk1NTVjODQzMjk1ZmZjNWM2NWNiZixMd0MzSzhrTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187448668905%2Fdein-sein-3-montagmorgen&m=1)

_**James Alexander Malcolm McKenzie Fraser,**_ geboren am 1. Mai 1993 in Berlin und von seinen Freunden nur “Jamie” genannt, schrieb seit fünf Jahren als Journalist für den Sportteil des “Berliner Beobachters”. Als er sich dort bewarb, hatte ihn der Chefredakteur stirnrunzelnd angesehen und erklärt, er brauche einen erfahrenen Mann für diesen Job. Doch Erfahrung im Sportbereich war genau das, womit Jamie punkten konnte und schließlich überzeugte er die Verantwortlichen der Zeitung mit seinem umfangreichen Wissen und seiner sprachlichen Begabung. Die fünf Jahre, die er nun schon dort arbeitete, waren die - zumindest beruflich - die besten seines Lebens gewesen. Wie lange er jetzt mit Fiona zusammen war, daran konnte er sich hingegen nicht mehr so genau erinnern. Sie waren einfach zusammen und … gut war’s.

Als Jamie eine Stunde nachdem sein Diensthandy einen frühzeitigen Tod gestorben war, in der Redaktion des Berliner Beobachters eintraf, standen Charlotta und Jason auf dem Gang und starrten ihn an.

“_Wo_ warst _Du_ denn?” fragte Charlotta mit ihrer quieckigen, lauten Stimme.

“Ja, _wo_ warst _Du_ denn?” äffte Jason sie leicht belustigt nach.

“Wir haben die ganze Zeit auf Dich gewartet!” warf ihm Charlotta vorwurfsvoll vor. Dann informierte sie ihn:

“Setzmann will Dich sehen! Sofort! Und er ist sauer!”

Wenige Minuten später saß Jamie im Büro des Chefredakteurs und traute seinen Ohren nicht.

“_Was_ bitteschön soll ich tun? Eine _Schlagersängerin _porträtieren? Ist _das_ jetzt die Strafe?!”

“Was haben Sie denn gegen Liebe?” fragte Setzmann grinsend und fuhr fort: “Im Magazin der Norddeutschen stand kürzlich: ‘Henriette Boot erinnert uns an die Liebe’!”

“Was hat denn diese _Schunkelmusik_ mit Liebe zu tun? Das ist doch alles künstlich! ich bin Journalist!” gab Jamie genervt zu bedenken.

“Eben! Sie wollen Ihre Leser doch erreichen! Menschen wollen _berührt_ werden,” versuchte Setzmann ihn zu ködern. 

“_Ich dachte_, Menschen wollen _informiert_ werden!” warf Jamie ein.

Dann griff er zur Sonntagsausgabe des Berliner Beobachters, die direkt vor Setzmann lag und hielt die Seite mit dem “Gedicht des Tages” vor das Gesicht des Chefredakteurs.

“Dann doch eher so etwas: ‘So kurz dauert die Liebe und so lang das Vergessen’. Das hat ja wenigstens noch ein wenig Niveau!”

Setzmann versuchte es mit einem anderen Köder:

“Schauen Sie, Jamie, sie liegen mir seit Wochen damit in den Ohren, dass Sie ein Portrait über Jürgen Klopp schreiben wollen.”

Ja, genau das wollte Jamie. Seitdem Klopp das Team des FC Liverpool an die Spitze der Premier League gebracht und dann in einer unglaublichen Folge von Siegen weiter betreut hatte, war der ehemaligen Trainer des FSV Mainz 05 ein gefragter Interviewpartner. 

“Fußball” by [Pexels](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fpublikum-trib%25C3%25BCne-menge-spiel-1866738%2F&t=ZDYxMWY0Mjc5ZWRlYTE4NmEwOTg5OTM0Y2FlZTcyMDBjZGRhZjdhNixMd0MzSzhrTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187448668905%2Fdein-sein-3-montagmorgen&m=1)

“Wissen Sie, Fraser,” riss Setzmann Jamie aus seinen Gedanken, ”wenn man ein Portrait schreiben will, dann muss man ‘ran an den Menschen. Da geht es um Emotionen und es reicht nicht, nur Statistiken und und Daten aus dem Lebenslauf einer bekannten Persönlichkeit zu kennen! Sie sind ein guter Journalist und ein Experte auf dem Gebiet des Fußballs, aber ich weiß nicht, ob sie schon reif für ein Klopp-Porträt sind. Nein, da brauchen wir mehr! Passen Sie auf, wenn Sie die Henriette Boot knacken, und die hat bisher noch keiner geknackt, dann dürfen Sie das Klopp-Porträt schreiben.”

“Ok, ich mach’ Ihnen das mit Herzschmerz knacken und dem ganzen Unsinn, aber dann will ich das Klopp-Portrait!”  
  
Setzmann lächelte.

“Abgemacht!”

* * *

_ **Vielen Dank für Ihr Interesse. Lesen Sie am kommenden Montag, 22.00 Uhr MESZ: "Zu neuen Ufern (1)"** _


	4. Zu neuen Ufern (1): Eine Raupe namens Cate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire kehrt nach Berlin zurück.

“Liebe” by [Takmeomeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-liebe-paar-zusammen-finger-437968%2F&t=NWY4YjBkYzJmM2ZkN2Q0N2QzNTA5MzkyOWRjMGEyMjJlN2ZmYjhmMixzaGN4VE9odQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125616690%2Fbeing-yours-1-back-to-the-future&m=1)  
  


[](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-liebe-paar-zusammen-finger-437968%2F&t=NWY4YjBkYzJmM2ZkN2Q0N2QzNTA5MzkyOWRjMGEyMjJlN2ZmYjhmMixzaGN4VE9odQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125616690%2Fbeing-yours-1-back-to-the-future&m=1)  
Nach Franks Tod war nichts mehr wie vorher. Für Claire war es nicht möglich, ihren Dienst in der Chirurgischen Abteilung der Charité fortzusetzen. Es war der Ort, an dem Frank gestorben war. Sie war unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollte. Da meldete sich die Verlegerin Gudrun Spitzer bei ihr und lud sie zu einem Gespräch in ihr Büro ein.  
  
  


“Raupe” by [PixEasy](https://pixabay.com/de/illustrations/raupe-l%C3%A4cheln-wurm-papillon-1732290/)  
  


Etliche Jahre bevor Claire begonnen hatte, in der Charité zu arbeiten, hatte sie entdeckt, dass sie ein Talent hatte, witzige Figuren zu zeichnen. Und es fiel ihr leicht, zu den Figuren, die sie entwarf, kleine, aber tiefsinnige Geschichten für Kinder zu erfinden. Noch bevor sie ihr Studium aufnahm, hatte sie sich einer Gruppe von Medizinstudenten angeschlossen, die krebskranke Kinder in Berliner Kliniken besuchte, um ihnen mit kleinen Theaterstücken und selbst erfundenen Geschichten Mut zu machen. Bei einem dieser Auftritte war Claire Gudrun Spitzer begegnet, die ihre kranke Nichte Naila besucht hatte. Die Verlegerin war vom ersten Moment an von den Bildern und Geschichten begeistert, die Claire kreiert hatte. Ganz besonders hatte es ihr “Eine Raupe namens Cate” angetan. Die Verlegerin überzeugte Claire, ihre Zeichnungen und Geschichten in ihrem Verlag zu veröffentlichen. Claire hatte zugestimmt. Von da an entwarf sie jährlich einen neuen Band. Besonders in den Kreisen junger Eltern war “Eine Raupe namens Cate” zum Bestseller geworden.

Gudrun Spitzer war eine Frau, die ihre Ohren erstaunlicherweise überall hatte, vor allem aber am Herzen der Stadt Berlin und am Puls der Zeit. Sie erzählte nie, wie sie von Franks Tod und von Claires Situation erfahren hatte. Aber sie lud Claire ein, sprach ihr auf die ehrliche Weise, die sie auszeichnete, ihr Beileid aus und dann machte sie Claire einen Vorschlag. Sie würde ihr einen Vorschuss zahlen und Claire sollte von dem Geld eine Reise machen und sich entspannen. Und natürlich sollte Claire, wenn sie soweit war, neue “Cate, die Raupe”-Bücher kreieren. Claire hatte zugestimmt. Nur eine Woche nach dem Treffen mit Gudrun Spitzer war sie aufgebrochen und hatte eine lange Reise durch die großen Kulturstätten Europas unternommen. Und ihr Onkel Lambert hatte sie, wann immer es ihm möglich war, besucht.  
Gemeinsam waren sie durch Paris geschlendert, hatten Prag und seine berühmte Burg besichtigt, in Salzburg [Mozartkugeln](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mozartkugel) genascht und in Wien aus überdimensionierten weiß-goldenen Porzellantassen [Melange](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Melange) geschlürft. Sie hatten [Monaco](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Monaco) besucht, waren nach Sizilien gesegelt und hatten zwei Wochen lang vom römischen Amphitheater in [Taormina](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Taormina) den Blick auf den [Ätna](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C3%84tna) genossen, ehe sie den Vulkan bestiegen. Sie hatten in Rom die Katakomben besichtigt, in Mailand den Dom bestaunt und waren nach einem Abstecher in die Toskana auch nach Turin gekommen, wo sie die [Mole Antonelliana](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mole_Antonelliana) besichtigten. Seitdem Claire das Gebäude auf einer [italienischen 2-Cent-Münze](https://de.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Datei:2_cent_coin_It_serie_1.png&filetimestamp=20110526155618&) gesehen hatte, war in ihr der Wunsch gewachsen, es eines Tages einmal zu besuchen. Italien war ein wundervolles Land.  
  
  


“Taormina/Sizilien, Römisches Theater” by [Grey48](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fitalien-landschaft-sizilien-3116211%2F&t=NWY1OGM0OTFjZDMwNWI0Zjg4ZWJiZTg3ZDhjNGUyOTA0OGQ0MWQzZCx4anpUOUxOYg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187606031460%2Fbeing-yours-4-to-new-beginnings-1-a&m=1)

  
  
Aber dann hatte sich Claire verliebt. Richtig verliebt. Nicht in einen Mann. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie dazu jemals wieder bereit sein würde. Nein, sie hatte sich in eine Stadt verliebt. [Venedig](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Venedig) hatte ihr Herz im Sturm erobert. Selbst das jährliche [Acqua Alta](https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Acqua_alta) konnte Claires Liebe zu dieser Stadt nicht ertränken. Sie hatte das Gefühl, an diesem Ort langsam, ganz langsam, wieder ins Leben zurückzufinden und begann sogar im Eigenstudium Italienisch zu lernen.  
Und dann kam _der Anruf_. Es war an einem Sonntagabend, die Sonne war langsam dabei hinter der Lagune im Meer zu versinken. Onkel Lambert war an der anderen Seite der Leitung und nach einigen Worten darüber, wie es ihm ging und wie es ihr ging, informierte er Claire darüber, dass der kleine Verlag von Gudrun Spitzer knapp vor dem Konkurs stand. Die Verlegerin bat dringend darum, dass Claire endlich einen neuen Band mit der bekannten Raupe produzieren würde. Sonst … müsste sie ihren Vorschuss zurück verlangen. Claire war in den vergangenen zwei Jahren nicht untätig gewesen, aber es war ihr nie gelungen, einen lustigen “Cate, die Raupe”-Band zu kreieren. Die Raupe, von der ihre aktuellen Geschichten erzählten, war eine einsame und traurige Raupe, die sich langsam durch ihr Dasein schleppte. Claires Cate litt ganz offensichtlich unter Raupen-Burn-out.  
Sie seufzte und sah auf das Meer hinaus. Claire besaß noch einige finanzielle Rücklagen, konnte diese aber zur Zeit nicht liquidieren. Onkel Lamb hätte ihr sicherlich ausgeholfen, doch zum einen wollte sie unabhängig bleiben und zum anderen … konnte sie nicht für immer vor der Realität fliehen. Und die Realität war, dass der Mann, den sie geliebt hatte (und den sie immer noch liebte) tot war. So entschied sie sich an diesem Abend, erst einmal nach Berlin zurückzukehren. Sie griff zu ihrem Smartphone und rief Katharina, genannt Katja, an. 

“Markusplatz / Venedig bei Hochwasser (Aqua Alta)” by JøMa [Public domain]  
[via Wikimedia Commons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fupload.wikimedia.org%2Fwikipedia%2Fcommons%2F7%2F74%2FAcqua_alta_a_Venezia_nel_settembre_2009.jpg&t=YzlkODEwYTFjMTg0NTZmNWVkMWM0MTA5MjZjYzAwNTEzZWQ4ZjlhMCx4anpUOUxOYg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187606031460%2Fbeing-yours-4-to-new-beginnings-1-a&m=1)  
  


Eine Woche und einen Tag später parkte Claire ihren Wagen auf dem Hof des Mietshauses, in dem Katja, ihres Zeichens Diplom-Informatikerin und gut verdienende Games-Programmiererin, eine große Altbauwohnung besaß. Claire hatte ihre eigene Wohnung nach Franks Tod vermietet. Der Vertrag lief noch und so konnte sie dahin nicht zurück. Onkel Lamb hatte angeboten, dass sie bei ihm unterkam, doch Claire wünschte sich eine Umgebung, in der sie möglichst wenig an Frank erinnerte. Sie hatte Katja ihre Situation dargelegt und diese war froh, die Freundin wiederzusehen und meinte, es sei ‘absolut kein Problem’ ihr ein Zimmer frei zu räumen, sie sei ‘sowieso die meiste Zeit bei ihrem neuen Freund Bernd’. Claire hatte also in Venedig ihre Sachen gepackt und war nach Berlin geflogen. Dort hatte sie eine Nacht in einem Hotel übernachtet und am nächsten Tag einen kleinen Transporter gemietet. Damit war sie zur “Lagerbox” gefahren, wo sie zwei Jahre zuvor ihr ganzen Sachen, in Umzugskisten verpackt, eingelagert hatte. Als alles, bis auf die Möbel, verladen war, wählte sie auf ihrem Smartphone die Nummer von Katja und kündigte ihr Kommen an.

Knapp eine Stunde später fuhr Claire auf den Parkplatz und wurde von Katja, die bereits auf sie gewartet hatte, überschwänglich begrüßt. Die Frauen begannen sofort, die Kisten aus dem Transporter auszuladen, denn Claire musste ihn noch am selben Abend zurückgeben. Nach drei Stunden, mit einer kleinen Kaffeepause dazwischen, war der Wagen fast leer.

“Wie viele Kisten noch?” fragte Katja, als sie bei einem ihrer Gänge zum Auto Claire begegnete. 

“Ist nur noch eine Kiste im Wagen. Damit sind wir fertig,” antwortete diese. 

Als Katja zum Wagen kam und hinein schaute, sah sie sie: _Die_ Kiste. Es war die letzte Umzugskiste und auf dem Klebeband, mit dem sie verschlossen war, stand “Frank”.

“Claire, sag’ mal, die Frank-Kiste ist ja noch genauso wie ich die eingepackt habe. Hast Du die überhaupt noch nicht aufgemacht?”

“Nee, hab’ ich halt noch nicht …” rief die Freundin zurück.

Katja schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte die Augen.

“Mann, Claire!”

“Ach, ich dachte, ich mach’ das, wenn ich ‘mal Zeit haben,” rief Claire genervt in Richtung ihrer Freundin.

“Ja, klar,” murmelte diese und schüttelte genervt den Kopf. Dann griff sie nach der Kiste, zog sie von der Ladefläche des Transporters und trug sie in die Wohnung. 

Zwei Stunden später saßen Katja und Claire endlich auf dem Sofa in Katjas Küche un tranken Kaffee. Während Claire den Transporter beim Autoverleih zurückgegeben hatte, hatte Katja die Kisten verstaut, das Gästezimmer für Claire vorbereitet und ihr Bett bezogen.

“Ich hab’ Hunger,” sagte Katja plötzlich.

“Ich hab da noch Kuchen,” antwortete Claire.

“Nee, kein Kuchen! Ich brauch’ jetzt ‘was ordentliches. Wie wäre es mit Currywurst in der ‘Goldenen Henne’?”

“In der ‘Goldenen Henne’? Nee, da kann ich noch nicht hin! Ich war da so oft mit …”

“Frank. Ich weiß. Aber wenn Du Frank in dieser Stadt aus dem Weg gehen willst, dann hast Du echt verloren. Du warst mit Frank hier an so vielen Orten. Los! Wir gehen jetzt in die ‘Goldene Henne’. Das ist wie impfen. Du musst lernen …”

“Ok, ok. Du hast ja Recht,” gab Claire mürrisch zu. Dann stand sie auf, um ihre Jacke anzuziehen.

Die ‘Goldene Henne’ war eine urgemütliche Kneipe, die auch kleine Gerichte, hauptsächlich Currywurst, anbot. Seit dem Studium war sie Claires und Katjas Lieblingskneipe und nachdem Claire Frank kennengelernt hatte, hatte sie auch ihn einige Male mit dorthin geschleppt. Frank konnte sich zwar nie für die Currywurst erwärmen, aber ein gutes Deutschs Bier ließ auch er nicht stehen.

“Currywurst” by [planet_fox](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fcurrywurst-curry-ketschup-w%25C3%25BCrstchen-4108522%2F&t=M2UxODM2M2E4OTM3NzEzMmU3YmJlZjU4MzNhNmYyNGQyNjJmNzhlYix4anpUOUxOYg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187606031460%2Fbeing-yours-4-to-new-beginnings-1-a&m=1)

  
  
Als Claire und Katja ihre erste gemeinsame Currywurst nach fast zweieinhalb Jahren ‘vertilgt’ hatten, kam Kalle, der Besitzer an ihren Tisch.

“Na Mädels, wie geht’s?”

Claire verdrehte leicht die Augen. Katja versuchte die Situation zu retten.

“Und wie geht es _Dir_, Kalle?”

Kalle ließ sich neben Claire auf der Bank nieder.

“Du meinst wegen _meiner Marie_?”

Katja nickte.

“Man braucht eine Weile.”

“Ich weiß nicht, ob meine Weile schon um ist,” sagte Claire.

“Naja,” warf Kalle ein, “solange ich mit ihr rede, ist sie für mich nicht tot. Oder, ja, sie ist tot, aber das hindert mich ja nicht, weiter so zu leben, als sei sie da.”

Sie schwiegen einen Moment. Dann wandte sich Kalle noch einmal an Claire:  
  
“Das Eis wird immer dicker und irgendwann hält es Dich.”

”Vielleicht solltest Du das auch machen,” gab Katja zu bedenken, “ich meine, Frank in Dein Leben zurückholen und mit ihm reden.”

Claire lachte ironisch auf.

“Ja genau,” sagte sie in Katjas Richtung, “und dann brauche ich noch  
20 Katzen.”

Katja, die es Leid war, mit Claire fruchtlose Diskussionen zu führen, schob die benutzten Teller beiseite und meinte:

“Komm’, jetzt packen wir erst ‘mal deine Kisten aus!”

* * *

** _Vielen Dank für Ihr Interesse. Lesen Sie am kommenden Montag, 22.00 Uhr MESZ: "Zu neuen Ufern (2)"_ **


	5. Zu neuen Ufern (2): Die “Frank-Kiste”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire und Katja öffnen die Frank-Box. Was Claire darin findet, löst ungeahnte Entwicklungen aus.

“Liebe” by [Takmeomeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-liebe-paar-zusammen-finger-437968%2F&t=NWY4YjBkYzJmM2ZkN2Q0N2QzNTA5MzkyOWRjMGEyMjJlN2ZmYjhmMixzaGN4VE9odQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125616690%2Fbeing-yours-1-back-to-the-future&m=1)

Als Jamie wenige Minuten nach seinem Gespräch mit Setzmann in das Großraumbüro der Redaktion zurückkehrte, grinste Jason ihn an:**  
**

“Na, musst Du jetzt über die Schlagertussi schreiben?”

Jamie antwortete nur mit einem grimmigen Blick.

“Laß’ mich bloß’ in Ruhe, Du …”

“So, Jungs, hier mal keine Streitereien,” mischte sich Charlotta ein. In ihrer rechten Hand hielt sie ein kleines schwarzes Päckchen, das sie triumphierend Jamie hinhielt.

“Hier, Jamie, weil ich nett bin habe ich Dir Dein neues Diensthandy besorgt. Du hast allerdings auch eine neue Nummer.”

“Was? Och nee, nicht schon wieder eine neue Nummer! Das ist die dritte neue Nummer im letzten halben Jahr. Charlotta!”

“So ist das, Jamie. Wenn man ständig sein Handy kaputt macht, bekommt man eben auch ständig eine neue Nummer. Wenn Du lernst behutsam mit den Dingen in Deinem Leben umzugehen, dann darfst Du auch mal deine Nummer behalten,” antwortete Charlotta grinsend und der ironische Unterton in ihrer Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

“Menschen - Teamarbeit” by [StartupStockPhotos](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fstart-start-up-menschen-593341%2F&t=YTkxZjY0MDkxMDc2ZjRkMjI4YTRkNWVmMTkyZGYxZmE4YTdhODg0YSxkOFFNUG9xZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187761505650%2Fdein-sein-5-zu-neuen-ufern-2&m=1)

Als sie sich umdrehte und ging, prahlte Jason es durch den ganzen Raum:

“Hallo Leute, alle mal herhören! Jamie hat ‘ne neue Nummer!”

Am liebsten hätte Jamie sich in einem dunklen Erdloch verkrochen. War es nicht schon Strafe genug, dass er über diese Schlagersängerin schreiben musste?

Noch einmal wandte er sich an Charlotta:

“Mensch, spinnst Du? Jetzt muss ich wieder alle Kontakte neu …”

“Jetzt hör’ auf ‘rum zuheulen, die alte Nummer ist schon gelöscht!”

Jamie gab auf und wollte sich wieder seiner Arbeit widmen, als Jason sich an ihn wandte:

“Sag’ mal hast Du irgendwelche interessanten Infos zum Stichwort ‘Heimvorteil’?”

“2013 gab’s in der ersten Nigerianischen Fußball-Liga fast nur Heimsiege.”

“Du bist schneller als Google, Jamie, Du bist ‘The Brain’,” sagte Jason bewundernd und fügte hinzu: “Schade, dass Du jetzt ein Mädchen geworden bist und Dich mit Seele und Herzschmerz beschäftigst.” Dabei grinste er unverschämt.

“Man kann auch sachlich über Schlager schreiben,” antwortet Jamie und versuchte erneut, sich seiner Arbeit zuzuwenden. Doch in diesem Moment rollte Charlotta auf ihrem Bürostuhl heran. 

“Übrigens solltest Du mal darüber nachdenken, warum Du Deiner Freundin einen Ball an den Kopf werfen wolltest.”

“Tennisball” by [Bessi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ftennis-tennisball-drehen-kugel-1381230%2F&t=MzBiZDk2MzkyOWQxZjBjZjAyODM2YjdiZjI0ZmUyOWQ0ZTdhMmI4ZSxkOFFNUG9xZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187761505650%2Fdein-sein-5-zu-neuen-ufern-2&m=1)

“Das war ein Scherz!” gab Jamie zur Antwort und stand auf. Er hatte absolut keine Lust mehr auf diese Gespräche und wollte sich für einige Minuten auf die Toilette verziehen.

“Das war ein _nicht ernst gemeinter Wurf unter Freunden_.”

“Unter _Freunden_?” fragte Charlotta, die nun ihrerseits aufstand und hinter Jamie herlief. (So leicht würde sie ihn nicht davonkommen lassen.)

“Da tut sich ein Abgrund auf, Fraser!”

“Ach quatsch, Abgrund, Du liest zu viel in diesen Selbsthilfe-Blogs!”

Jamie beschleunigte seine Schritte. Doch Charlotta ließ nicht locker.

“Kümmerst Du Dich denn genug um sie?” 

“Klar kümmere ich mich genug um sie.”

Charlotta hörte nicht auf zu reden, doch Jamie hörte schon gar nicht mehr richtig zu. Er erreichte die Tür zu den Toiletten und - war verschwunden. Charlotta blieb mit einem roten Kopf davor stehen.

“Mauer” by [FreeToUseSounds](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fmauer-ziegelstein-beton-zement-3087292%2F&t=NGE5NWM4NmUwMTljNWM0NjJlMmNmM2E2YzEzNWQ3MTIxMDZlZjk0YixkOFFNUG9xZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187761505650%2Fdein-sein-5-zu-neuen-ufern-2&m=1)

Als Jamie wieder an seinen Schreibtisch zurückkehrte, schlenderte Jason zu ihm hinüber.

“Komm’ alter Junge. Nimm’ das alles nicht so schwer. Schlager, Herzschmerz, neue Nummer. Das ist doch alles nicht schlimm, einfach nur e_ine neue bereichernde Phase in deinem Leben_.” Dabei grinste der Kerl über das ganze Gesicht. 

Jamie verdrehte die Augen. Dann fuhr er seinen PC ‘runter, packte seine Tasche und sagte:

“Ihr könnt mich alle ‘mal gern haben. Ich arbeite jetzt zu Hause weiter. Hier kann man sich ja nicht konzentrieren!”

Zur selben Zeit saßen Katja und Claire auf dem Boden von Katjas Gästezimmer, das nun Claires Zimmer war und begannen, gemeinsam die “Frank-Kiste” auszupacken. Das erste, wonach Claire griff, war ein altes Hemd von Frank. Sie zog es an sich und roch daran.

“Riecht nach … Kiste,” sagte sie und zog es über ihre Bluse. Katja sah ihr zu, sagte aber nichts. Dann griff Claire nach der kleinen schwarzen Box, die mit Samt überzogen war..

“Unser Verlobungsring …”

Katja nickte und wusste, was jetzt kommen würde. Und tatsächlich, Claire erzählte zum x-ten Mal die Geschichte, wie Frank die Maße ihres Fingers herausgefunden hatte. Dann steckte sie den Ring an ihren Finger.

“Passt perfekt,” gab Katja zu. Dann fragte sie:

“Sollen wir eigentlich ‘mal auf den Friedhof fahren?”

“Ich war da noch nie. Ich muss da mal hin, oder?”

Katja nickte zustimmend.

“Ich glaube’, dass kann ich erst, wenn es mir wieder ‘normal’ geht, also nie.”

Claire wollte das schmerzhafte Thema nicht vertiefen und so griff sie zu dem alten Handy, das ebenfalls in der Kiste lag.

“Mein altes Handy. Da sind bestimmt noch alle sms von Frank drauf.”

Ehe Katja etwas erwidern konnte, begann Claire zu lesen und Katja wusste, dass der Rest des Abends damit gelaufen war.

  


“Hemden” by [Gadini](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fhemden-soziale-hemden-kleidung-591750%2F&t=MjNhODViZjhlZmEzNjQ4ZDViZjFkZGM2YTE5YTE4ODU5MWY3YWE5NixkOFFNUG9xZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187761505650%2Fdein-sein-5-zu-neuen-ufern-2&m=1)

Jamie hatte auf dem Weg nach Hause noch einige Dinge für das Abendessen eingekauft. Zu Hause angekommen, hatte er versucht an seinem Artikel zu arbeiten, doch er war keinen Schritt weiter gekommen. Deutscher Schlager! Um sich dafür leidenschaftlich zu interessieren, musste man das Alter von 65 Jahren weit hinter sich gelassen haben. Irgendwann war Fiona von der Arbeit gekommen und sie hatten zu Abend gegessen. Als Jamie noch das Geschirr in den Geschirrspüler räumte, baute Fiona bereits den Beamer auf und verband ihn mit ihrem Laptop. Als Jamie sich zu ihr setzte, begann sie eine ausführliche Erklärung darüber, wie hoch die monatlichen Raten für eine Eigentumswohnung wären und mit welchen Ausgaben sie zu rechnen hätten. Dabei verwies sie immer wieder auf die Tabellen, die der Beamer an die Wand warf. Jamie sah ihr zu und versuchte, Interesse vorzutäuschen. Doch es gelang ihm nicht wirklich. Fiona sah ihn triumphierend an:

“Siehst Du, die Sache lohnt sich für uns.”

Jamie, der sich in der Pflicht sah, irgendetwas zu antworten, nickte. Dann sagte er:

“Jaaa, das ist auf jeden Fall … eine … sehr überzeugende … Tabelle.”

“Hörst Du mir eigentlich zu,” fauchte ihn Fiona an, um dann zu fragen:  
  
“Warum muss ich Dich eigentlich bei allem so ziehen?!”

“Wieso denn ziehen? Ich mach’ doch mit!”

“Das ist doch auch ein Zeichen an die Welt, dass ich Deine Frau bin. Mit öffentlichen Liebesbekundungen hast Du es nicht so. Oder?”

Fiona packte ihre Unterlagen und den Beamer ärgerlich wieder ein und Jamie konnte sie nur erstaunt ansehen. Er schwieg. Es war besser, nicht noch mehr Öl ins Feuer zu gießen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie gemeinsam in ihrem Bett. Jamie las in der Biographie von Henriette Boot, Fiona ging ging auf ihrem Laptop irgendwelche Berechnungen durch, die sie am nächsten Tag ihrem Chef präsentieren wollte.

“Küche” by [TA9141985](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fhome-k%25C3%25BCche-modern-luxus-k%25C3%25BCche-1416381%2F&t=MmQ5NGIxYzE2YjY3N2U2NDZkZTVhNzlmMThjNDI2OGYzZTI5MmNmMyxkOFFNUG9xZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187761505650%2Fdein-sein-5-zu-neuen-ufern-2&m=1)

Zur selben Zeit saß Claire in Katjas Küche. Die Freundin hatte sich verabschiedet, um den Abend mit ihrem neuen Liebhaber zu verbringen. Claire hatte eine Flasche Rotwein geöffnet und starrte vor sich hin. Vielleicht sollte sie es wirklich einmal ausprobieren, was Katja ihr geraten hatte? Sie stellte das Glas beiseite und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Dann sagte sie mit fester Stimme:

“Frank?” 

Doch dann schüttelte sie sich. Nein, so würde das nichts. Das ging einfach nicht. Sie hörte sich ja an, wie eine Oma, die in der Straßenbahn vor sich hin redete. Sie schüttelte noch einmal den Kopf, dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihr altes Smartphone. Sie griff danach und gab eine sms ein:

“Hallo Frank. Du fehlst …”

Nein, so ging das auch nicht. Sie löschte die Worte und sah wieder vor sich hin. Plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf die Sonntagsausgabe des “Berliner Beobachters”, die Katja dort hatte liegen lassen. Die Rubrik “Das Gedicht des Tages” zog Claires Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sie nahm die Zeitung und las. Ja, das waren Zeilen, mit denen sie sich identifizieren konnte. Und dann schrieb sie:

“So kurz dauert die Liebe und so lang’ das Vergessen.”

Sie hielt einen Augenblick inne. Dann drückte sie auf “senden” und - in diesem Moment ging das Licht in der Wohnung aus.

“Stromausfall” by [gentleflamechen](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fkerzenlicht-timer-stromausfall-3194287%2F&t=ZTlkNzNkMDgyNDVkMzdjZjkzNTIyMzJmM2JhZTg4NmVjZTI0MzA4ZixkOFFNUG9xZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187761505650%2Fdein-sein-5-zu-neuen-ufern-2&m=1)

[](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fkerzenlicht-timer-stromausfall-3194287%2F&t=ZTlkNzNkMDgyNDVkMzdjZjkzNTIyMzJmM2JhZTg4NmVjZTI0MzA4ZixkOFFNUG9xZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187761505650%2Fdein-sein-5-zu-neuen-ufern-2&m=1)  
  
Nicht nur in Katjas Wohnung ging das Licht aus, sondern im ganzen Viertel. Auch Jamie und Fiona saßen im Dunkeln. Fiona, die jede Unterbrechung ihrer Arbeit hasste, sagte leicht genervt:

“Machst Du das Licht wieder an?”

In diesem Moment ertönte das Signal, das Jamie über den Eingang einer neuen sms informierte.

“Ich hab’ das Licht gar nicht ausgemacht,” sagte er und klickte die Nachricht an.

“Ich auch nicht,” sagte Fiona und versuchte, die Nachttischlampe durch an- und ausschalten neu zu beleben.

“Haha, sehr witzig!”

“Was denn?” 

“Wie? Die ist gar nicht von Dir? Ich hab’ ‘ne sms bekommen mit dem Gedicht, dass ich Dir heute Morgen vorgelesen habe.”

“Bestimmt Spam,” gab Fiona zu Bedenken.

“Ist das nicht ein krasser Zufall?”

“Hmm, lustig,” antwortete Fiona. In diesem Moment ging das Licht wieder an und sie wandte sich sofort wieder ihren Berechnungen zu.

“Für so etwas hast Du nichts übrig, oder?”

“Für Spam?”

Fiona sah ihn erstaunt an.

Jamie atmete tief ein.

“Nein, für seltsame Zufälle!”

“Ich hab’ was übrig für Lebensplanung, mit einem Beruf, der einen erfüllt, ‘ner schönen Wohnung, einer Familie. Aber dafür hast Du ja anscheinend nicht so viel übrig.”

“Man kann doch nicht einfach alles planen, dass ist doch Stress!”

“Man _muss_ alles planen,” gab Fiona zu Antwort, tätschelte Jamies linke Schulter einige Male und meinte dann:

“Aber das wirst Du schon noch lernen.”

Claire saß in diesen Minuten in Katjas Küche und blickte sich um. Dann sagte sie

“Hallo. Hallo?”

Und genau in diesem Moment ging das Licht wieder an. Sie beschloss, sich schlafen zu legen. Für heute hatte sie genug von diesem Experiment.

* * *

**_Vielen Dank für Ihr Interesse. Lesen Sie am kommenden Montag, 22.00 Uhr MESZ: Kapitel 6; “Verbindung hergestellt” (1)_**


	6. Verbindung hergestellt (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie sieht Claire zum ersten Mal.

“Liebe” by [Takmeomeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-liebe-paar-zusammen-finger-437968%2F&t=NWY4YjBkYzJmM2ZkN2Q0N2QzNTA5MzkyOWRjMGEyMjJlN2ZmYjhmMixzaGN4VE9odQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125616690%2Fbeing-yours-1-back-to-the-future&m=1)

Am nächsten Morgen gingen Katja und Claire joggen. Zumindest hatten sie das vor. Am Ende gingen sie nur schnell nebeneinander an der Spree entlang. Claire hatte Katja von ihrer nächtlichen sms an Frank erzählt und dass das Licht dann plötzlich ausgegangen war. Sollte sie darin ein Zeichen sehen? Katjas Antwort war ein eindeutiges ‘Nein’. Denn sie hatte sich zum Zeitpunkt des Stromausfalls in einem Aufzug befunden und Frank wusste doch von ihrer Angst, in einem Fahrstuhl stecken zu bleiben. Er würde doch nie den Strom unterbrechen, während sie im Fahrstuhl stand. (Falls Frank überhaupt irgendetwas tun könnte, was sie vollkommen bezweifelte. Aber davon sagte sie ihrer Freundin natürlich nichts.)**  
**

Während die beiden jungen Frau noch ihre Hypothesen über den Hintergrund des abendlichen Stromausfalls austauschten, kamen sie dem ehemaligen Fabrikgebäude, das jetzt eine Anzahl Start-Ups beherbergte und in dem sich auch der Verlag von Gudrun Spitzer befand, immer näher.

“Drück mir die Daumen”, bat Claire, “wenn ich keine Verlängerung bekomme, dann muss ich doch noch nach Darmstadt und darf an den dortigen Fachhochschule dozieren.”

“Darmstadt - Hauptbahnhof” by [lapping](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fdarmstadt-hauptbahnhof-hessen-2317002%2F&t=MDMzMTZmMzRjNzIxN2UzOWZlOTcxZGRmOWJkOGQ4YzgxYzk1OGI2NSxqYVhYR1lNUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187906681275%2Fdein-sein-6-verbindung-hergestellt-1&m=1)

“Darmstadt! Wer nennt eine Stadt _Darm_stadt!?” sinnierte Katja vor sich hin.

Zehn Minuten später saß Claire in Gudrun Spitzers Büro und musste sich eine lange Rede darüber anhören, wie wichtig es war, dass sie endlich einen neuen Band von “Die Raupe namens Cate” ablieferte. 

Vor Gudrun Spitzer lagen fast ganz in schwarz weiß gehaltene Bilder, die eine traurige Raupe zeigten. Ungeduldig tippte die Verlegerin auf das Cover, das den Titel “Die Raupe Cate und die große Einsamkeit” trug. 

“Aus ‘nem traurigen Arsch kommt nun mal kein fröhlicher Furz! Nicht wahr, Frau Beauchamp? Das hat uns schon der gute alte Luther gelehrt. Der kannte sich mit so ‘was aus!”

Die Verlegerin zog an ihrer E-Zigarette.

“Oh meine Güte! Warum gibt es denn so etwas nicht als Zigarre! Es gibt nur noch Gesundheitsmist! Warum denn rauchen, wenn’s nicht gefährlich ist?”

Die blondhaarige, gut gekleidete Verlegerin warf die E-Zigarette zur Seite. 

“Frau Beauchamp, wenn ich weiterhin solche Entwürfe von ihnen geliefert bekomme, dann beginne ich mit einer Traumatherapie! Wir machen hier Kinderbücher! Sagt Ihnen das noch irgendetwas? Kinder? Klein, schmutzig, lachen gerne?!”

“Ich versuche ja auch ‘was Lustiges zu schreiben …”

“Ja, das kann auch keiner so gut wie Sie … Konnte keiner so gut wie Sie! Mensch, Frau Beauchamp. Sie sind die einzige Autorin in meinem Verlag, die ich selbst gern gelesen habe, aber das hier?! Ach entschuldigen Sie, man sollte ja seinen Kreativen nicht so einen Druck machen … aber warum soll der ganze Druck denn bei uns hängen bleiben!”

Gudrun Spitzer griff erneut zu ihrer E-Zigarette.

“Frau Beauchamp,” sagte sie dann und zeigte mit dem Finger auf eine Mitarbeiterin, die gerade durch den Raum lief, “Das da, das ist die Frau Klosterfeld und die Frau Klosterfeld verliert ihren Job, wenn Sie nicht bald eine lustige Raupe malen, die beim rumraupen nicht anorektisch wird und nicht suizidal und die nicht vor der schwierigen Entscheidung steht, wen von ihren beiden besten Freunden sie beim nächsten Waldbrand rettet! Frau Beauchamp! Die Bank sitzt mir im Nacken! Sie haben noch zehn Tage Zeit, sonst muss ich meinen Vorschuss zurück verlangen.”

Die Verlegerin seufzte deutlich hörbar.

“Frau Beauchamp, gehen Sie doch mal wieder ‘raus, unter Leute!” sagte sie dann und setzte ganz unvermittelt hinzu: _“Wann hatten Sie denn das letzte Mal Sex?”_  


_”_Berlin - Kreuzberg - Spree” by [beejees](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fberlin-kreuzberg-schlesische-strasse-4085834%2F&t=NzJkMzY4NmNhZDk5MjJjZWM0MDljYjU3ZWE2MjI0MTVhYWEyYTAyOCxqYVhYR1lNUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187906681275%2Fdein-sein-6-verbindung-hergestellt-1&m=1)

  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später befand sich Claire auf dem Rückweg. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Seit Franks plötzlichem Tod fiel es ihr so schwer, sich mit lustigen Dingen zu beschäftigen. Es war, als hätte jemand die Sonne am Himmel, an ihrem Himmel, einfach ausgeknipst. Sie griff in die Tasche ihres Mantels und holte ihr altes Handy hervor. Dann setzte sie sich auf die Mauer, die den Gehweg, auf dem sie gelaufen war, zu Spree abtrennte und schrieb eine neue sms - an Frank.

Jamie saß an seinem Schreibtisch in dem großen und geräuschvollen Redaktionsbüro und versuchte, an seinem Artikel über Henriette Boot zu arbeiten, als sein Smartphone den Eingang einer neuen sms meldete.

_“Lass mich nicht tot sein, solange ich noch lebe.”_

Was sollte denn das heißen?

Doch ehe er noch eine Antwort auf diese Frage finden konnte, rollte Charlotta auf ihrem Bürostuhl an seinen Schreibtisch heran.

“Hast Du gelesen? Der Rapper Ronny Fu hat seiner Freundin per Anzeige in der Zeitung seine Liebe gestanden!”

“Jaaa,” antwortete Jamie genervt, ohne die Augen vom Display seines Smartphones zu nehmen. Doch Charlotta ließ nicht locker:

“Was hast Du eigentlich gedacht, als Du Fiona zum ersten Mal gesehen hast?” fragte sie aufdringlich.

“Was willst Du denn jetzt schon wieder von mir?”

“Ich find’s einfach interessant. Ich bin ja ganz anders als Ihr und … ich würde einfach gern ‘mal wissen, wie Leute wie Ihr so … lieben ….”

Ehrlich gesagt ging es Charlotta nicht darum zu erfahren, wie Jamie und Fiona ‘so liebten’. Nach dem Gespräch mit Jamie am Tag zuvor hatte sie den starken Verdacht, dass ‘die Liebe’ zwischen ihm und Fiona schon lange ‘eingeschlafen’ war bzw. sich in einem komatösen Zustand befand. Für so etwas hatte sie ein untrügliches Gespür. Der Ausdruck “Wurf unter _Freunden_” hatte sie stutzig gemacht. Gleichzeitig machte sie sich aber auch Sorgen um Jamie, den sie mehr als guten Freund denn als Kollegen betrachtete.  
  
Jamie war aufgestanden und begann eine Antwort an den unbekannten Absender der sms zu schreiben:

“Entschuldigen Sie, aber ich glaube, Sie meinen jemand anderen …” 

Doch ganz plötzlich hatte er an seinem Schreibtisch keinen Empfang mehr. Er stand auf und lief durch das Büro. Charlotta lief hinter ihm her:

“Jetzt sei nicht so verklemmt!”

Jamie seufzte.

“Ach, ich weiß nicht, Irgendwie gab’s da nicht so ein richtiges erstes Mal. Sie war halt nach dem Volleyball noch ‘was mit trinken und irgendwie wollte sonst keiner mitgehen und … Wieso habe ich denn hier jetzt kein Netz?”

Jamie löschte genervt die sms, die er geschrieben hatte.

“Jedenfalls sind wir dann zu zweit etwas trinken gegangen und irgendwie haben wir uns dann ganz gut verstanden.”

Charlotta, die Jamie immer noch folgte, blieb stehen und sah ihn mit großen Augen an und schüttelte den Kopf. Jamie verschwand hinter der Toilettentür. Charlotta folgte ihm.  


  


“Mauer” by [FreeToUseSounds](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fmauer-ziegelstein-beton-zement-3087292%2F&t=NGE5NWM4NmUwMTljNWM0NjJlMmNmM2E2YzEzNWQ3MTIxMDZlZjk0YixkOFFNUG9xZw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187761505650%2Fdein-sein-5-zu-neuen-ufern-2&m=1)  
  


“Wie? Irgendwie habt Ihr Euch ganz gut verstanden?” fragte sie ungläubig.

Jamie verschwand in einer Toilettenkabine.

“Wart ihr denn gar nicht verliebt?”

“Doch. Klar. Bestimmt. Mit der Zeit. Das hier ist übrigens eine Männertoilette.”

“Geschlechtertrennung im Sanitärbereich ist Diskriminierung Du Opa! Wie mit der Zeit?”

“Wie man sich eben so mit der Zeit verliebt!”

“Meine Güte, Du hörst Dich an wie diese Frauen, die noch nie einen Orgasmus hatten und dann sagen’ Ja, doch, ich hatte bestimmt schon mal einen Orgasmus. Das war ein ganz warmes Gefühl!’ Meine Güte, Jamie! Du hattest noch nie einen Liebesorgasmus!”

Jamie, der aus der Kabine kam und an den Waschtisch trat, um seine Hände zu waschen, meinte:

“Liebesorgasmus, Charlotta! Das ist selbst für Deine Verhältnisse ein beknacktes Wort!”

“Wieso, Liebesorgasmus! Das ist doch super! Du warst halt noch nie richtig verliebt. So, dass Du davon matschig bist im Hirn!”

In diesem Moment wurde die erregte Diskussion zwischen Jamie und Charlotta durch den Ton seines Smartphones unterbrochen. Jamie nahm es aus der Hosentasche und klickte das Display an.  


“Mobil” by [niekverlaan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ftelefon-mobil-anruf-samsung-iphone-586268%2F&t=NzMxMDlkOWFlYjEwMmFiYWIxMTkzMzMwN2QxMjNjZDZjNjFhZDNlNCxqYVhYR1lNUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187906681275%2Fdein-sein-6-verbindung-hergestellt-1&m=1)  
  


“Was wichtiges?” fragte Charlotte - nicht aus Neugier, nein, sie war einfach vielseitig interessiert.

“Sag’ ‘mal, bekommst Du auch dauernd solche Kitsch-sms?” fragte Jamie und hielt ihr das Gerät hin.

_“Manchmal ist unter meinen Füßen ein Abgrund und ich habe vergessen, wie man drüber springt,”_ war da zu lesen.

“Meine Güte, das ist ja voll traurig!” sagte die Sekretärin.

Jamie nahm ihr das Smartphone aus der Hand und ging Richtung Ausgang.

“Sorry, ich muss los. Ich darf nämlich jetzt Fionas Freunde bespaßen.”

Eine Stunde später saß Jamie im Wohnzimmer von Tina und Jost. Fionas Freunde hatten sie und ihn zu einem Spieleabend eingeladen. Sie hatten gegessen und waren nun gerade dabei, ein völlig kindisches Ratespiel zu spielen. Wie Jamie diesen ganzen Quatsch hasste! Tina interessierte sich hauptsächlich für die letzten Hollywoodgrößen und ihre Affären und natürlich für Jost und ihr neues Haus. Jost hingegen wusste über nichts anderes zu reden, als über seine Erfolge als Finanzmanager eines Hedgefonds und über seinen neuen, 80.000 Euro teuren SUV. Fiona schien das alles gar nicht zu stören, sie war begeistert dabei und erfragte zielstrebig, welche Person sie denn sei. Plötzlich meldete Jamies Smartphone den Eingang einer neuen Nachricht:

_“Always be yourself. Unless you are Batman. Then ALWAYS be Batman.”_

war da auf dem Display zu lesen. Jamie musste lächeln. Fiona sah ihn fragend an.

“Ist nicht so wichtig,” log er und steckte das Smartphone wieder ein.

Die anderen spielten weiter. Jamie blickte zum Fenster hinaus. 

_“Always be yourself. Unless you are Batman. Then ALWAYS be Batman.”_

Er war nicht Batman, aber war er _er selbst?_ Jamie sah auf die anderen und dann wieder aus dem Fenster. Er zweifelte daran. Nein, irgendwie fühlte sich alles so falsch an. Sein ganzes Leben fühlte sich falsch an. Er war nicht er selbst. Er tat nur noch, was andere von ihm verlangten, erwarteten. Irgendwann war der unselige Spieleabend vorbei. Als sie wieder in seiner Wohnung waren, sprachen er und Fiona kaum noch ein Wort. Sie gingen zu Bett und löschten das Licht. Doch der Gedanke ließ Jamie nicht schlafen. Wer war diese Person, die ihm diese Textnachrichten schickte und was bezweckte sie damit? War er überhaupt gemeint? Auf alle diese Fragen hatte er keine Antwort. Eines jedoch konnte er nicht ableugnen. Die Nachrichten begannen, an seinem Herzen und an seinem Hirn zu nagen. Es musste doch mehr im Leben geben als acht Stunden Arbeit täglich, das Abzahlen der Raten für eine Wohnung und … einmal Sex am Wochenende. Neben ihm hörte er Fiona leise schnarchen und irgendwann war auch er eingeschlafen. 

Das Frühstück am nächsten Morgen verlief wie immer. Nur eines war anders: Fiona hielt ihm keine Vorträge mehr über eine gemeinsame Wohnung, Kinder oder Ratenzahlungen. Und Jamie würde diese Themen von sich aus ganz bestimmt nicht wieder ansprechen. Er war froh, dass diese Themen erst einmal vom Tisch waren. Aber würden sie das auch bleiben? Irgendetwas musste sich verändern. Aber was? Und vor allem wie?  


“Berlin - U-Bahn” by [AprendixNL ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fu-bahn-berlin-verkehr-2287486%2F&t=NGU5MTgxYTc5NTNiMjAyOGRjZjY3NmE0NDlmODk1MmQxMTYxYWQ1NCxqYVhYR1lNUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187906681275%2Fdein-sein-6-verbindung-hergestellt-1&m=1)  


Eine Stunde später, Jamie lief gerade die Treppe zur U-Bahn hinunter, meldete sein Smartphone eine neue sms:

_“Wenn man sein Herz verliert, wo ist es dann? Und ist das Herz nicht eigentlich im Kopf? Und heißt Herz verlieren, dann nicht dasselbe wie Verstand verlieren?”_

Nur Sekunden später kam eine neue sms:

_“Kleiner Gedanke aus der U-Bahn.”_

“U-Bahn!” dachte Jamie, seine U-Bahn würde gleich abfahren! Er hastete die Treppe hinunter und an der bereits eingefahrenen Bahn entlang. Gerade als er einsteigen wollte, schlossen sich die Türen. Und da, da sah er sie. Schwarze, wilde Locken umrahmten ihr feines Gesicht, aus dem ihn ausdrucksstarke, bernsteinfarbigen Augen ansahen. Die Bahn fuhr ab. Aber Jamie Fraser wusste: Gerade eben hatte er der Liebe seines Lebens für eine Sekunde in die Augen gesehen.  


* * *

**_Vielen Dank für Ihr Interesse. Lesen Sie am kommenden Montag, 22.00 Uhr MESZ: Kapitel 6; “Verbindung hergestellt” (2)_**


	7. Help, I need somebody! (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie sieht Claire wieder, aber ...

“Liebe” by [Takmeomeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-liebe-paar-zusammen-finger-437968%2F&t=NWY4YjBkYzJmM2ZkN2Q0N2QzNTA5MzkyOWRjMGEyMjJlN2ZmYjhmMixzaGN4VE9odQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125616690%2Fbeing-yours-1-back-to-the-future&m=1)

Dreißig Minuten nachdem er Claire in der U-Bahn gesehen hatte, saß Jamie in einem Konferenzsaal des Adlon-Hotels am Brandenburger Tor. Henriette Boots Management hatte sich für die einzige Pressekonferenz in der Deutschen Hauptstadt das prominenteste Hotel ausgesucht, um damit die Bedeutung der Schlagersängerin zu unterstreichen. Während Henriette Boot über ihr neues Album sprach und erste Fragen zu ihrer bevorstehenden Scheidung beantwortete, las Jamie wieder und wieder die sms, die er empfangen hatte. Was sollten ihm diese Zeilen sagen? Was sagten sie über die Frau aus, von der er überzeugt war, dass sie sie abgesandt hatte?   
**  
**

“Hotel Adlon / Berlin” by [moerschy](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/adlon-hotel-berlin-geb%C3%A4ude-565508/)

Währenddessen ließ sich Henriette Boot, gefragt nach ihrer bevorstehenden Scheidung, lang und breit darüber aus, dass Scheidung ja eigentlich gar keine Trennung sei, weil ja alles im Leben verbunden bleibe und alle Menschen im tiefsten Inneren Liebeswesen seien. Jamie verdrehte die Augen und blickte wieder auf das Display seines Smartphones. Sollte er die empfangenen sms löschen? Sollte er die Nummer sperren? Er entschied sich dagegen. Nun fragte einer seiner Kollegen die Sängerin:

“Wie wichtig ist Ihnen die Liebe im Leben?”

Henriette Boot ließ einen langen Seufzer vernehmen. Ehe sie antworten konnte, sagte Jamie (laut und für alle Anwesenden hörbar):

“Wahrscheinlich nicht ganz unwichtig.”

Die anwesenden Journalisten drehten sich zu ihm um und auch Henriette Boots Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich nun voll und ganz auf ihn.

“Ihr Kollege scheint die Antwort besser zu kennen als ich,” sagte sie.

Jamie richtete sich auf.

“Oh, Entschuldigung!”

Es entstand ein Moment peinlicher Stille im Saal. Jamie versuchte die Situation aufzulösen:

“Naja, im Jahr 1999 haben sie dem Augsburger Express gesagt, die Liebe sei das, was sie jeden Morgen aufstehen lasse. Und im Jahr 2004 haben Sie dem Frankfurter Tagesanzeiger gesagt, niemanden zu lieben sei wie nicht hören, nicht sehen oder nicht atmen zu können. Und als Sie im vergangenen Jahr in der Sendung von Mark Wanz waren, da sagten sie, der Liebe laufe man hinterher wie ein Kind einem Schmetterling. Immer als Antwort auf die Frage, wie wichtig Ihnen die Liebe sei.”

Henriette Boot nickte und schwieg. Dann hauchte sie ganz leise:

“Dankeschön!”

Jamie antwortete ebenso leise: “Bitte!”

Zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden erhob sich die Sängerin plötzlich und verließ den Saal. 

Als Jamie kurz darauf auch den Saal verließ, traf er im Wartebereich davor auf Jason, der sich an einem kleinen Buffet labte. 

“Was machst Du denn hier?”

“Jogi, ist nebenan,” antwortet Jason, wobei er weiter genüsslich an seinem Brötchen kaute. Er schluckte den gerade abgebissenen Happen hinunter und fragte dann:

“Du erinnerst Dich, Jamie? Das ist der Bundestrainer unserer Deutschen Fussball Nationalmannschaft?”

Jamie kam näher, antwortet aber nicht.

“Ich verstehe,” sagte Jason, “ist’ ja auch ein Männerding, nicht so Deine Sache.”

“Fußball” by [Gellinger](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/sport-fu%C3%9Fball-ball-rasen-2467183/)  


Jamie antwortete noch immer nicht, sondern blickte auf das Display seines Smartphones.

“Was ist denn los? Warum guckst Du denn so …?” fragte Jason.

“Ich krieg’ her so komische sms von jemanden? Wer ist denn das?”

Jamie hielt Jason das Smartphone hin. Dieser las die letzte sms und meinte:

“Die ist ja drauf! Naja, das ist irgend ‘ne Alte.”

“Wie? Irgend ‘ne Alte?”

“Alter! So schreibt doch kein Typ!

Während Jamie noch immer auf das Display seines Smartphones blickte, nahm Jason den Rest seines Brötchens und seinen Rucksack.

“Ich muss jetzt auch los. Viel Spaß noch mit Henriette.”

Schon in Gehen begriffen, drehte er sich noch einmal herum, fasste Jamie leicht am Arm und flüsterte:

“Und vergiss’ nicht: Du bist das Licht meines Tages!”

Jamie verzog das Gesicht und Jason ging breit grinsend und laut lachend davon.  


“Brandenburger Tor / Berlin” by [salander](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/brandenburger-tor-berlin-deutschland-286586/)  


Etliche Kilometer vom Brandenburger Tor entfern lagen Claire und Katja auf dem Boden von Katjas Wohnzimmer und verrenkten sich in gymnastischen Übungen.

“Oh Mann, wann ist denn das endlich vorbei?” fragte Claire genervt.

“Hör’ auf Dich zu jammern! Wir haben gesagt, Du suchst ‘was aus und ich such’ was aus. ich bin auch mit Dir gerannt und hab’ mich nicht beschwert!”

“Du bist nicht gerannt,” gab Claire, immer noch genervt, zurück. Dann ließ sie sich auf die Gymnastikmatte sinken und sah zu Katja hinüber. Resigniert sagte sie:

“Meine Verlegerin will, dass ich Sex habe!”

“Kannst Du nicht irgendeinen Ex’ ausgraben?” fragte Katja, immer in Kopfstandhaltung, zurück. Im nächsten Moment wurde ihr erst bewusst, was sie da gesagt hatte. Auch sie ließ sich auf die Gymnastikmatte sinken und meinte:

“Entschuldige bitte! Ich glaub mir ist schwindlig …”

Claire schüttelte nur den Kopf.

“LoveCool wäre genau das Richtige für Dich,” meinte Katja jetzt, “da hab’ ich doch auch Bernd kennengelernt.”

“Ach, das ist doch Menschen verachtend! Wie im Supermarkt! Kauf’ ich! Kauf’ ich nicht! Kauf ich!” gab Claire zurück.

“Aber, wenn Dir einer gefällt, dann könnt Ihr Euch auch schreiben oder so …,” meinte Katja, die gerade dabei war mit der besagten App ein Profil für Claire zu erstellen. 

“Ich glaub’ da nicht dran. Ich glaub’ ich bin mit dem Thema durch. Vielleicht hat jeder nur eine einzige Chance und … ich hatte meine schon,” gab Claire zu Bedenken und sah Katja an. In diesem Moment drückte ihre Freundin auf den Auslöser ihrer Handy-Kamera und fragte:

“Ab wie vielen Treffen würdest Du mit einem in die Kiste …?”

  


”Smartphone” by [JESHOOTS-com](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/iphone-smartphone-anwendungen-410324/)

  
  
  
“Mann, Katja, ich kann das nicht!”

Doch Claires Freundin hörte nicht zu, sondern hielt ihr nur das Smartphone hin, auf dem das Bild eines jugendlichen Bodybuilders zu sehen war.

“Nein!” sagte Claire und fügte hinzu: “Diese armen Menschen!”

“Diiiiese arrrrrmen Mennnnnschen,” sang’ Katja nun.

“Die zeigen sich da so!”

“Die zeiiiigennnn siiiiich da soooo!”

“Und dann werden die einfach weggewischt!”

“Einfach! Weg! Ge! Wischt!”

Nun untermalte Katja ihren Singsang auch noch mit entsprechenden Gesten.

“Dabei wollen die einfach nur Liebe!”

“Die wollen eiiinnnnfach nuuuurrrr Liiiiiebe!”

Katja hielt mit ihrem Gesang inne:

“Claire! Die wollen Sex!”

Wieder zeigte Katja der Freundin ein Bild mit einem Mann, diesmal handelte es sich um einen Rocker auf seinem Motorrad. Claire lachte auf. 

“Ok, ‘was romaaaanntisches!”

“Ich glaub’ da nicht dran! Horzinger schreibt, es gibt vier wichtige Dinge für die Liebe, die fast nie zusammenkommen und das waren nicht ‘Ich kann Photoshop’, ‘Ich surfe gern’, ‘Ich hab’ viele Hobbies’ und ‘20 cm’. Vier wichtige Dinge, nämlich …”

Katja, die nur zu genau wusste, wie sehr Claire das Buch des Philosophen Georg Horzinger über die Liebe verinnerlicht hatte, unterbrach ihre Freundin:

“Ja, ja, ich weiß: Verbindung, Verblendung, Kastanien und so … Claire! Es geht doch nur um ein date!”

Wieder hielt sie Claire das Smartphone hin, diesmal mit dem Bild eines Mannes in einem Anzug, der an ihren gemeinsamen Professor an der Uni erinnerte. Claire verdrehte die Augen. Claire stand auf, doch Katja wollte sie aufhalten und sang ihr hinter her:

“Bitte wisch ihn nicht weg, Claire, bitte wisch ihn nicht weg, er zeigt sich hier doch soooooo!”  


“Kneipe” by [Free-Photos](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/restaurant-bar-z%C3%A4hler-menschen-690569/)

Es war am selben Abend gegen 20.00 Uhr. Jamie und Jason hatten ihre Arbeit schon vor über einer Stunde beendet, die Redaktion des “Berliner Beobachters” aber immer noch nicht verlassen. Auf Jason wartete zu Hause niemand und Jamie hatte irgendwie kein Bedürfnis in seine Wohnung zurück zu kehren und … Fiona zu treffen. So hatten sie beide etwas beim Pizzaservice bestellt, gegessen und waren nun dabei eine Runde Tischfußball zu spielen. Plötzlich meldete Jamies Smartphone den Eingang einer neuen sms. Sofort unterbrach Jamie das Spiel, zog das Gerät aus der Hosentasche und klickte das Display an.

“Was’n los?” fragte Jason genervt, “Ist das Deine Demsel in Distress oder was?”

“Gehe heute Abend ins Rosette. Hilfe, as mache ich hier eigentlich!” las Jamie vor. Dann fragte er:

“Kennst Du das Rosette?”

“Rosette? Kenne ich!” gab Jason zurück und nahm noch einen großen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.

“Ich schreib’ der zurück,” meinte Jamie, überlegte es sich dann jedoch sogleich wieder. 

“Weißt Du was, ich gehe dahin!” sagte er, steckte das Smartphone ein und griff nach seiner Jacke.

“Wie jetzt?” fragte Jason und verstand die Welt nicht mehr: 

“Wieso willst Du denn jetzt da hin gehen?”

“Weiß’ ich nicht, keine Ahnung, nur so ein Gefühl!”

“Nur so ein Gefühl! Das ist ein Aufwand! Jamie! ich hatte hier gerade einen netten Abend!”

Jason rief hinter dem Freund her, der schon auf dem Weg zum Aufzug war. Dann ergriff er seinen Rucksack und die Jacke und rannte hinter Jamie her.

Zehn Minuten nachdem Jamie und Jason im ‘Rosette’ angekommen waren und sich an die Bar gesetzt hatten, trafen auch Katja und Claire vor der Bar ein.

“Ach, ich glaub’ ich geh’ lieber wieder zurück’,” meinte Claire und wollte sich umdrehen.

Katja hielt sie zurück:

“Auf gar keinen fall! Schau’ mal, da ist er schon und der ist ganz niedlich! Gib’ mal Deinen Ring her!”

“Nee,” antwortete Claire, zog Franks Verlobungsring vom Finger und steckte ihn in die Tasche ihres Mantels.

Währenddessen erging sich Jason in Vermutungen darüber, ob der Absender der sms nicht doch ein Mann gewesen sein könnte und machte Jamie damit noch nervöser.

  


”Mojito” by [paulsteuber](https://pixabay.com/de/photos/cocktail-mojito-getr%C3%A4nk-alkoholisch-2306939/)

  
  
“Also,” sagte Katja, die immer noch mit Claire draußen vor der Bar stand, “denk’ an Deine Dating-Behinderung und stell’ keine Deiner bescheuerten Fragen!”

“Danke für den Preptalk, mach’ mich doch noch nervöser!”

“Immer dran denken: Erst trinken, dann reden! Und Du weißt ja: Du hast heute sturmfreie Bude, der Bernd hat Zeit …”

“Bernd hat Bock!” meine Claire. Dann gab sie Katja einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging in Richtung der Bar. Kurz bevor sie die Tür öffnen konnte, rief Katja ihr zu:

“Claire?”

Claire drehte sich um.

“Verkack’s nicht!”

Claire verdrehte die Augen, dann ging sie weiter.

Als sich die Tür der Bar mit einem Quietschen öffnete, drehte sich Jamie um. Er erkannte sie sofort. Es war die wundervolle Frau, die er am Morgen in der U-Bahn gesehen hatte! 

“Das ist sie!” raunte er Jason zu und stieß diesem dabei in die Rippen.

Claire aber ging an der Bar vorbei und steuerte zielstrebig einen Tisch am Fenster an, an dem ein Mann saß, der dem Idealbild eines 0815-Bodybuilders aus der Werbung entsprach.


	8. Help, I need somebody! (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie kommt seinen Ziel, Claire kennenzulernen, einen Schritt weiter.

“Liebe” by [Takmeomeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-liebe-paar-zusammen-finger-437968%2F&t=NWY4YjBkYzJmM2ZkN2Q0N2QzNTA5MzkyOWRjMGEyMjJlN2ZmYjhmMixzaGN4VE9odQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125616690%2Fbeing-yours-1-back-to-the-future&m=1)

Von der Bar aus beobachtete Jamie, wie sich zwischen dem 08/15-Bodybuilder und der wunderbaren Frau aus der U-Bahn ein angeregtes Gespräch entwickelte. Zumindest der Bodybuilder schien zu reden wie ein Wasserfall. **  
**

“Bist Du Dir sicher, dass sie das ist?” fragte Jason.

“Ja, ich glaube schon,” antwortete Jamie.

“Ich ruf’ die jetzt mal an,” schlug Jason vor und begann, Claires Nummer in sein Smartphone zu tippen, dann drückte er auf den grünen “Anruf”-Button und ließ es klingeln. Doch niemand hob ab. 

“Abgeschaltet,” flüsterte er in Jamies Richtung.

Plötzlich stand der Bodybuilder-Typ auf und gin Richtung WC. Nur einen Augenblick später meldete Jamies Smartphone den Eingang einer neuen Nachricht:

  
_ “Aber irgendwie ist der zu schön … Was macht der eigentlich die ganze Zeit mit seinen Haaren?”_

  
Jamie sah dem Bodybuilder nach, der sich, mitten im Gehen, mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare fuhr. Er fuhr Jason mit dem rechten Ellenbogen in die Rippen, und fragte, als dieser von seinem Smartphone aufsah:

“Sag’ mal ist der schön?”

“Waaas?” fragte Jason mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck. 

“Hälst Du den für einen ausgesprochen schönen Mann? Sag’ mal!”

Jason sah dem Bodybuilder nach.

“Weiß ich doch nicht! Das weiß kein Mann, außer … Du stehst auf Männer.”

Jason blickte wieder auf sein Smartphone, dann zeigte er es Jamie:

“Hier, sieh’ mal. Die ist hier irgendwo!”

Jason blickte sich um.

Widerwillig sah Jamie hin. Auf dem Gerät erschien das Bild von Katja. Jamie schüttelte den Kopf:

“Ach, lass’ mich mit Deiner Sex-App in Ruhe!”

“Das ist keine Sex-App! Da geht’s um Liebe!”

“Konzentrier’ Dich ‘mal!”

“Ok, dann konzentriere ich mich. Ich nehm’ ganz schön Opfer für Dich in Kauf!”

Doch Jamie hörte schon nicht mehr zu. Er blickte zu dem Tisch am Fenster hinüber, an dem Claire saß. Der Bodybuilder kam zurück und sie setzten ihr Gespräch fort. Ein oder zweimal hörte er Claire lachen.

“Kneipe” by [Free-Photos](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Frestaurant-bar-z%25C3%25A4hler-menschen-690569%2F&t=YzE2MzBkYTI5ZTI0M2VjMWJjOWY1OGYzN2Q5NjI5YTRkMTM5ZTE0YSw1Qm5TYW9Ycg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188049998840%2Fdein-sein-7-help-i-need-somebody-1&m=1)

  
  


“Das ist sie! Hab’ ich doch gesagt!”

“Sieht nicht besonders unglücklich aus, Deine neue Liebe,” meinte Jason. Auf Jamies frustrierten Blick hin wandte sich der Freund jedoch sofort wieder seinem Smartphone zu. Plötzlich erhoben sich Claire und der Bodybuilder. Er half ihr in ihren Mantel und dann gingen sie auch schon bereits an der Bar vorbei und zum Ausgang.

“Mission failed! Sie geht mit dem Disney-Prinzen!” meinte Jason. Als er jedoch Jamies enttäuschtes Gesicht sah, fügte er hinzu:

“Keine Sorge! Disney-Prinzen sind schlecht im Bett!”

Als ob ihm das helfen würde! Jamie kippte den Whisky hinunter, der vor ihm stand und bestellte einen zweiten. Im Lauf des Abends sollten es noch einige Whiskys mehr werden …

Während Jamie im Rosette seinen Kummer in schottischem Whisky ertränkte, wehrte sich Claire einige Kilometer entfernt - erfolgreich - gegen die Zudringlichkeiten des Bodybuilders. So hatte sie sich ein erstes Date ganz bestimmt nicht vorgestellt. Dieser Mann konnte einfach seine Hände nicht bei sich behalten. Nur fünfzehn Minuten, nachdem sie in Katjas Wohnung angekommen waren, hatte sie ihn auch schon wieder hinaus befördert. Entnervt suchte sie nach Franks Ring. Als sie ihn endlich in einer ihrer Manteltaschen gefunden hatte, setzte sie ihn auf und atmete beruhigt aus. Was für ein Abend! Dieser ganze Unsinn mit dem Onlinedating! Sie hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Nie wieder würde sie so etwas tun! Sie beschloss ausgiebig zu duschen, um sich den Geruch der Bar (und damit die Erinnerung an den Bodybuilders) abzuwaschen. Nachdem das erledigt war, trank sie ein großes Glas Wein und ging ins Bett. Trotz des Alkohols konnte sie nicht gleich einschlafen. Aber irgendwann hatte sie sich dann doch in den Schlaf geweint.

Jamie war derweil leicht torkelnd in seinem Apartment angekommen. Er fiel wie ein Stein auf sein Bett. Dann griff er zu seinem Smartphone und klickte Fionas Nummer an. Nach ungefähr einer Minute meldete sich ihre vollkommen verschlafene Stimme:

“Hallo?”

“Vielleicht sollten wir doch zusammenziehen,” lallte er ohne weiter nachzudenken.

“Jamie, bist Du betrunken?”

“Ziemlich …”

Alles was er dann noch hörte war ein genervtes lautes “Oh!” und das klicken, mit dem der Anruf beendet wurde. Jamie beschloss, sich in diesem Moment nicht zu ärgern, sondern einfach einzuschlafen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und kurz darauf erfüllte sein Schnarchen den Raum.

“Whiskey” by [markusspiske](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fwhiskey-alkohol-trinken-sucht-1486365%2F&t=MWRlYmJjMWRkNWM1MzUwNjRjMWI5ODhiM2IyZTkyYTMwNjcxYjE5NixVYk11SFU1Nw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188197836785%2Fdein-sein-8-help-i-need-somebody-2&m=1)

Am nächsten Vormittag fand Katja einen Post-it-Zettel von Claire am Kühlschrank ihrer Wohnung.

“Bin in der ‘Goldenen Henne’” stand da.

Sie gab einen tiefen Seufzer von sich und nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in die Kneipe. Als sie durch die Tür trat, sah Kalle sie mit besorgtem Blick an und nickte mit seinem Kopf in Richtung des hinteren Gastraums. Dort fand Katja Claire an ihrem gemeinsamen Stammplatz. Gelangweilt kaute sie auf einer Currywurst herum. Katja wusste sofort: Die Sache am Abend zuvor war schief gelaufen. Kurz darauf bestätigte Claire diesen Eindruck:  
  
“Ich vertraue meinem Bauchgefühl nicht mehr. Anstatt aufzustehen und zu gehen, als der Typ mir sein Lebensmotto nennt, habe ich auch noch versucht, mir den intelligent zu saufen.”

“Was war denn sein Motto?” fragte Katja interessiert.

“Der Schmerz ist für den Moment, der Stolz für das ganze Leben.”

Katja verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. 

“Ich kann doch nicht immer, wenn ich jemanden küsse, davon traurig werden? Bin ich jetzt für den Rest meines Lebens traurig?”

Katja wusste darauf keine Antwort. Also versuchte sie, Claire abzulenken:

“Was macht denn Dein Buch?”

“Ich kann im Moment kein Buch über eine lebensfrohe Raupe schreiben!”

“Ach was machen wir denn mit Dir?” fragte Katja und zog Claire in ihre Arme.

“Was macht Bernd?” fragte diese.

“Der? Der ist noch im Entscheidungsprozess.”

“Vergiss ihn!” riet Claire.

“Läuft,” gab Katja wenig überzeugend zur Antwort.

“Schreibtisch” by [rawpixel ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fschreibtisch-arbeit-gesch%25C3%25A4ft-b%25C3%25BCro-3139127%2F&t=ODQ3NWI0M2JlMWQ5NmFlOTJjMzQ1ZDIwYWY0YTg4MDYzNzBhODNiMyxVYk11SFU1Nw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188197836785%2Fdein-sein-8-help-i-need-somebody-2&m=1)

  
  


Als Jamie neun Stunden nachdem er betrunken eingeschlafen war endlich an seinem Schreibtisch in der Redaktion des Berliner Beobachters saß, war er immer noch vollkommen verkatert. Plötzlich klingelte das Telefon. 

“Ja?”

Es war Fiona, die, wie immer, gleich zur Sache kam:

“Es ist nicht in Ordnung, dass Du mich mitten in der Nacht anrufst.”

“Aber wieso? Wenn wir zusammen wohnen würden, dann dürfte ich Dich doch auch nachts wecken …”

“Nee! Dann würdest Du aber sofort in der Badewanne schlafen!”

Jamie wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte außer:

“Tut mir leid.”

“Und wie ist jetzt nüchtern Deine Entscheidung?”

In genau diesem Moment signalisierte sein Smartphone den Eingang einer neuen sms.

“Hallo? Hallo Jamie? Jamie!”

Er versuchte, die neue sms zu lesen und gleichzeitig Fiona zuzuhören, doch dazu war sein verkaterter Kopf noch nicht in der Lager.

“Tut mir Leid, der Chef will mich sprechen. Ich ruf’ später zurück!” log er und legte auf.

Fiona sah wutentbrannt auf ihr Smartphone.

Jamie starrte ebenfalls auf sein Smartphone, das jetzt in immer kürzer werdenden Abständen den Eingang neuer Nachrichten meldete.

_“Er hat nicht geküsst wie Du.”_

_ “Er hat mich nicht berührt wie Du.”_

_ “Er roch’ nicht wie Du.”_

Jamie stand auf und rannte zu Jasons Schreibtisch hinüber.

“Hier! Sie hat geschrieben!” 

Dann las er vor:

_“Er hat nicht geküsst wie Du.”_

_ “Er hat mich nicht berührt wie Du!”_

_ “Er roch’ nicht wie Du.”_

_ _

_”_Smartphone” by [fancycrave1](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ftelefon-halten-ger%25C3%25A4t-gadget-iphone-916392%2F&t=NWVmNjZhNWY2ODEzMDFlN2I1NTY5MmQzMDg5MDhiMzE5NjgyODQyOSxVYk11SFU1Nw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188197836785%2Fdein-sein-8-help-i-need-somebody-2&m=1)

  
  
  
Jason sah ihn leicht gelangweilt an. Dann nahm er den Bleistift aus dem Mund und meinte:

“Ja und?”

“Das ist von ihr! Verstehst Du denn nicht! Sie will den Disney-Prinzen nicht!” sagte Jamie voller Begeisterung.

Jason atmete tief ein.

“Hab’ ich Dir doch gesagt. Disney-Prinzen sind schlecht im Bett!”

“Und jetzt? Bist Du in sie verknallt oder was?”

“Ich weiß auch nicht,” gab Jamie zu, “irgendwie lässt mich das nicht los.”

Jason sah Jamie mitleidig an.

“Ich hab’ Dir gesagt, Du sollst Cola nicht aus Plastikflaschen trinken. Da ist Weichmacher drin.”

Jamie entschied sich, die Beleidigung zu überhören.

“Komm’, jetzt bleib’ doch mal ernst!”

“Ich soll ernst bleiben? Du schwärmst für eine Frau, die unendlich lange sms an ihren Ex-Freund oder wer weiß ich nicht schickt! Mann, die ist doch irgendwo zwischen gut und böse!”

Jason steckte den Bleistift wieder in den Mund und drehte sich seinem Bildschirm zu. 

“Entschuldigung, ich wollte Deine neue Freundin nicht beleidigen.”

“Oh Mann, keine Ahnung …. aber sie berührt mein Herz.”

Jason drehte sich wieder zu Jamie und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, als wollte er gleich einen Arzt rufen.

“Jamie …,” sagte er kopfschüttelnd, “weinst Du jetzt auch bei Filmen von Barbara Streisand?”

Auch auf die neuerlich Beleidigung ging Jamie nicht ein, sondern fragte:

“Also hilfst Du mir jetzt?”

“Ja, klar,” antwortete Jason resigniert, “was soll ich machen?”

Ehe Jamie antworten konnte, wurde das Gespräch durch das Vibrieren von Jasons Smartphone unterbrochen. Jason griff zu dem Gerät und nahm das Gespräch an:

“Hallo?”

“Ja, hallo. Sie hatten gestern bei mir angerufen,” sagte eine Frauenstimme.

“Frau” by [kaboompics](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ffrau-m%25C3%25A4dchen-dame-jung-diskussion-791874%2F&t=ZWE4NGZlMjIzN2YyMjhjYjllMGVmZGM2YWJjZmZhYTA4ODE3MDE0YSxVYk11SFU1Nw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188197836785%2Fdein-sein-8-help-i-need-somebody-2&m=1)

Jason verzog fragend das Gesicht.

“Wer ist denn da?” fragte er.

“Ja, das würde ich gerne von Ihnen wissen,” antwortete die Frauenstimme.

“Hier ist Jason. Und wer ist da?”

“Claire. Claire Beauchamp. Warum haben Sie denn bei mir angerufen?”

“Ach, da hab’ ich mich vielleicht verwählt,” log er.

In diesem Moment schoss Jamie über den Schreibtisch und wollte nach dem Smartphone greifen. Doch Jason wehrte ihn ab. 

“Ok, dann Tschüss!” sagte Claire.

“Auf Wiedersehen!” gab Jason zurück. Dann wandte er sich zu Jamie:

“Das war sie! Claire! Claire Beauchamp!”

Jamie wusste nicht, ob er begeistert oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Einerseits freute er sich, dass er nun endlich den Namen der wunderschönen Frau aus der U-Bahn kannte, andererseits hätte er nur zu gern mit ihr gesprochen. Allerdings musste er, wenn er sich gegenüber ehrlich sein wollte, auch zugeben, dass er nicht gewusst hätte, worüber er mit ihr hätte sprechen können.

“Ich ruf’ sie zurück,” schlug Jason vor.

“Nein, Mann! Bist Du verrückt! Was willst Du der denn sagen?”

In diesem Moment kam Charlotta mit zwei großen Bechern voller Kaffee um die Ecke. 

“Kaffee” by [HolgersFotografie](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fkaffee-cafe-kaffeetasse-getr%25C3%25A4nk-3014019%2F&t=ZDBlZmZhMTliNjFkZGQ3MDE0NzFiY2FhOTk0MjA2YjNiMjMxZjdhNixVYk11SFU1Nw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188197836785%2Fdein-sein-8-help-i-need-somebody-2&m=1)

“Was ist denn hier los,” fragte sie mit ihrer freundlich-quieckigen Stimme und stellte jedem der Männer einen Becher mit Kaffee hin.

“Ach,” antwortete Jamie, ”das wäre eine viel zu lange Geschichte.”

“Für viel zu lange Geschichten habe ich immer Zeit,” gab Charlotta zurück.

Eine Viertelstunde später saß sie verheult und schniefend auf Jasons Stuhl und zog en Kleenex nach dem anderen aus der Box, die Jamie ihr hingestellt hatte.

“Weil … schnief …. weil … schnief …”

“Er ist tot?” fragte Jamie, aber die Frage hörte sich mehr an wie eine Feststellung.

“Ja,” gab Charlotta schniefend zurück. 

Jamie sah unschlüssig vor sich hin. Dann richtete er sich auf.

“Ich muss los, ich … muss eine Wohnung besichtigen.”

Jason und Charlotta nickten ihm zu. Er nickte zurück und machte sich wiederwillig auf den Weg zu der Adresse, die Fiona ihm geschickt hatte.


	9. Help, I need somebody! (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie und Fiona besichtigen eine Wohnung. Claire versucht, ein neues Buch zu schreiben. Und schließlich trifft Jamie endlich Henriette Boot.

“Liebe” by [Takmeomeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-liebe-paar-zusammen-finger-437968%2F&t=NWY4YjBkYzJmM2ZkN2Q0N2QzNTA5MzkyOWRjMGEyMjJlN2ZmYjhmMixzaGN4VE9odQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125616690%2Fbeing-yours-1-back-to-the-future&m=1)

Als Jamie bei der angegebenen Adresse eintraf, stand Fiona bereits in der Küche. In der Hand hatte sie ein Clipboard mit einer mehrere Seiten umfassenden Checkliste für die neue Wohnung. Sie begrüßten sich kurz:**  
**

“Die Küche ist schön, nicht wahr? Ich mag die Farben!”

Doch Jamie war nicht nach einem Gespräch über Kücheneinrichtungen zu Mute.

“Sag’ mal, erinnerst Du Dich noch, wie wir uns kennengelernt haben?”

“Ja klar doch, damals als keiner mehr nach dem Volleyball etwas mit trinken gehen wollte,” antwortete Fiona während sie auf ihrem Clipboard notierte, dass die Küchentheke über vier Steckdosen verfügte.

“Genau,” stimme Jamie zu und fragte: “Und hattest Du da einen … ähm … Liebesorgasmus als Du mich gesehen hast?”

Fiona lachte halb hysterisch auf:

“Liebesorgasmus?! Das ist das bescheuerteste Wort das ich je gehört habe.”

“Modern” by [qimono](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fillustrations%2Farchitektur-innenraum-zimmer-modern-2804069%2F&t=M2JiYjA0NmZhNzNhYWZiYjJhN2FhMTg3N2E1ZTNiODc1MzdmZjIyZSxFM05welRwUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188350285695%2Fdein-sein-9-help-i-need-somebody-3&m=1)

Sie ging in Richtung Badezimmer davon. Jamie folgte ihr.

“Ja, o.k., ich weiß, es ist ein bescheuertes Wort. Aber hattest Du einen? Hattest Du das Gefühl, deine Beine werden weich. Eben wie bei einem Orgasmus, nur ohne Sex?”

”Bestimmt sind meine Beine irgendwann mal weich geworden,” sagte Fiona, während sie nebenbei intensiv die Türen und Schubladen des begehbaren Kleiderschrankes begutachtete.

“Wie groß ist die Instandhaltungsrücklage?” fragte sie dann den Makler, der den beiden von der Küche aus gefolgt war.

“Die Übersicht faxe ich ihnen ebenfalls,” antwortete der Mann im dunkelblauen Anzug.

“Kürzlich habe ich gelesen, dass arrangierte Ehen sogar länger halten als unsere Zufalls-Ehen. Es geht doch wirklich um etwas anderes im Leben als um weiche Beine!”

Fiona inspizierte die Wasserhähne im Badezimmer. 

“Aber Du hättest doch wohl auch nicht gewollt, dass Deine Eltern Dir einen Ehemann aussuchen?” fragte Jamie erstaunt.

“Wieso nicht?” antwortete Fiona zu seiner Überraschung und fügte hinzu: “Heute wollen alle immer alles haben: Der Sex soll super sein, der Mann soll der beste Freund sein, der, dem man alles anvertrauen kann. Was ist eigentlich aus dem guten alten ‘Es ist ok’ geworden? Sag’ mal siehst Du hier irgendwo Schimmel?”

Fiona öffnete den Deckel der Toilette und begutachtete sie. Dann drückte sie auf die Spültaste. Ganz offensichtlich war sie mit dem, was sie sah, zufrieden.

“Ja, das stimmt schon, was Du da sagst. Klingt schon irgendwie richtig für mich.”

“Irgendwie?” fragte Fiona und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an, während sie ein Foto von den Waschbecken machte.

“Ja, aber es klingt doch auch irgendwie als würde etwas fehlen? Will man nicht auch den Zauber? Die Poesie? Will man nicht viel mehr als einem eigentlich zusteht, weil es auch um alles geht?”

Fiona schloss die Badezimmertür und lies Jamie dahinter stehen.

“Hallo?!” rief dieser völlig überrascht.

Sie öffnete die Tür und lächelte ihn an.

”Bad” by [midascode](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fbad-badezimmer-luxus-1336164%2F&t=ZDNkZjY5MjNlMzc1NDlhNTU3YjNlYWFmZWUwZjBiMjFkZGFkZDhlMCxFM05welRwUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188350285695%2Fdein-sein-9-help-i-need-somebody-3&m=1)

  
  
  
“Ich wollte nur sehen, ob die Tür schalldicht ist.”

“Ja, es geht doch um mehr. Um Deine ganze Liebe, um Dein ganzes Herz, um Dein ganzes Wesen …”

Fiona ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Wohnzimmer. Jamie folgte ihr.

“Mein ganzes Wesen kann doch aber nicht vom Zufall abhängen!”

“Ja, deswegen, aber damit sagst Du doch, dass Du eigentlich mehr willst! Wenn Du angeblich immer alles genau planst, dann doch damit immer alles ok ist!”

Fiona wandte sich wieder an den Makler:

“Der Boden hier,” sagte sie und deutete auf eine defekte Fliese, “das wird aber noch gemacht, oder?”

Der Makler nickte und Fiona drehte sich wieder zu Jamie um.

“Ja, bitte?” fragte sie.

“Du hast eigentlich nur Angst davor, dass es total schief gehen kann! Du hast Angst vor dem Winter und gehst deswegen nicht in die Sonne!”

Fiona drehte sich erneut zu dem Makler um:

“Die Außenwände sind gut gedämmt, oder?”

Wieder nickte der Makler.

“30 Steckdosen,” notierte Fiona.

Jamie trat von hinten an sie heran:

“Ein bisschen groß die Wohnung, oder?”

“Wieso? Willst Du in zwei Jahren noch einmal umziehen?”

“Wieso in zwei Jahren?”

“Hast Du wieder nicht aufgepasst?” fragte Fiona frustriert.

“Wenn wir uns vergrößern,” fuhr sie fort und dabei machte sie eine Bewegung, die einen sehr runden Babybauch andeutete, “dann brauchen wir auch eine größere Wohnung.”

“Ah so, ja …”

Fiona drehte sich noch einmal zu dem Makler um:

“Gibt es einen Energieausweis?”

“Selbstredend!”  
  
“Gut, dann wollen wir uns bewerben. Jamie, Deine Gehaltsbescheinigung!”

“Oh, die hab’ ich jetzt gar nicht …”

Fiona sah ihn frustriert und wütend zugleich an:

“Du hattest einen Job! Einen einzigen Job!”

“Wohnzimmer” by [Pexels](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fwohnung-wohnzimmer-durch-die-wand-1851201%2F&t=MGUwNTFkNDcwZDcyMjgwNGM0NTNjODhhZjYxZGUyMzAxYzNiNzU2NCxFM05welRwUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188350285695%2Fdein-sein-9-help-i-need-somebody-3&m=1)

Die gemeinsame Heimfahrt verlief unerfreulich still. In Jamies Apartment angekommen, aßen sie schweigend das von unterwegs mitgebrachte Essen. Fiona verzog sich früh ins Schlafzimmer, während Jamie es sich mit der Biographie von Henriette Boot auf dem Sofa bequem machte. Dort schlief er dann auch irgendwann ein. Als er am Morgen mit einem leicht schmerzenden Rücken erwachte, hatte Fiona bereits die Wohnung verlassen. Das war schon öfter geschehen, doch diesmal fand er auf dem Küchentisch kein vorbereitetes Frühstück vor und in der Kanne der Kaffeemaschine befand sich auch keine zweite Tasse Kaffee mehr. Sollte er das alles als ein gutes oder als ein schlechtes Zeichen deuten? Er wusste es nicht.

Während Jamie Wohnungen besichtigte und über die Zukunft seiner Beziehung zu Fiona nachdachte, versuchte Claire eine neue, lustige Geschichte für die Raupe Cate zu entwerfen. Doch es wollte und wollte ihr einfach nicht gelingen. Sie entschied sich, einen kleinen Ausflug zu machen und fuhr zum nächsten Dönerladen. Dort kaufte sie zwei kleine Döner. Als sie wieder im Wagen saß, packte sie beide Döner aus und legte einen davon auf die Beifahrerseite. Dann sagte sie:

“Guten Appetit” und biss in ihren Fladen.

Während sie aß, sah sie aus dem Fenster. Es schien als würden ihr überall, wohin sie sah, nur Paare entgegen kommen., Ein Rentnerehepaar überquerte einen Zebrastreifen, zwei frisch verliebte Jugendliche gingen knutschend an ihrem Wagen vorbei und als sie über die Straße sah, konnte sein zwei Schulkinder sehen, die ihr Schulbrot miteinander teilten. Sie seufzte:

“Ich hätte noch nicht einmal die Chance auf die Arche Noah zu kommen.”

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Döner, der noch immer unangetastet auf dem Beifahrersitz lag. 

“Willst Du Deinen nicht?” fragte sie. Dann seufzte sie erneut, griff nach dem anderen Döner und biss hinein.  
  


“Döner” by [HutchRock](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fd%25C3%25B6ner-kebap-t%25C3%25BCrkische-spezialit%25C3%25A4t-1753615%2F&t=MWNmNzQyNWFlZmQwZGVkODMyZDcwZWY2YzYxOTZmMGM2YjRjMjExNixFM05welRwUw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188350285695%2Fdein-sein-9-help-i-need-somebody-3&m=1)

  
Am Tag darauf war Jamies großer Tag. Endlich hatte er einen Interview-Termin bei Henriette Boot bekommen. Nachdem er ungefähr 30 Minuten auf dem Gang vor ihrer Suite gesessen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und die Assistentin der Sängerin rief: “Berliner Beobachter! Fraser!” Jamie erhob sich und saß kurz darauf auf einem eleganten Sofa. Ihm gegenüber hatte Henriette Boot auf einem eben solchen Platz genommen. Was dann geschah, sollte seinem Leben eine vollkommen neue Richtung geben. 


	10. Help, I need somebody! (4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie trifft Henriette Boot, aber das Interview verläuft gänzlich anders als gedacht.

“Liebe” by [Takmeomeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-liebe-paar-zusammen-finger-437968%2F&t=NWY4YjBkYzJmM2ZkN2Q0N2QzNTA5MzkyOWRjMGEyMjJlN2ZmYjhmMixzaGN4VE9odQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125616690%2Fbeing-yours-1-back-to-the-future&m=1)

Am Tag darauf war Jamies großer Tag. Endlich hatte er einen Interview-Termin bei Henriette Boot bekommen. Nachdem er ungefähr 30 Minuten auf dem Gang vor ihrer Suite gesessen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und die Assistentin der Sängerin rief: 

“Berliner Beobachter! Fraser!”

“Sofa” by [leemelina08 ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fhome-gep%25C3%25A4ck-sofa-casa-cor-1622401%2F&t=YWY2MTA4MzM0ZjAyMDQxNjViNDcxNGNkNTg3MmNmMmMyN2QwNGRmYSxzR2xHYmk4Ng%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188499331460%2Fdein-sein-10-help-i-need-somebody-4&m=1)

Jamie erhob sich und saß kurz darauf auf einem eleganten Sofa. Ihm gegenüber hatte Henriette Boot auf einem eben solchen Platz genommen. Ehe er noch etwas sagen konnte, klatschte die Sängerin in die Hände. Dann stand sie auf, lief durch den Raum und klatschte mehrfach hintereinander. Jamie sah ihr dabei verwundert zu. Schließlich setzte sich die Sängerin wieder:**  
**

“Besser, nicht wahr?”

“Ähm … ja?”

Henriette Boot strahlte und setzte sich wieder. Jamie versuchte noch einmal, ein Gespräch zu beginnen:

“Frau Boot, sie stehen für Deutschland wie die Nationalelf oder das Oktoberfest. Aber wo endet die Kunstfigur? Wie viel echten Menschen lassen sie zu?”

Henriette Boot starrte ihn an und … schwieg.

“Hm,” war alles, was Jamie nun sagen konnte.

Er griff zu der Mappe mit Fragen, die er in den vergangenen Tagen zusammengestellt hatte.

“Ihre nächste Single handelt von einem Schmetterling, der fliegen will,” sagte er dann an die Sängerin gerichtet.

Deren Gesicht erhellte sich sofort. Sie begann zu lächeln und hauchte ein zärtliches

“Ja.”

“Wer sagt denn von sich, dass er ein Schmetterling sei?” fragte Jamie. 

Henriette Boots Gesichtsausdruck verdunkelte sich augenblicklich. 

“Der Schmetterling,” sagte sie dann (und zwar in einem Ton als müsse sie einen Erstklässler belehren), “ist in vielen Kulturen dieser Welt ein Symbol für Erneuerung, Verwandlung.”

“Verwandlung?” fragte Jamie ungläubig.

“Schmetterling” by [minka2507](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fschmetterling-insekt-tier-4072574%2F&t=OGMxYTJhZjk1YjRhNzZlODkyMjQzZTNlMzFmNTc5MGY2ZjM3YTkyMCxzR2xHYmk4Ng%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188499331460%2Fdein-sein-10-help-i-need-somebody-4&m=1)

Henriette Bott sprang auf.

“Es ist wirklich sehr anstrengend mit einen Energiestaubsauger wie Ihnen! Haben Sie denn überhaupt eine Ahnung von Ihrem höheren Ich, Herr Fraser? Spüren Sie die Verbindung?”

Jamie blickte sie erneut ganz verwundert an.

Nun beugte sich Henriette Boot zu ihm hinunter:

“Sie sind ein kluger Mann, Herr Fraser. Aber sie sind nicht da. Sie haben die Präsenz einer benutzten Unterhose.”

Jamie dachte, ihn träfe ein Schlag.

Die Sängerin nahm wieder auf ihrem Sofa Platz. Dann kommandierte sie:

“So setzen Sie sich ‘mal aufrecht hin, lassen sie die Arme hängen! Und dann atmen sie tiiiiieeeeeef aus. Alles muss raaaaauuuuuussss!”

Sie sah, dass Jamie sie verstört anblickte.

“Kommen Sie Herr Fraser! Machern Sie die Augen zu!”

Jamie gehorchte. Wenn er diesen Unsinn mitspielen musste, um an das von Setzmann gewünschte Interview mit dieser Frau zu kommen, er würde es tun. Also atmete er tief ein und tief aus. Plötzlich fragte ihn Henriette Boot:

“Sind Sie verliebt?”

Jamie riss die Augen auf.

“Jein.”

“Jein? Jein! Sie sind ja ein noch schwierigerer Fall als ich dachte!”

“Ja, es … ist … kompliziert.”

Jamie schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht.

“Waaasss?”

“Naja, Sie fragen mich, ob ich verliebt bin und ich sage ‘Jein’ und … ich … denk’ dabei … gar nicht an meine Freundin!”

“Sondern?”  
  


Es war wie eine Befreiung. Plötzlich brachen sich die Worte aus seinem Innern nur so Bahn. Dabei frage er sich, wie er dazu kam, dieser ihm vollkommen unbekannten Frau seine innersten Gedanken anzuvertrauen. Doch dann wischte er die Vorbehalte beiseite. Hier saß er zum ersten mal einer Person gegenüber, von der er intuitiv den Eindruck hatte, dass sie wirklich an ihm interessiert war. Er erzählte von seiner verkorksten Beziehung zu Fiona, von dem neuen Smartphone, von den sms die ihn plötzlich erreicht hatten, von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Claire in der U-Bahn und von dem Reinfall im Rosette. Auf das Kommando von Henriette Boot wechselten sie von den Sofas auf den Boden. Sie lagen nebeneinander auf dem dicken weichen Teppich und blickten an die weiße Zimmerdecke. Dann fragte Jamie:

“Haben Sie schon einmal einen … Liebesorgasmus gehabt?”

Zu seiner großen Überraschung fand Henriette Boot diese Frage gar nicht verrückt. Im Gegenteil, sie begann zu erzählen. Von ihrer Ehe, von einer Urlaubsreise in die Anden und wie sie dort ihren heutigen Mann kennengelernt hatte:

“Wir sahen uns an und es war, als erkannten wir uns.”

Henriette Boot erzählte und erzählte. Irgendwann sagte sie:

“Die Liebe, Herr Fraser, kennt kein ‘jein’!”

Dann ging urplötzlich die Tür auf und die Assistentin erschien:

“So, Ihre Zeit ist vorbei.”

“Ja, aber … ich muss … doch noch … das Interview mit Ihnen machen,” warf Jamie ein.

Henriette Boot nahm seine Hand und legte irgendetwas hinein. Dann verschloss sie sie zur Faust. Dabei sagte sie:

“Kommen Sie das nächste Mal als Mann zu mir.”

“Anruf” by [niekverlaan](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ftelefon-mobil-anruf-samsung-iphone-586266%2F&t=NmFkMDY5NDgyYWE3ZTQ1MWE4MTI2Y2QwN2E0YTVmZmExZTI4NTExOSxzR2xHYmk4Ng%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188499331460%2Fdein-sein-10-help-i-need-somebody-4&m=1)

In weniger als einer Minute später fand er sich vor der Tür der Suite wieder. Genau in diesem Augenblick kündigte sein Smartphone eine neue sms an:

_“Ich höre jetzt auf, Dir zu schreiben. Ich werde langsam seltsam. Wenn etwas ist, ich bin in der Goldenen Henne.”_

Während Jamie auf dem weichen dicken Teppich der Suite von Henriette Boot lag, sass Claire vor dem kleinen Terrarium, das sie in der Stadt gekauft und in das sie eine Anzahl von Raupen gesetzt hatte. Katja kam in den Raum und meinte:

“Was machen denn die Raupen in meiner Küche?”

“Nichts,” gab Claire genervt zur Antwort.

“Warst Du schon auf dem Friedhof?”

“Lass’ mich in Ruhe!”

“Ich werd’ Dich mal ein bisschen in Ruhe lassen,” gab Katja zur Antwort und verschwand.

Als Jamie an diesem Abend nach Hause kam, saß Fiona zu seiner Überraschung am Küchentisch. Neben ihr stand ein große schwarzer Rollkoffer und eine gepackte Reisetasche.

“Ich … hab’ gar nicht … mit Dir gerechnet,” gab Jamie verwundert zu.

“Du hast schon wieder die Gehaltsnachweise vergessen.”

Er wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Doch Fiona schien gar nicht an einer Antwort interessiert zu sein und fuhr sogleich fort:

“Du magst es doch neuerdings so poetisch. Ich habe ein Gedicht für Dich:

‘Sie waren traurig ´  
verhielten sich heiter  
versuchten Küsse  
als ob nichts sei  
Da weinte sie schließlich  
und er stand dabei’”

Jamie öffnete den Kühlschrank und griff nach der Vodkaflasche. Dann nahm er zwei Schnapsgläser aus dem Schrank und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Er füllte die Gläser und schob eines zu Fiona. Sie nahm es und lehrte es in einem Zug. Er tat es ihr gleich.

“Wir können Freund bleiben, klar. Mit Freunden brauch’ ich kein gemeinsames Ziel” sagte sie und kippte den zweiten Vodka herunter. Als er nichts erwiderte, fragte sie: 

“Du schweigst? Ich nehm’ das als Zustimmung. In einigen Monaten wird es sich nicht mehr seltsam anfühlen. Dann ruf’ ich Dich an.”

Fiona stand auf und verließ die Wohnung.

“Koffer” by [webandi](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fzahlenschloss-koffer-aktenkoffer-1224702%2F&t=NTgzYTcxZmFkOGZhODRhNGY0ODEzOTgwZWFjMDMxZDRjY2QyNDVkMCxzR2xHYmk4Ng%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188499331460%2Fdein-sein-10-help-i-need-somebody-4&m=1)

Jamie zählte bis einhundert, dann sprang er auf, zog sich den Mantel wieder an und rannte die Treppe hinunter. Gerade noch rechtzeitig erreichte er die U-Bahn, die ihn in das Viertel brachte, in dem Jason wohnte. Zehn Minuten später stand er vor Jasons Wohnungstür und klingelte Sturm. Jason öffnete und ehe er etwas sagen konnte, begann Jamie schon zu erzählen:

“Sie schreibt nicht mehr!”

“F*ck!”

“Kennst Du ‘ne ‘Goldene Henne’? Können wir dahin gehen.”

“Ja, klar. Morgen?”

Vierzig Minuten später saßen sie an einem Tisch im hinteren Bereich der Kneipe ‘Goldene Henne’ und tranken ein Bier. Dann bestellten sie jeder eine Currywurst. Damit begann eine Odyssee, die Jamie auf seinem Weg zu Claire über ein wildes Meer der Gefühle führen sollte.

Wie ein Drogenabhängiger, der auf die Nachricht seines Dealers wartet, wartete Jamie auf eine neue sms von Claire. Doch so oft er auch auf sein Smartphone sah, es meldetet keine neue Nachricht. Also entschied er: Wenn Claire nicht zu ihm kam, so musste er eben zu ihr gehen.

Montagabend, gleich nach der Arbeit ging er mit Jason in die ‘Goldene Henne’. Sie aßen Currywurst und tranken Bier. Irgendwann um 20.00 Uhr, Claire war noch immer nicht erschienen, gaben sie auf und verließen die Kneipe. Nur wenige Minuten später erschienen Claire und Katja und ließen sich eine große Portion Pommes schmecken. 

Am Dienstagabend musste die Sportredaktion wegen eines Fußball-Länderspiels länger arbeiten. Es war schon 21.00 Uhr, als Jamie und Jason in der ‘Goldenen Henne’ eintrafen, Currywurst und Bier bestellten. Doch auch an diesem Abend hatten sie kein Glück. Wie auch? Claire und Katja hatten nach einem Einkaufsbummel in der Stadt in der Goldenen Henne gegessen und waren bereits um 19.30 Uhr zu einem gemeinsamen Fernsehabend nach Hause gegangen.

Am Mittwoch trafen Jamie und Jason um 19.00 Uhr in der Goldenen Henne ein. Sie konnten ja nicht ahnen, dass Katja “krank” war (sie hatte am Abend zuvor eindeutig zu viel getrunken) und Claire keine Lust auf ein einsames Abendessen in der Goldenen Henne hatte. Sie hatte telefonisch bei Kalle Schnitzel mit Pommes und Gemüse bestellt und das Essen dann auf dem Weg aus der Stadt nach Hause abgeholt. 

Auch der Donnerstag und der Freitag verliefen erfolglos für Jamie und Jason. Als Jamie Jason am Samstag abholte und mit ihm in die Goldene Henne gehen wollte, rebellierte der Freund. Er könne keine Currywurst mehr sehen, sagte er. Außerdem se ihre Mission doch sowieso nicht von Erfolg gekrönt. Jamie ließ sich überzeugen und so wanderten sie zu einem Kiosk, der gebratene Hähnchenteile und Pommes anbot. Dazu tranken sie … ein Bier.

“Currywurst” by [planet_fox](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fcurrywurst-curry-ketschup-w%25C3%25BCrstchen-4108522%2F&t=YWQ4OWRkOGVhYWFjODUzOWQzMWEyZGJhNTE1ODA2N2Q1ZDJkNDUzYyxzR2xHYmk4Ng%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188499331460%2Fdein-sein-10-help-i-need-somebody-4&m=1)

Während sie aßen, schaute Jamie immer wieder auf sein Smartphone. 

“Jamie! Hör doch ‘mal auf damit! Wie lange soll das noch so weiter gehen! Du schaust auf dein Phone, Du schaust zur Tür! Du schaust auf dein Phone, Du schaust zur Tür! Das ist doch krank!”

Doch in diesem Moment meldete das Jamies Smartphone den Eingang einer neuen Nachricht.

“Hier! Das ist sie!” rief er. Dann las er vor:

“Hier, wo niemals des Kummers Klagen tönen herrscht nur Entzücken und Lust.”

Er stutzte, dann fragte er:

“Was ist denn das? Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen?”

Jasons Blick fiel auf ein Plakat an einer nahe stehenden Litfaßsäule. Dort wurde eine Oper angekündigt und genau diese Zeilen fanden sich auch auf dem Plakat.

“Na, das weiß doch jeder mit ein wenig Allgemeinbildung,” antwortete Jason. Als Jamie nicht gleich reagierte fügte er hinzu: 

“Das ist Oper!”

“Oper?”

“Ja, Orpheus und Eurydike!”

“Und vom wem ist das?”

“Wie? Von wem?”

“Na, wer hat’s geschrieben?”

“Litfaßsäule” by [Gina_Janosch](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Flitfa%25C3%259Fs%25C3%25A4ule-litfass-plakate-668659%2F&t=ZGRmZGE2Y2VmOGJhY2UyMDE2ODgwNzFiZmViNDIwNGQ2ODAwMTExOCxzR2xHYmk4Ng%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188499331460%2Fdein-sein-10-help-i-need-somebody-4&m=1)

Noch einmal blickte Jason verstohlen auf das Plakat. Dann sagte er:

“Gluck! Christoph Willibald Gluck!”

“Alles klar! Dann heute Abend Oper!”

“Und? Mit wem gehst Du?”

“Na mit Dir!” antwortete Jamie und schlug Jason freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. 

“Wurst ist die eine Sache, aber ich geh’ nicht jeden Abend in die Oper!” protestierte Jason.

“Wieso? Ein bisschen Kultur kann Dir nicht schaden!”

* * *

**Vielen Dank für Ihr Interesse. Kapitel 11 erscheint am kommenden Montagabend um 22.00 Uhr MESZ. Freuen Sie sich auf eine neue Begegnung zwischen Jamie und Claire ...**


	11. Help, I met somebody! (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie und Claire begegnen einander erneut und diesmal ...

“Liebe” by [Takmeomeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-liebe-paar-zusammen-finger-437968%2F&t=NWY4YjBkYzJmM2ZkN2Q0N2QzNTA5MzkyOWRjMGEyMjJlN2ZmYjhmMixzaGN4VE9odQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125616690%2Fbeing-yours-1-back-to-the-future&m=1)

Sechs Stunden nach dem Mittagessen im Imbiss, standen Jamie und Jason, beide entsprechend dem Anlass in gedeckte Anzüge gekleidet, auf der obersten Stufe vor dem Eingang der Berliner Oper und hielten Ausschau nach Claire.**  
**

“Was schaust Du denn so wie ein Hund auf einer Veganer-Party?” fragte Jamie.

“Oper! Alter! Das Gequietsche! Ich verstehe da kein Wort!”

In diesem Moment kam gerade eine Bedienung vorbei, die Programmhefte verteilte. Jamie griff sich eines und reichte es an Jason weiter:

“Hier! Da steht alles drin!”

Jason las kurz darin, dann sagte er:

“Vier Stunden! Jamie! Das Ganze dauert vier Stunden!”

“Naja, Du kannst das ja mal auf Dich wirken lassen!”

“Jamie! Bitte! Ich will das nicht.”

“Konzerthaus Berlin” - Photo: “Diego Delso, delso.photo, License CC-BY-SA” [CC BY-SA 4.0 ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F4.0&t=N2RkM2UxNjBlZTc1N2QwNjU1OTZiMmQxMzljYjFmYmVkNWU4OWYzMixtdlJRc3c2eA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188662294175%2Fbeing-yours-11-help-i-met-somebody-1&m=1))]

  
  
  
Während Jason sich noch vergeblich dagegen zu wehren versuchte, vier Stunden Oper ertragen zu müssen, standen Claire und Katja an einem der Getränketresen im Inneren der Oper. Sie hatten das Gebäude durch einen der Nebeneingänge betreten. Während sie ein Glas Champagner tranken, entspann sich ein kurzes Gespräch zwischen ihnen:

“Du traust Dich also nicht auf den Friedhof, aber Du gehst in ‘Orpheus und Eurydike’, weil Du hoffst, dass es Dir bei Deiner Schreibblockade hilft?” fragte Katja, um dann fortzufahren: “Der holt die aus der Unterwelt zurück. Das ist nicht lustig!”

“Woher weißt Du denn, was in Orpheus und Eurydike passiert?”

“Ach, entschuldige mal! Das ist doch Allgemeinbildung, nicht wahr?”

Claire schien ihr nicht zu glauben und tatsächlich stimmte es auch nicht. Katja wusste, dass sie ihrer Freundin nichts vormachen konnte, also gab sie zu:

“‘Orphy und Eury, Teil 3 und Teil 4, Schlachten in der Unterwelt’, das Game habe ich programmiert! Aber … naja, weiß man ja auch …”

Plötzlich ertönte der Gong.

“Berlin, Staatsoper Unter den Linden, Café im Keller” - Photo: Andreas Praefcke [CC BY 3.0 ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby%2F3.0&t=Y2I1YTM1NTdiYzcyZmI3OTY2Y2Q2YTRhMzYyZjZlNmU0YjZjNzcyYSxtdlJRc3c2eA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188662294175%2Fbeing-yours-11-help-i-met-somebody-1&m=1))]

“Du,” sagte Katja, als wollte sie sich von Claire verabschieden, ”ich muss jetzt. Ich geh’ nämlich jetzt in die Oper. Orphy und Ulrike läuft.”

Claire lachte, dann folgte sie der Freundin in den großen Saal. Kurz darauf nahmen sie ihre Plätze ein und Katja flüsterte:

“Oh Mann, das ist ja hier wie beim Seniorenschwimmen!”

Dann klickte sie auf ihrem Smartphone herum und öffnete dieselbe App, die Jason Jamie am Abend im Rosette gezeigt hatte. Jasons Bild poppte vor Katja auf.

“Immer ist dieser Typ in der Nähe!”

Sie raunzte:

“Ich will Dich nicht!” Dann wischte sie Jason weg.

Während des ersten Akten vibrierte Katjas Smartphone mehrere Mal. Claire fragte, ob es Bernd sei, doch Katja verneinte. Kurz darauf verabschiedete sie sich, angeblich müsse sie einen Termin wegen der Arbeit wahrnehmen.  


“Arbeit …” dachte Claire. Sie wusste genau, dass das nicht stimmte, doch sie vergab Katja. Wahrscheinlich war es sowieso besser, wenn sie allein war. So konnte sie sich wesentlich besser auf die Oper konzentrieren, als wenn sie dauernd durch Katja und ihr Smartphone gestört wurde.

“Ist die tot?” fragte derweil Jason.

“Ja, darum geht’s doch!” antwortete Jamie genervt.

“Ich geh’ jetzt,” meinte Jason, dem das alles zuviel wurde und stand auf.

Jamie zog ihn wieder zurück auf den Sitz.

“Bleib’ sitzen!”

"Bejun Mehta, Anna Prohaska, Orfeo ed Euridice, Berlin State Opera, 2016″ Photo: Christian Michelides [CC BY-SA 4.0 ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/4.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F4.0&t=N2RkM2UxNjBlZTc1N2QwNjU1OTZiMmQxMzljYjFmYmVkNWU4OWYzMixtdlJRc3c2eA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188662294175%2Fbeing-yours-11-help-i-met-somebody-1&m=1))]

In diesem Moment sah er Claire.

“Da ist sie!”

“Es scheint ihr auch nicht zugefallen,” meinte Jason, der trotz der Abdunklung erkannt hatte, dass Claire weinte. 

Ab diesem Moment hatte Jamie für nichts anderes mehr Augen, wie gebannt starrte er die folgenden drei Stunden auf Claire und versuchte, alles, was er sah, in sich auf zu nehmen.

Jason hatte sich derweil die Hörer seines Smartphones in die Ohren gesteckt, sich zurückgelehnt und eine Playlist nach der anderen abgespielt. Hauptsache er musste ‘das Gequietsche’ nicht mehr hören.

Als die Oper endlich vorbei war, eilte Jamie mit schnellen Schritten auf den Gang und die Treppen hinunter. Er wollte Claire unbedingt am Eingang abpassen, ehe sie die Oper verließ. Und dann geschah es.

Mit großer Grazie und offensichtlich ganz in Gedanken kam Claire die rechte äußere Treppe herunter. Über ihren weißen Anzug aus Satin hatte sie bereits ihren Mantel gezogen. In ihren Händen hielt sie ihren Schal. Ganz plötzlich fühlte sie sich beobachtet und tatsächlich, als sie nach links sah, blickte sie in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht eines gut aussehenden, großen Mannes, Mitte 30 mit auffällig roten Haaren. Selbst wenn er von zahllosen Menschen umgeben gewesen wäre, hätte man ihn immer noch aus der Masse hervorstechen sehen. Claire fragte sich, woher sie diesen Mann in seinem perfekt sitzenden schwarzen Anzug kannte.

Jamie spürte, wie ihn seine gesamte Kraft verließ. Diese Frau war ja ‘in Natura’ noch viel schöner als er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Jetzt sah sie ihn sogar an! War das, was er hier erlebte, dasselbe, was in Sagen und Mythen als Erscheinung beschrieben wurde? Er wusste es nicht. Alles, was er wusste, war, dass sie wunderschön war und dass ihn die Begegnung mit ihr die Sprache verschlug. Jetzt wandte sie sich ihm zu und kam auf ihn zu! Beinahe hätte er sich umgedreht, um zu schauen, ob jemand hinter ihm stand, der sie erwartete. Doch nein! Sie lächelte ihn an, hüstelte ein bisschen und dann, dann sprach ihn an:

“Kennen wir uns?”

Jamie knetete seine Hände, wurde rot und meinte im Boden versinken zu müssen.

“Ich … ich weiß … auch nicht,” sagte er dann leise.

Claire blieb einen Augenblick stehen und sah ihn an. Er sah sie an und wünschte erneut, ihren Anblick ganz und gar in sich aufnehmen zu können. Plötzlich ging Claire einen Schritt weiter:

“Also dann …”

Jamie nahm allen Mut zusammen und trat ihr in den Weg:

“Aber sich nicht zu kennen, ist ja erst einmal kein Fehler. Manche Menschen leben jahrelang zusammen und kennen sich nicht. Und man kann ja sieben Milliarden auch keinen Strick daraus drehen, dass sie nicht jeden kennen.”

Claire sah den unbekannten Mann erstaunt an. Was redetet der da?

“Was ich damit sagen will, ist, es sind sich erst einmal alle fremd. Aber … aber wir könnten ja aufhören einander fremd zu sein.”

Claire lächelte und Jamie meinte, dass ihn in diesem Moment auch der letzte Rest an Kraft verließ.

“Wollen Sie mir Ihre Mobilnummer geben?” hörte er Claire fragen.

“Ja, natürlich, gerne, ausgezeichnet,” antwortete Jamie. Doch dann hielt er inne:

“Ähm, das Ding ist nur, ich hab’ gar kein Mobil …”

“Das gibt es heute noch?” fragte Claire ungläubig.

“Ja, aber ich bin eigentlich überhaupt nicht seltsam, also nicht ausgesprochen seltsam, ich telefoniere nur nicht gern im Gehen. Aber Sie können mich in der Redaktion anrufen. Ich schreib Ihnen einfach mal …”

Er zog einen Stift und einen kleinen Notizblock aus dem Inneren seines Jacketts.

“… die Nummer auf. James … James Fraser.”

Er reichte ihr den Zettel.

Sie nahm ihn, blickte kurz darauf und sagte:

“Danke! Claire … Claire Beauchamp.”

Jamie schwieg. Er wollte sie nur ansehen und ihre Stimme hören.

“Tja,” hörte er Claire dann sagen, “dann sind wir uns ja beinahe keine Fremden mehr.”

“Ja, richtig,” antwortete er.

Claire lächelte ihn noch einmal an und ging dann an ihm vorbei. Er sah ihr nach. Plötzlich drehte sie sich noch einmal um und ihre wundervollen, schwarzen Locken setzten sich in Wellen in Bewegung. Sie sah ihn an, nickte und lächelte. Jamie lächelte und nickte zurück. Dann war sie im Ausgang verschwunden. Kurz darauf erschien Jason. In seinen Händen hielt er zwei Biergläser. Eines davon reichte er Jamie. Dieser trank das Bier in einem Zug. Jason sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

“Berlin Staatsoper Zuschauerraum” - Foto: Andreas Praefcke  
[CC BY 3.0 ([https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby%2F3.0&t=YzU4MTEwM2EwZjkzMjQwNjQ1MjM3NjczZWU5ZTcyNmFlN2JkOTViYSxJeDJBTlEwaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188662243220%2Fdein-sein-11-help-i-met-somebody-1&m=1))]  
  


“Schau nicht so,” sagte Jamie und drückte Jason das leere Glas in die Hand. Dann griff er nach dem zweiten Glas und leerte auch dieses in einem einzigen Zug. Jason sah ihn an, als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

“Schau nicht so,” sagte Jamie erneut, “ich habe gerade mit ihr gesprochen. Ich könnte jetzt drei doppelte Vodka vertragen.”

Jason bot an, noch in eine Bar zu gehen, doch Jamie lehnte dankend ab. Er wollte, er musste jetzt allein sein.

Eine halbe Stunde später setzte ihn ein Taxi vor seiner Haustür ab und kurz darauf ließ er sich auf sein Sofa fallen. In diesem Moment meldete sein Smartphone den Eingang einer neuen Nachricht. Jamie wollte sofort nachschauen, was Claire geschrieben hatte. Doch dann hielt er inne. Was, wenn sie ihre Begegnung nicht als so positiv empfunden hatte? Wieder gab das Smartphone einen Ton von sich. Und wider hielt sich jamie zurück. Erst als das Smartphone den Eingang von “Sechs neue Nachrichten” meldete, begann er zu lesen:

_“Das kommt jetzt vielleicht überraschend.”_

_“Sei nicht böse.”_

_“Ich habe jemanden getroffen und irgendwie war …”_

_“Als wenn …”_

_“… irgendwas wird …”_

_ “?”_

_ “Ich hoffe, Du kannst das verstehen. Gute Nacht.”_

  
Über Jamies Gesicht glitt ein sanftes Lächeln. Er seufzte. Dann sagte er leise:

“Gute Nacht.”

Er atmete aus und ließ dabei einen Seufzer hören.

Plötzlich meldete das Gerät den Eingang einer weiteren Nachricht:  
  


_ “PS: Wo gibt’s denn jetzt noch Mirabellen? ich brauche Mirabellen!”_

  
Ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf Jamies Gesicht.

“Mirabellen” - Foto: [hansbenn](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fmirabellen-obst-fr%25C3%25BCchte-lecker-1389438%2F&t=OTczYjgzMzE4NTBhY2RlNzJmMTE4YTczMzkzOTMxYjgwZTA5NmRjYyxJeDJBTlEwaQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188662243220%2Fdein-sein-11-help-i-met-somebody-1&m=1)

In dieser Nacht schlief James Fraser tief und fest. Und er träumte. Er träumte von der wunderschönen jungen Frau mit den langen, schwarzen Locken. Er träumte, wie er sie umarmte und küsste. Er träumte … bis ihn um 7.30 Uhr sein Wecker in die Realität zurück holte. Doch anstatt ärgerlich auf das Gerät einzuschlagen, schlug Jamie die Bettdecke beiseite, sprang aus dem Bett und in weniger als einer Minute stand er unter der Dusche. Um kurz nach 8.00 Uhr verließ er das Haus, kaufte unterwegs Kaffee und belegte Brötchen und fünf Minuten vor 9.00 Uhr saß er an seinem Schreibtisch in der Redaktion. Seine Kollegen waren verwundert. Er würde ihnen den wahren Grund für seinen Arbeitseinsatz nicht verraten. Aber eines war sicher: Er würde da sein, wenn sie, wenn Claire, im Büro anrufen würde. Jamie konnte es kaum erwarten.


	12. Help, I met somebody! (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der Montagmorgen verläuft für Jamie gänzlich anders als gedacht ...

“Liebe” by [Takmeomeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-liebe-paar-zusammen-finger-437968%2F&t=NWY4YjBkYzJmM2ZkN2Q0N2QzNTA5MzkyOWRjMGEyMjJlN2ZmYjhmMixzaGN4VE9odQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125616690%2Fbeing-yours-1-back-to-the-future&m=1)

Noch in der Nacht tauschten sich Katja und Claire über die Erlebnisse des Abends aus. Katja war der Meinung, dass die Tatsache, dass Jamie Claire keine Mobil-Nummer geben wollte, nur bedeuten könnte, dass er verheiratet sei. Doch Claire glaubte das nicht. Auf sie hatte ‘der Kerl’ einen ganz ‘altmodisch rechtschaffenen Eindruck gemacht’. Katjas ‘Geschichte des Abends” war nicht ganz so positiv. Bernd, der neue Lover, hatte sich immer noch nicht von seiner Frau getrennt, um mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Claire ahnte schon seit langem, dass auch aus dieser Affaire von Katja nichts werden würde. Die Freundin suchte sich mit absoluter Treffsicherheit immer die falschen Typen aus. In absehbarer Zeit würden sie ein langes Wochenende vor dem Fernseher verbringen, Eis und Chips in sich hineinstopfen und Liebesfilme in Dauerschleife sehen. Katja würde heulen und Claire würde ihr Tempotaschentücher reichen und sie trösten. So war es immer gewesen und so würde es mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit auch diesmal sein. Da war Claire sich sicher. Trotz dieser düsteren Ahnung verlief der restliche Abend, besser gesagt, die frühe Nacht, recht entspannt. Denn während sie sich die Erlebnisse des Abends erzählt hatten, hatten Katja und Claire mehrere Flaschen Bier geleert. Als sie um 2.00 Uhr am Morgen endlich in ihre Betten fielen, schliefen sie sofort ein.**  
**

“Berlin -U-Bahnstation Alexander-Platz” by [AndyLeungHK](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Falexanderplatz-berlin-deutschland-2662043%2F&t=Y2FhYWI3ZmU3MDNkMDI4ZGU1Y2FjODVkZTE1OGRhMWYzMmUyMjFlNyxkeGlpbXB5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188818396510%2Fdein-sein-12-help-i-met-somebody-2&m=1)

Als Jamie am nächsten Morgen wie immer die Treppe zur U-Bahn herunter ging, geschah es. Das Unglück. Das Unglück, das ihn fast seine neue Liebe und damit seine wiedergefundene Lebensfreude kosten sollte. Im morgendlichen Gedrängel all’ der Menschen, die zur U-bahn eilten, stieß ihn irgendjemand an und in diesem Moment fiel Jamie sein neues Smartphone aus der Hand. Es fiel direkt vor die Füße einer obdachlosen Bettlerin, die es sofort aufhob und in ihren Mantel steckte. Jamie stand fassungslos und mit offenem Mund vor der Frau. Für einen Moment blickten sie sich stumm an, dann sagte er:

“Das ist meins!”

“Nee!” antwortete die Frau ganz unverwandt.

Jamie hatte weder die Nerven, sich auf ein langes Gespräch einzulassen, noch war er in der Stimmung, zu feilschen. So sagte er:

“Ok. Ich brauch’ dieses Smartphone. Sie können haben, was Sie wollen, aber ich brauch’ _dieses_ _Smartphone_!”

Die Frau blickte ihn an, dann blickte sie auf seine neuen Turnschuhe.  
  


“Sportschuhe” by [pasja1000](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fzwei-sportschuhe-l%25C3%25B6wenzahn-pflanze-4101314%2F&t=ODU1NTZlYWYwMjc1ZTZmOGM2MzQ1ODIxYWM0ZTEwMzMyNjRjMDM1NSxkeGlpbXB5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188818396510%2Fdein-sein-12-help-i-met-somebody-2&m=1)

30 Minuten später saß Jamie, nur mit (verdreckten) Strümpfen an den Füßen an seinem Schreibtisch im Büro der Redaktion des ‘Berliner Beobachters’. Wie wild tippte er Zeilen in seinen Computer. Es waren Claire’s Textbotschaften. Eine nach der anderen gab er in ein neues Word-Dokument ein. Plötzlich erschien Charlotta.

“Was ist denn bei Dir los?” fragte sie genervt.

“Frag’ nicht!” antwortete Jamie, ebenso genervt.

“Die Besprechung dauert schon ewig, wann kommst Du denn?” gab die Sekretärin zurück. 

“Ich bin gleich soweit!”

“Wie lief das Interview mit Frau Boot?”

“Gut!”

“So Sch*ße? Hast Du wenigstens ein Layout order irgendetwas anderes, was wir Setzmann zeigen können?”

“Ja, ich hab’ recherchiert. Warte.”

Jamie klickte ein anderes Word-Dokument an und drückte auf den Befehl zum Drucken. Hinter ihm signalisierte der Druckter mit dem gewohnten Geräusch, dass ein Ausdruck bereit stand. Charlotta griff danach und ging davon. Jamie öffnete die unterste Schublade seines Schreibtisches, in der er zum Glück noch ein Paar Ersatzschuhe verstaut hatte. Er zog die Schuhe an und folgte Charlotta in das große Besprechungszimmer, wo bereits der Rest der Mitarbeiter versammelt war. Setzmann hielt den Ausdruck, den Charlotta ihm gegeben hatte in den Händen und zitierte daraus, während alle anwesenden Kollegen die Augen verdrehten und Grimassen zogen:

“Er hat nicht geküsst wie Du. Er hat mich nicht berührt wie Du. Er roch nicht wie Du. Und jetzt ist die Leere viel größer, mein Verlangen nach Dir viel stärker, die Sehnsucht schmerzt.”

Setzmann hielt einen Moment lang inne. Dann fragte er: 

“Was soll das, Fraser? Ist das alles, was Sie momentan über Frau Boot zu berichten haben?”

Ein gedämpftes Kichern der Kollegen wurde hörbar.

“N .. nein, d.. das sind Songtexte, neue Songtexte, die sie mir vorab schon ‘mal geschickt hat. Das … das ist von dem neuen Album,” antwortete Jamie mit hochrotem Kopf.

Setzmann sah ihn an, fragte aber nur:

“Gibt es sonst noch etwas?”

Jamie überreichte ihm den - jetzt korrekten - Ausdruck seiner Recherchen. Setzmann überflog die Papiere und sagte dann:

”Drucker” by [stevepb](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fdrucker-schreibtisch-b%25C3%25BCro-fax-790396%2F&t=MjA4NWViM2IxZjI2NDcyMWEzZWRmYjY1Njg5NGQwZDY0NjFmOGVlYixkeGlpbXB5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188818396510%2Fdein-sein-12-help-i-met-somebody-2&m=1)

  
  
“Na, das könnte doch etwas werden. Machen Sie mal weiter … und wir sehen uns hier morgen alle wieder.”

Setzmann klopfte kurz auf den Tisch, dann verließ er den Raum und kehrte in sein Büro zurück. Bevor noch einer der Kollegen eine hämische Bemerkung machen konnte, griff Jamie nach den “Songtexten” und eilte ebenfalls aus dem Raum. Jason und Charlotta folgten ihm auf dem Fuß. 

“Wieso druckst Du denn die sms aus?” fragte Jason.

“Ich wollte die gar nicht ausdrucken,” antwortete Jamie.

“Das ist doch voll romantisch,” gab Charlotta ungefragt zu bedenken.

“Mann! Ich habe fast mein neues Smartphone verloren und da habe ich gedacht … Ach ist ja auch ganz egal!”

Jamie war genervt, aber Charlotta gab’ nicht nach:

“Was denn?”

“Mann, das sind sms, die mir krass viel bedeuten, weil sie mich berühren. Ich will die nicht verlieren! Ich will die behalten! Ok?!”

Jamie war wütend. Er ließ sich auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen. Auch Jason war in Rage.

“Lösch’ doch mal diese sms, es ist sowieso krass, dass Du da immer mit liest!” brüllte er Jamie entgegen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Jamies Schreibtisch und auf einen dort liegenden Halbedelstein.

“Was ist denn das hier überhaupt?” fragte Jason und griff nach dem Stein. Doch Jamie war schneller, entriss Jason den Rosenquarz und sagte:

“Das ist ein Heilstein.”

“Ein ‘Heilstein’?” frage Jason vollkommen erstaunt und wollte gerade zu einer langen Tirade über esoterischen Unsinn ansetzen, als Jamies Telefon klingelte. Da die beiden Männer gerade mit dem Stein beschäftigt waren,nahm Charlotta den Anruf entgegen:

“Telefon” by [ElasticComputeFarm](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ftelefon-technischer-support-cisco-1223310%2F&t=NTc3NWQwMDliMzEzYjQ2OTIzZmQ5MjFjZGM5YTllMDAwN2UyMDRiYSxkeGlpbXB5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188818396510%2Fdein-sein-12-help-i-met-somebody-2&m=1)  
  


“Berliner Beobachter, Anschluss James Fraser. Wen darf ich durchstellen?”

Dann wandte sie sich an Jamie:

“Eine Frau Beauchamp.”

Jamie, immer noch genervt von den Geschehnissen dieses Morgens, antwortete:

“Kenne ich nicht.”

Jason sah ihn alarmiert an und schlug mit einer Zeitung, die er bis jetzt unter dem Arm getragen hatte, auf den Kopf.

“Nein, warte!” schrie Jamie jetzt, wie vom Blitz getroffen. Dann flüsterte er ganz aufgeregt: 

“Nicht auflegen! Nicht auflegen!”

Charlotta grinste ihn an. Dann sprach sie in den Hörer:

“Einen Moment, ich prüfe, ob ich Sie durchstellen kann.”

An Jamie gewandt fragte sie:

“Wer ist sie?”

“Claire!”

“Das ist _die_ Claire?”

Jamie nickte.

“Moment, Frau Beauchamp, ich stelle Sie durch,” flötete Charlotta nun in den Hörer. Dann reichte sie ihn an Jamie weiter. Der schluckte, dann sagte er:

“Ja. Hallo, Frau Beauchamp. Schön, dass Sie anrufen.”

“Küchentisch” by [JillWellington](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ffr%25C3%25BChst%25C3%25BCck-tisch-k%25C3%25BCchentisch-3694120%2F&t=OTU1NThjZDE3ZWQ5ZTg0MmE5OThiOThiYzY4NjI0NWZlYzIwNjQyZSxkeGlpbXB5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188818396510%2Fdein-sein-12-help-i-met-somebody-2&m=1)

Claire saß derweil in Katjas Küche auf der Eckbank und hielt ihr Smartphone am Ohr. Katja saß neben ihr und verfolgte das Gespräch.

“Ja. Guten Tag. Hier spricht Claire Beauchamp.”

Plötzlich fiel Claire nichts mehr ein. Katja fuchtelte mit der rechten Hand herum und bedeutete Claire weiter zu sprechen.

“Wir … wir kennen uns aus der Oper,” war alles, was Claire in diesem Moment einfiel.

Jamie wusste nicht direkt, was er darauf sagen konnte und sah Jason und Charlotta fragend an. Charlotta, die das Gespräch an einem anderen Apparat mithörte, fuchtelte mit ihrer rechten Hand im Kreis herum und bedeutete ihm, dass er das Gespräch am Laufen halten sollte. 

“Sie sind also … eine Freundin der Oper?” fragte Jamie, nur um dafür einen frustrierten Blick von Charlotta und ein Augenrollen von Jason zu ernten.

“Ähm … ehrlich gesagt, gar nicht so,” antwortete Claire.

“Ja, schön. Sehr, sehr schön,” gab Jamie zurück. Wieder bedeutete ihm Charlotta das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten.

“Das … das sagt man so seit pep Guardiola,” gab Jamie nun zu bedenken. 

“Pep … Guardiola?” fragte Claire zurück. 

“Der Fußballtrainer, der redet so,” gab Jamie zur Antwort.

Claire wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

Derweil hatte Charlotta das Wort _“Essen”_ in großen Buchstaben auf ein Blatt Papier geschrieben und hielt es Jamie hin.

“Äh. Essen Sie?” fragte er nun in den Hörer, korrigierte sich dann aber sogleich: “Ich meine nicht allgemein, sondern speziell. Ich meine, mit mir. Würden Sie mal …?”

Claire war wie versteinert. Doch Katja gab ihr einen Stoß in die Rippen:

“Äh ja, klar. Mögen Sie Currywurst?”

Katja verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

“Sehr, sehr gern,” kam Jamies Antwort durch den Hörer.

“Ok,” sagte Claire, “dann treffen wir uns an der Friedrichsbrücke und dann können wir ‘rüber gehen zur ‘Goldenen Henne? Kennen Sie die?”

In diesem Moment tauchte Setzmann vor Jamies Schreibtisch auf und fragte:

“Warum stehen denn hier alle herum und sehen Ihnen beim Telefonieren zu?”

Jamie wollte vermeiden, dass Claire irgendeine peinliche Bemerkung seines Chefs mitbekam und sagte kurz:

“Ja. Perfekt. 18.00 Uhr. Ich freu’ mich auch.”

Dann legte er den Hörer auf.

“Currywurst” by [planet_fox](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fcurrywurst-curry-ketschup-w%25C3%25BCrstchen-4108522%2F&t=YmUwNDQ3YWQyN2M1ZjY5NjkwMmQxN2ZlZGJjN2UyM2Q0ZWIzNmVhNixkeGlpbXB5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188818396510%2Fdein-sein-12-help-i-met-somebody-2&m=1)

  
  


Zurück blieb eine verwundert dreinschauende Claire in Katjas Küche, die immer noch ihr Smartphone ans Ohr hielt.

“Ok. Bis dann,” sagte sie, obwohl Ihr Gesprächspartner bereits aufgelegt hatte.

Claire nahm das Gerät vom Ohr, legte es auf den Tisch und sah Katja verwundert an.

“Ok,” sagte die Freundin, “Du hast Dir gerade ein ganz normales Date klar gemacht? Ohne LoveTool oder andere Apps? Einfach so? Ein Bio-Date, ganz organisch? Alles echt? Krass!”

Sie nickte Claire bewundernd zu.

“Der war schon _sehr seltsam_,” gab Claire zu bedenken.

“Seltsam ist gut,” versicherte Katja.

“Wieso?”

“Seltsam heißt nervös, nervös heißt interessiert!”

Katja klopfte dreimal auf den Tisch.

“Das ist gut!”  
  


Im Redaktionsbüro des Berliner Beobachters stand Setzmann noch immer vor Jamies Schreibtisch. In seinen Händen hielt er die Recherche zu Henriette Boot, die Jamie ihm gegeben hatte.

“Entschuldigen Sie,” sagte Jamie, “das war vorhin sehr unprofessionell.”

“Ja, ja, machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen. Haben Sie einen Moment Zeit?”

“Äh, eigentlich nicht, ich müsste …”

“Wo müssen Sie hin?”

Zehn Minuten später saß Jamie in Setzmanns dunkelblauen Mercedes SL und wurde von seinem Chef zu seiner Wohnung gefahren. Jamie versuchte die Fahrt mit einem Gespräch aufzulockern:

“Mit der Henriette Boot Geschichte läuft es sehr gut. Sehr, sehr gut.”

Doch Setzmann ging gar nicht darauf ein:

“Es gibt ein Problem mit meiner Freundin. Sie ist eine ganz außergewöhnliche Frau … aber sehr kompliziert. Ich öffne mich nicht genug, sagt sie. Aber selbst wenn ich mich ungeheuer öffne und tief in mich hineinschaue, dann ist da nicht viel. Ich bin halt, wie ich bin. Ohne große Wort-Girlanden … Sie dagegen … das ist ganz große Oper bei Ihnen!”

Jamie schluckte, dann sagte er:

“Naja, das waren ja nur Songtexte …”

“Wir wissen beide, dass das nicht stimmt,” antwortete Setzmann und hielt Jamie sein Smartphone hin. 

“Ja, ist Ihre Freundin denn … eher eine Blume oder ein Kaktus, der mehr Wasser braucht?” fragte Jamie und dabei versuchte er sich krampfhaft an weitere Aussagen aus Charlottas Selbsthilfeblogs zu erinnern.

Setzmann sah ihn begeistert an:

“Sie stellen die richtigen Fragen, Fraser! Sie müssen mein Cyrano sein! Schreiben Sie mir zehn, nein besser gleich zwanzig von diesen sms!”

“Ihr Cyrano?” frage Jamie ungläubig.

“Ja,” antwortete Setzmann, “mein Cyrano. Glauben Sie mir, Fraser, ich frag’ Sie nicht gerne. Aber ich glaube, dass meine Freundin jetzt dringend so ein Zeichen von mir braucht. So wir sind da.”  
  


“Friedrichsbrücke - Berlin” by [maxgreene](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fupload.wikimedia.org%2Fwikipedia%2Fcommons%2Fe%2Fe2%2FBerlinerDom_mit_Friedrichsbruecke.jpg&t=ZGU2NjUzODgzOWNhOTA3NjE2YmM3MGZkNTliOTNlZTgwZGQ4NmIxNCxkeGlpbXB5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188818396510%2Fdein-sein-12-help-i-met-somebody-2&m=1)  
[CC BY-SA 3.0 ([http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fcreativecommons.org%2Flicenses%2Fby-sa%2F3.0%2F&t=MGZkNWU5ZWZlYzIyYzI2OGUwN2Y4ZTBjZmFiNWMzNWJlODk1MGJiMCxkeGlpbXB5Vw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188818396510%2Fdein-sein-12-help-i-met-somebody-2&m=1))]  
  


  
Jamie versprach, Setzmann in den nächsten Tagen zwanzig “solcher sms” zu schreiben, dann stieg er aus dem Wagen aus.  
James Fraser eilte über die Straße in Richtung seiner Wohnung. Er musste sich duschen. Er musste frische Kleidung anziehen (und vor allem, andere Schuhe!). Dann musste er ein kleines Geschenk für Claire besorgen und dann musste er aufbrechen und zur Friedrichsbrücke gehen. Er hatte nur noch wenige Stunden Zeit. In wenigen Stunden würde er sie treffen. Claire. Die Liebe war nur noch wenige Stunden entfernt.


	13. Treffen auf der Friedrichsbrücke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie und Claire treffen sich zum ersten Mal allein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bitte um Entschuldigung, dass ich dieses Kapitel erst jetzt poste. Ein Trauerfall in meinem Freundeskreis hat sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen.

“Liebe” by [Takmeomeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-liebe-paar-zusammen-finger-437968%2F&t=NWY4YjBkYzJmM2ZkN2Q0N2QzNTA5MzkyOWRjMGEyMjJlN2ZmYjhmMixzaGN4VE9odQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125616690%2Fbeing-yours-1-back-to-the-future&m=1)

Die Vorbereitung auf das Treffen mit Claire verlief besser als Jamie gedacht hatte. Er duschte und rasierte sich. Dann wählte er einen der drei Anzüge aus, die er erst kürzlich aus der Reinigung geholt hatte. Direkt darunter standen die passenden (und vor allem geputzten!) Schuhe. Heimlich dankte er Fiona, die ihn immer angetrieben hatte, seine Sachen in Ordnung und griffbereit zu haben. Er hatte das gehasst, doch gerade jetzt zahlte sich ihr Ordnungswahn aus. Also: Thanks Fiona!**  
**

Jamie sah sich im Spiegel an. Es sah alles ordentlich aus. Er war weder zu casual unterwegs, noch war er zu overdressed. Nach einigem hin- und her verzichtete er auf den Schlips und ließ den ersten Knopf des Hemdkragens offen. Jetzt mussten nur noch seine Haare trocknen. Jamie hatte genügend Zeit und entschied, keinen Fön zu verwenden.  
Er nahm auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer Platz und griff nach dem seinem Smartphone, dann wählte er Setzmanns Nummer und begann, Nachrichten an seinen Chef zu schreiben. Während er unter der Dusche stand, waren ihm einige Sprüche eingefallen, mit denen er seinen Cyrano-Job zu erfüllen gedachte. Jamie musste lächeln. Duschen tat ihm einfach immer gut. Das Gefühl, das er empfand, wenn warmes Wasser über seinen verspannten Körper floss! Die Dusche war einer der wenigen Orte, an denen er wirklich entspannen konnte … und an dem ihm dann auch die besten Ideen kamen. Eine halbe Stunde später waren nicht nur seine Haare trocken, er hatte auch die ersten fünf “Cyrano”-smsen an Setzmann abgeschickt. Jamie atmete tief ein und streckte sich. Ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit und Freude breitete sich in ihm aus.  
Dann dachte er an Claire. Was sie wohl gerade tat? Würde sie sich in ähnlicher Weise auf diesen Abend vorbereiten? War sie genauso aufgeregt wie er? Er wusste es nicht und ehe er in einen Strudel von Gedanken versank, in dem er sich die unterschiedlichsten Möglichkeiten bildlich vorstellte, setzte er der Frage ein Ende. Es war Zeit, das kleine Geschenk für Claire zu besorgen. Er stand auf, zog seinen Mantel über und verließ die Wohnung.

“Abendstimmung Berliner Dom mit Friedrichsbrücke im Vordergrund“ *  
Foto: By maxgreene - Own work, CC BY-SA 3.0,  
[https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=916747](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fw%2Findex.php%3Fcurid%3D916747&t=NDNiYmRhMTE2N2E2NmNmNWFiZWJkNmMzYzE3MmYzMjFlZDRmNzFiZCxUTDRKbkRNTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188999811495%2Fdein-sein-13-treffen-auf-der-friedrichsbr%25C3%25BCcke&m=1)

Eine halbe Stunde später, es war gerade 17.00 Uhr, erreichte Jamie die U-Bahn-Station, von der aus er zur Friedrichsbrücke fahren wollte. Es war eine kurze Strecke. 13 Minuten später würde er dort sein. Er plante, in aller Ruhe die Treppen des U-Bahn-Aufgangs hinauf und zur Friedrichsbrücke hinüber gehen. Vom höchsten Punkt der Brücke würde er das ganze Areal bis zur Museums-Insel überblicken und genau sehen können, wann Claire am anderen Ende der Brücke eintraf. Doch dann geschah das Unerwartete. Nun ja, für Berliner wie Jamie war es nicht wirklich unerwartet, es war Alltag. Durch die Lautsprecheranlage verkündete eine freundliche Frauenstimme, dass die Bahn auf unbestimmte Zeit Verspätung hätte. Normalerweise störte Jamie sich nicht daran. Verspätete Busse und Bahnen gehörten in Berlin “einfach dazu”. Aber gerade heute, gerade heute durfte es nicht sein! Jamie griff in seine Manteltasche, holte das Smartphone hervor und wollte gerade Claire anrufen, als es ihn heiß durchfuhr:

_“Fraser! Du Idiot! Du hast kein Mobiltelefon! Und sie hat Dir auch nie ihre Nummer gegeben!”_

Er stellte stellte das Telefon auf Flugmodus, dann steckte er es in seine Hosentasche. 

Was konnte er nun tun? Er konnte zur Friedrichsbrücke joggen. Das wäre möglich, doch er wollte auf keinen Fall verschwitzt zu seinem ersten offiziellen Treffen mit Claire kommen. Also spurtete er die Treppen von der U-Bahn zur Straße hinauf und von dort zu einem Taxistand. Doch genau in dem Moment, als er dort ankam, fuhren die beiden Taxis, die dort bis zu diesem Augenblick gestanden hatten, fort. Es dauerte ganze zehn Minuten, bis wieder ein Taxi vorbei kam. Jamie winkte es heran, stieg ein und sagte dem Fahrer wohin er wollte. Eigentlich hätte auch eine Autofahrt zur Friedrichsbrücke auch nicht lange dauern sollen, aber zwischenzeitlich hatte der Feierabendverkehr eingesetzt und dieser begann die Straßen der Deutschen Hauptstadt zu verstopfen. Jamie wurde von Minute zu Minute nervöser. 

Die Aufregung, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, legte sich jedoch nicht, als der Taxifahrer ihn, fast noch pünktlich, um 17.55 Uhr an der Friedrichsbrücke absetzte. Die Aufregung steigerte sich. Jetzt würde er sie gleich sehen. Claire. Vorausgesetzt, sie hatte es sich nicht anders überlegt. Langsam ging er die Brücke hinauf. Als er dann auf ihrem Scheitelpunkt stand, sah er sie: Claire. Sie saß in einem alten hellblauen Audi und sah vor sich hin. Jamie hielt inne. Er atmete tief ein und sah erneut zu ihr hin. In diesem Moment erblickte Claire auch ihn. Er musste lächeln und er wusste, in diesem Moment hatte er sein Herz verloren. Ganz und gar und für immer. Wie in Trance ging er die andere Seite der Treppe hinunter und auf den Wagen zu. Claire öffnete die Tür und stieg aus.

“Hi,” sagte sie und lächelte Jamie an.

“Hi,” war alles, was er erwidern konnte.

Sie sahen sich einen Moment lang an, dann meinte Jamie:

“Das ist ja ein ziemlich großer Wagen.”

“Ach so, ja,” antwortete Claire, “der gehört mir eigentlich auch gar nicht.” 

Dass es sich bei dem hellblauen Audi der ehemalige Zweitwagen ihres verstorbenen Verlobten namens Frank war, wollte sie Jamie nicht gleich sagen.

“Wollen wir gehen?” fragte sie.

Jamie nickte und so bogen sie, vom Parkplatz aus kommend, in den Kolonnaden-Gang des Hofes der Alten Nationalgalerie ein, dessen Deckenbeleuchtung zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits eingeschaltet war. Zu seiner Überraschung waren sie auf der ganzen Strecke, die sie über die Museums-Insel führte, allein. Jamie fühlte sich wie im Traum. Er ging neben einer wunderschönen Frau, in der er sich gerade verliebt hatte, durch eine der romantischen Ecken dieser Stadt und niemand, wirklich niemand störte sie. Plötzlich durchbrach Claires Stimme die Stille.

“Säulengang Alte Nationalgalerie Berlin” * Foto von Thomas Wolf,[www.foto-tw.de](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.foto-tw.de&t=MmE4NWFjZWM0ZWU0ZjM5M2QyYmM0MzU5MmQwZTRiMGRkMDNlYjhiNSxUTDRKbkRNTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188999811495%2Fdein-sein-13-treffen-auf-der-friedrichsbr%25C3%25BCcke&m=1),  
CC BY-SA 3.0 de,[https://commons.wikimedia.org/w/index.php?curid=30695550](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fw%2Findex.php%3Fcurid%3D30695550&t=ZjY1YmJjZGIzMzIyYTQ1NjVhNWZjZjBhNDY5NDkzMjhiNDYyZjJkYSxUTDRKbkRNTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188999811495%2Fdein-sein-13-treffen-auf-der-friedrichsbr%25C3%25BCcke&m=1)

“Ich hoffe, es war ok, dass ich Dich einfach so angerufen habe?”

“Ja! Nein! Total! Ich … ich … hab’ mich da nur so ein bisschen beobachtet gefühlt,” schoss es aus ihm heraus.

Claire sah ihn verwundert an.

“Ok. … Ok … und wieso?”

“Ach, Zeitung halt,” versuchte Jamie zu beschwichtigen und fügte hinzu: “Die sind da alle total neugierig. Das muss wohl berufs … berufsbedingt sein.”

“Ok,” sagte Claire.

Sie gingen, fast im Gleichschritt einige Meter weiter durch die Kolonnaden. Dann fragte sie:

“Du schreibst für den Berliner Beobachter?”

Jamie nickte.

“Da lese ich immer die Sonntagsausgabe. Einmal von vorne bis hinten durch. Also, außer den Sportteil natürlich!”

Sie kicherte, Jamie starrte nach vorne auf den Weg und schluckte.

Claire blieb stehen und sah Jamie bestürzt an:

“Oh nein! Du … Du schreibst für den Sportteil … das …”

“Ja, genau. Aber das ist nicht so schlimm!”

“Na toll,” dachte Claire, “gleich beim ersten Treffen und beim ersten echten Gespräch mitten in den dicksten Fettnapf getrampelt! Beauchamp, reiß Dich zusammen!”

Kurz darauf erreichten sie die “Goldene Henne” und zwanzig Minuten später stocherten sie in den Resten ihrer “Currywurst mit Pommes und Salat”-Platte herum. Die Stimmung war gedrückt und irgendwie wollte kein wirkliches Gespräch in Gang kommen. Jamie fiel nichts anderes ein, als sich kurz auf die Toilette zu verziehen. Dort stand er vor dem Spiegel und redete sich selbst gut zu:

“Ok James, es ist eine Lüge, Sie weiß nichts und sie wird es nie wissen, aber das ist in Ordnung. Du kannst nichts dafür und Du machst nichts böses! Komm’ runter und beruhig’ Dich!”

Jamie griff zu seinem Smartphone und stellte es erneut auf Empfang. Er ahnte, dass Claire eine sms schreiben würde und brannte darauf, was sie über ihn dachte. Es dauerte etwas, bis er Empfang hatte, doch dann meldete das Gerät den Eingang von zwei neuen Nachrichten:

“Er ist …”

“Ja, ja, wie bin ich?!” dachte Jamie.

“… echt merkwürdig.”

“F*ck!”

“Fraser!” sagte er zu sich selbst, “Reiß’ Dich zusammen! Nur zwanzig Meter entfernt sitzt die schönste Frau, die Du je gesehen hast, an einem Tisch und wartet auf Dich! Jetzt oder nie!”

Er wusch sich die Hände, dann ging er zurück. 

Nachdem er sich gesetzt hatte, lächelte er sie an und sagte:

“Ok, ich würde gern noch ‘mal zurückspulen. Ich hatte mein letztes Date mit 16 oder so … Und da saß ich dann auch noch neben der Freundin von dem Mädchen, das ich eigentlich gemeint hatte, aber mein Freund hatte mich da platziert, weil er mich falsch verstanden hatte. Lange Geschichte, ist auch nicht so spannend … ”

Er seufzte und wurde rot.

“Oh Gott, es geht schon wieder los! Es ist als sähe ich mir selbst beim Untergang zu!” sagte er verzweifelt.

“Restaurant” by [Free-Photos](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Frestaurant-bar-z%25C3%25A4hler-menschen-690569%2F&t=ZmRlNTJkMDE3Y2UzZjY3MDUwNTRkNTI5NGMwY2EzODA3YTM4M2NkOCxUTDRKbkRNTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188999811495%2Fdein-sein-13-treffen-auf-der-friedrichsbr%25C3%25BCcke&m=1)

Claire lächelte ihn an. 

“Was hast Du gemacht?”

“Wie?”

“Mit dem Mädchen?”

“Ach so, ich habe es ihr schlussendlich gesagt.”

“Das ist tatsächlich nicht so eine spannende Geschichte,” gab Claire zu, hörte jedoch nicht auf zu lächeln.

Jamie zuckte mit den Schultern und schaute resigniert vor sich hin.

“Aber die Geschichte ist ehrlich und Ehrlichkeit ist gut.”

Er sah Claire an und in seinem Herzen begann ein kleiner Funke von Hoffnung zu brennen.

“Wahrscheinlich sitzt man meistens mit Leuten auf einem Date, die man nicht gemeint hat,” gab Claire zu bedenken.

“Was glaubst Du, wann man das weiß?” fragte Jamie geradeheraus.

Jetzt zuckte Claire mit den Schultern.

“Wahrscheinlich erst am Ende.”

“Na, dann hab’ ich ja noch ein bisschen Zeit,” antwortete Jamie und Claire konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Der Typ wurde ihr von Moment zu Moment sympatischer. Äußerlich war er ihr ja bereits in der Oper aufgefallen und ja, sie musste zugeben, dass sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild sie beeindruckt hatte. Aber nach allem, was sie erlebt hatte, hatte sie entschieden, mehr auf andere Qualitäten zu sehen. Wenn James Fraser wirklich so ehrlich war, wie er jetzt den Eindruck machte, dann war das trotz all’ seiner Merkwürdigkeiten ein guter Anfang. 

Zwanzig Minuten später hatten sie den Pub verlassen und spazierten an der Spree entlang. Jamie hatte ihr von dem Auftrag seines Chefs erzählt, ‘sein persönlicher Cyrano’ zu sein.

“Cyrano?” fragte sie, “Ist das nicht der mit der speziellen Nase?”

“Ja, genau,” antwortete Jamie, “der, der für so einen gut aussehenden Idioten Liebesbriefe schreibt.”

“Kriegt sie es denn ‘raus oder ist sie am Ende immer noch mit dem dummen Schönling zusammen?”

“Nein, sie kriegt es ‘raus, aber Cyrano stirbt.”

“Er stirbt?” fragte Claire.

“Ja, unsere Vorfahren hatten es nicht so drauf mit Romantic Comedy.”

Ohne es zu bemerken, hatte sie ihre Finger um ihren Verlobungsring gelegt. Jamie blickte verwundert auf ihre Hände.

“Oh, Entschuldigung. Ich … ich hätte ihn ablegen sollen, aber, … aber es ist jetzt vielleicht irgendwie nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt … mit dem Vorschlaghammer zu kommen … So: Hallo, ich bin die mit dem toten Verlobten! Aber … aber ich meine … irgendwie ist es ja auch so und ich kann es ja auch nicht ändern … und vielleicht ist es ja auch besser, wenn Du gleich weißt, woran Du bist … Ja also, mein Verlobter lebt nicht mehr.”

Jamie sah sie betroffen an, unfähig etwas zu sagen. Wie gerne hätte er sie jetzt in den Arm genommen, ihren Rücken gestreichelt und ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn gegeben. Doch dazu kannten sie sich noch nicht lange genug. Schließlich rettete Claire die vertrackte Situation mit einer Frage:

“Magst Du Dampfer?”

“Schiff” by [emkanicepic](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fgew%25C3%25A4sser-schiff-restaurant-bar-3334650%2F&t=ZTRlYTNjNmM3OWUwZWU0MWVkNzU3M2Y2NDkyNGIyMDU0YzZlNDM4MixUTDRKbkRNTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188999811495%2Fdein-sein-13-treffen-auf-der-friedrichsbr%25C3%25BCcke&m=1)

Jamie lächelte und nickte. 

“Gut, dann lass’ uns doch eine Fahrt mit dem Nachtdampfer auf der Spree machen!”

Sie schlenderten noch einige Zeit an der Spree entlang, bis sie zur Anlegestelle der Ausflugsschiffe kamen. Sie erkannten den Nachtdampfer schon von weitem an den kleinen bunten Leuchtkugeln, die rechts und links an der Reeling des Schiffes angebracht waren.

Nachdem sie die Karten gekauft und das Schiff bestiegen hatten, setzten sie sich nach ganz hinten an das Ende des Decks. Kurz darauf fuhr das Schiff los. Langsam glitten sie an den erleuchteten Gebäuden der Museums-Insel vorbei, sahen in den Nachthimmel und dann einander an.

“Ich hab’ Dir übrigens ‘was mitgebracht,” sagte Jamie plötzlich und griff in seine Manteltasche. Daraus zog er eine braune Papiertüte hervor, wie sie Gemüse- und Obsthändler zur Verpackung ihrer Waren gebrauchten. Er reichte Claire die Tüte, die sie erstaunt betrachtete, nahm und öffnete. 

“Du hast mir Mirabellen mitgebracht!”

“Hmmm.”

“Ich lieb’ nämlich Mirabellen!”

“Das hab’ ich mir gedacht!”

Jamie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

“Reichstag Berlin bei Nacht” by [sebastianheitzmann95](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Freichstag-nacht-berlin-show-2383431%2F&t=MjlkNjFiMjJmMjNjYjdmYWY2NzAwZGVhMDIyMmUzYTJmMWI3NDY1MixUTDRKbkRNTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188999811495%2Fdein-sein-13-treffen-auf-der-friedrichsbr%25C3%25BCcke&m=1)

Claire griff in die Tüte, holte eine Mirabelle heraus und wischte sie mit einem Papiertaschentuch ab. Dann steckte sie die Mirabelle in den Mund und begann zu kauen. Sie seufzte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich gleich die nächste Mirabelle in den Mund geschoben. Doch so unhöflich wollte sie nicht sein. Sie hielt Jamie die Tüte hin, der hinein griff, eine Mirabelle herausnahm, sie abwischte und zu essen begann. 

“Lecker, nicht wahr?”

“Super!”

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie saßen mit etlichen Kernen in ihren Händen da. Claire musste lachen und ihr Lachen war ansteckend wie ein Virus. Jamie musste ebenfalls lachen. Das Eis war gebrochen.

“Genial. Eine Dampferfahrt mit Mirabellen!”

Claire konnte nicht antworten, sie musste noch immer lachen.

Als der Dampfer dann am Fernsehturm vorbei fuhr, sagte sie:

“Ich mach’ jetzt aber kein Wettspucken mit Dir!”

“Warum nicht?”

Es war keine Frage, es war eine Herausforderung und wenn Claire Beauchamp einer Sache nicht widerstehen konnte, dann einer solchen Herausforderung. Sekunden später standen sie an der hinteren Reeling.

“Eins, zwei, drei,” sagte Jamie und wie auf Kommando spuckten sie ihre Kerne in die Spree. Nach jedem Kern folgte eine neue Lachsalve.

Claire wünschte sich, dass diese Nacht nie zu Ende gehen würde. Dieser Mann schien nicht nur ehrlich zu sein, er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sie wieder zum Lachen zu bringen. Ja, er war vielleicht ein wenig zaghaft, kein Draufgänger, dafür aber integer, solide, bodenständig. Und er war anwesend. Er war präsent. Er war da. Es war nicht, wie bei … Frank. Frank hatte mit ihr gesprochen und dennoch hatte sie immer wieder das Gefühl gehabt, dass er nicht wirklich da war, nicht wirklich anwesend. In Gedanken schien Frank immer irgendwo anders zu sein und Claire wusste nie, wo da war. Sie wusste nur, dass er nicht wirklich bei ihr war. Jamie hingegen war da. Ganz im hier und jetzt. Ganz bei ihr. Und seine Gegenwart beschwerte sie nicht. In dem Moment, als das Eis zwischen ihnen brach, als er seine Angst abgelegt hatte und als sie ihre Angst abgelegt hatte, waren sie einander begegnet. Wirklich begegnet. Und jetzt war es so leicht, so leicht miteinander unterwegs zu sein.

“Berlin - Museums-Insel bei Nacht” by [jplenio](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fbeleuchtet-abend-reflexion-gew%25C3%25A4sser-3130986%2F&t=MDNlNzE3YjAyOTIzNDY0NDhjM2U0YTAxMTBlNDQxYWI0YzQzODdkYyxUTDRKbkRNTw%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F188999811495%2Fdein-sein-13-treffen-auf-der-friedrichsbr%25C3%25BCcke&m=1)

Es war bereits 22.30 Uhr, als sie wieder am Anlegeplatz des Dampfers ankamen. Sie stiegen aus und gingen erneut an der Spree entlang. Es war, als hätten sie eine unausgesprochene, geheime Übereinkunft getroffen. Keiner von beiden würde in dieser Nacht nach Hause gehen. Das Gefühl, einander gefunden zu haben, einander wirklich begegnet zu sein, war so gegenwärtig. Keiner von beiden wollte es verlieren oder auch nur einen Moment missen. Noch einmal schlenderten sie über die Museums-Insel, machten halt auf einer Parkbank, sprachen über dieses und jenes, schlenderten weiter bis zur nächsten Parkbank, setzten sich und begannen erneut zu reden. Als sie irgendwann auf der anderen Seite der Insel angekommen war, fanden sie einen “Späti” der noch auf hatte, kauften Getränke und Süßigkeiten und begannen erneut über die Museums-Insel zu wandern. Sie setzten sich in eine Ecke der Kolonnaden, von wo aus man die Spree und die erleuchten Gebäude betrachten konnten und setzten ihr Gespräch fort. Insgeheim staunte Claire immer wieder. James Fraser schien wirklich Interesse an dem zu haben, was sie erzählte. Er fragte nach, stellte interessierte Detailfragen und hin- und wieder sah er sie einfach nur staunend an. Frank hatte das kaum getan. Wenn sie miteinander geredet hatten, dann hatte das ‘Gespräch’ meist in einem Monolog von ‘Dr. Randall’ geendet. Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie zuletzt ein solches Gespräch mit einem anderen Menschen geführt hatte. Ein Gespräch voller Tiefe und dennoch voller Witz. Ein Gespräch, das ihre Seele nicht auslaugte, sondern nährte. Claire wünschte sich nichts mehr, als das dieser Zustand für immer anhalten würde. 


	14. Ein neuer Tag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auch als der nächste Tag anbricht, können sich Claire und Jamie nicht trennen.

“Liebe” by [Takmeomeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-liebe-paar-zusammen-finger-437968%2F&t=NWY4YjBkYzJmM2ZkN2Q0N2QzNTA5MzkyOWRjMGEyMjJlN2ZmYjhmMixzaGN4VE9odQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125616690%2Fbeing-yours-1-back-to-the-future&m=1)

Sie hatten geredet und geredet und vollkommen die Zeit vergessen. Irgendwann brachen sie erneut auf und schlenderten durch den Stadtteil. Sie diskutierten gerade darüber, ob es nur die sichtbare Realität oder auch irgendetwas darüber hinaus gäbe, als sie als sie unter einer Brückenüberführung hindurch gingen. Jamie beharrte darauf, dass es nur die Realität gäbe, die man auch sah. Claire hingegen war anderer Meinung. Sie verwies darauf, dass “die ganze Physik auf Teilchen basiert, die man sich nicht erklären kann”. **  
**

“Ach, so fängt es doch immer an: Erst sagt man, man kann sich das nicht erklären und am Ende läuft man klatschend durch das Zimmer um schlechte Energien zu vertreiben.”

Jamie stand die Begegnung mit Henriette Boot in deren Hotel Suite noch lebhaft vor Augen. 

“Ich glaub’ nicht, dass Du so nüchtern bist, wie Du denkst,” widersprach Claire und musste lächeln.

Sie schwiegen einen Moment, dann nahm sie das Gespräch wieder auf:

“Für einen Beweisfanatiker bist Du viel zu …”

“... gut aussehend?” beendet Jamie den Satz. Ein Grinsen bereitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

“Nein, aber zu lustig,” meinte Claire und dabei musste sie unwillkürlich denken, wie wahr diese Aussage war. Dieser mann hatte es wirklich geschafft, sie wieder zum Lachen zu bringen. Sie fühlte sich wohl, ja geradezu leicht, in seiner Nähe. 

“Na, immerhin,” sagte Jamie. 

Wieder musste er lächeln. Als sie zum Ausgang der Unterführung kamen, trafen sie auf einen Straßenmusiker, der auf seinem Keyboard Walzermelodien spielte.

“Sieh’ mal,” meinte er leise, “hier ist es richtig romantisch!”

“Romantik gibt es nicht,” widersprach Claire, “die kann man nämlich nicht sehen.”

Jamie ergriff ihre Hand, zog sie an sich und begann mit ihr die restliche Unterführung entlang zu tanzen. Dabei sagte er:

“Doch! Die gibt es und die kann man auch sehen!” 

“Berlin / Himmel” by [Morgengry](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fberlin-sonne-himmel-deutschland-4214092%2F&t=Y2E0MzY1MGUzNTkyYzE2NWUwZTU4MjIyZTM5NTIyOGNkMjNkNTk2Yixyd3V2dklvbg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189153717295%2Fdein-sein-14-ein-neuer-tag&m=1)

Eine halbe Stunde später, die Sonne war bereits dabei aufzugehen, saßen sie auf einem Betonvorsprung an einem Schiffsanleger an der Spree. 

“Warum stellst Du eigentlich immer so komische Fragen?” wollte Jamie wissen.

“Ach”, meinte Claire, “Dating ist doch etwas vollkommen unnatürliches.”

Dann streckte sie sich.

“Ooooh! Ich bin so müde. Und dabei habe ich in neunzig Minuten einen Termin mit meiner Verlegerin!”

Jamie sah sie an und musste erneut lächeln.

“Drückst Du mir die Daumen?” fragte Claire und fügte hinzu: “Ich will nicht nach Darmstadt.”

“Ich verstehe kein Wort,” gab Jamie zu, “aber ich will auch nicht, dass Du nach Darmstadt gehst. Denn dann müsste ich ja auch nach Darmstadt.”

Claire lächelte, doch ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, erhob sich Jamie:

“Ich bring’ Dich hin.”

Auch Claire erhob sich langsam und gemeinsam schlenderten nebeneinander an der Spree entlang. Auf dem Weg zum Verlag machten sie noch in einem Bistro halt, wo sie zwei große Espressi “to go” kauften.

“Espresso” by [sonerkose](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fkaffee-cappuccino-latte-espresso-4334647%2F&t=NzBhNjAxZmQwNTYxMDA1MGYzYThiOWZmYmU5YThiOTg4YTE3YTYxNSxyd3V2dklvbg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189153717295%2Fdein-sein-14-ein-neuer-tag&m=1)

Pünktlich um 8.30 Uhr schritt Claire Beauchamp durch die Tür von Gudrun Spitzers Büro. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie zum ersten mal den Weg der französischen Königin Marie-Antoinette zum Schafott nachvollziehen konnte. Doch was sie dann im Büro ihrer Chefin erlebte, sollte allen ihren düsteren Ahnungen spotten. 

Gudrun Spitzer begrüßte Claire überschwänglich, umarmte sie und nannte sie “Meine Lieblingsautorin”.

“Na? Ist das ein Tag zum Welt-umarmen?” fragte die ältere Frau dann und noch ehe Claire etwas antworten konnte, hatte Gudrun Spitzer sie noch einmal umarmt und ihr einen Kuss auf die rechte Wange gedrückt. 

“Setzen Sie sich mal hin!”

Die Verlegerin drängte Claire geradezu auf den Stuhl vor ihrem Schreibtisch und strahlte dabei über beide Wangen wie ein Kind, das gerade das lang ersehnte Weihnachtsgeschenk ausgepackt hatte.

“Na, was gibt’s?” fragte sie dann.

“Naja,” antwortete Claire, “ehrlich gesagt, hängt der Tag für mich sehr davon ab, wie ich heute hier rauskomme.”

“Ach, das habe ich mir doch gedacht. Ich habe doch gleich gemerkt, dass ich Ihnen viel zu viel Druck gemacht habe beim letzten Mal. So lässt sich die Muse nicht zwingen, oder?”

Wieder lächelte Gudrun Spitzer breit über das ganze Gesicht. 

“Sie haben alle Zeit der Welt, ich gebe Ihnen noch eine ganze Woche! Unter Druck kann ja keiner kreativ sein! Das weiß man doch!”

Claire kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr raus. Wo war denn die knallharte Geschäftsfrau geblieben? Gudrun Spitzer beantwortete diese Frage umgehend selber:

“Kommen Sie, Claire. Es gibt doch viel wichtigere Dinge im Leben. Schauen Sie …”

Die Verlegerin reichte Claire ihr Smartphone, auf dem eine sms zu sehen war.

“Mit Dir ist ein Herbst in Berlin wie ein Sommer in Paris. Neben Dir bin ich wie ein Kind, das im Gras spielt, jeder Halm eine Welt und alles frisch und neu und für immer. Auf Dir … oh, das sollte ich jetzt vielleicht nicht lesen.”

Claire errötete leicht, wandte sich dann aber gleich an die strahlende Gudrun Spitzer:

“Aber sagen Sie mal, wer schreibt Ihnen denn so etwas?”

“Ein knochentrockener Journalist! Und dass der soviel Poesie in sich hat, das habe ich nicht geglaubt.”

Die Verlegerin kam aus dem Lachen und Grinsen gar nicht mehr heraus. Kurz darauf verabschiedete sie sich von Claire und wandte sich, kichernd wie ein verliebter Teenager, wieder ihrem Smartphone und ihrer E-Zigarette zu.

Jamie hatte in der Nähe gewartet und in der Zwischenzeit eine Tüte mit Croissants und zwei weitere, starke Kaffees “to go” gekauft. Claire kam ihm freudestrahlend entgegen.

“Croissants” by [Photowill](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fcroissants-erdbeere-brot-essen-s%25C3%25BC%25C3%259F-4077817%2F&t=MDU4YTkyYmU2OGE2ZGVhZGU1MGY2ZmEyNTg5ZTAyNDNiZjUwYjIzOSxyd3V2dklvbg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189153717295%2Fdein-sein-14-ein-neuer-tag&m=1)

“Ich muss nicht nach Darmstadt!”

“Das ist gut, ich mag’ Berlin!” gab er zur Antwort. Dann fragte er:

“Woran liegt es?”

“Ach, das hat mit Gefühlen zu tun, Liebe und so. Nichts für Dich. Kann man nicht sehen.”

Claire griff zu dem Croissant, das Jamie ihr hingehalten hatte.

“Verstehe ich nicht,” sagte er schmunzelnd.

“Siehst Du, das wusste ich!”

Nachdem Claire Jamie von dem Gespräch mit ihrer Chefin berichtet hatte, entschieden sie, einkaufen und dann zu Katja’s Wohnung zu gehen. Jamie hatte sich inzwischen telefonisch einen Tag frei genommen. Er wäre auch in diesem übernächtigten Zustand gar nicht in der Lage gewesen, in der Redaktion irgendwie produktiv zu sein. Claire hatte vorgeschlagen, etwas zu essen zu kochen und so führte sie ihr nächster Weg in einen Supermarkt. Während Claire darüber sprach, was sie wie kochen wollte, musste Jamie innerlich schmunzeln. Wer hätte gedacht, dass sein Cyrano-Job solche Auswirkungen haben könnte. Und das Schönste von allem war, das Claire der Zusammenhang gar nicht aufgefallen war! Jamie hatte nicht vor, daran etwas zu ändern. 

Im Supermarkt schlenderten sie die Gänge entlang, packten dieses und jenes in den Einkaufswagen und lächelten sich an. Als Claire gerade eine Packung Kekse in den Wagen gelegt hatte, sah sie ihn:

“Einkauf” by [Alexas_Fotos](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Feinkaufen-gesch%25C3%25A4ft-einzelhandel-1165437%2F&t=NWYxNzExNDQ0NzVlOTAyNzk2MzI0Y2U4MTU3MzlhNjllOWFkMTE2NSxyd3V2dklvbg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189153717295%2Fdein-sein-14-ein-neuer-tag&m=1)

  
Jonathan Schwarz. Er war einer jener Deutschen, die für die Britische Botschaft arbeiteten. Zu allem Übel war er auch noch ein guter Freund von Frank gewesen. Claire hatte ihn nie gemocht. Er war ein ekliger, schleimiger Kerl, der von allen nur “Black Jack” genannt wurde, was durchaus nicht immer positiv gemeint war. Doch jetzt kam Jonathan Schwarz freudestrahlend auf sie zu, breitete seine Arme aus und quetsche Claire ungefragt eng an sich. Jamie hatte noch gehört, wie sie flüsterte:

“Au weia, auch der noch!”

Dann sah er ihr gequältes Gesicht.

“Hallo Claire!” rief Jonathan freudestrahlend und dann folgte ein ganzer Schwall an Smalltalk:

“Du bist ja wieder da! Schön Dich zu sehen! Wie geht’s Dir? Gut siehst Du aus! Du weinst sicherlich noch viel. Aber das wird besser! jeden Tag ein bisschen! Der Wille ist nämlich Dein stärkster Muskel und am Ende bleiben sowieso nur die schönen Erinnerungen. Das ist, wie mein Trainer sagt: Leben ist wie Zeichnen ohne Radiergummi. Ich meine, letzten Endes macht einen so eine Erfahrung ja auch nur stärker.”

Claire fehlten die Worte und sie fühlte sich schrecklich. In Jamie hatte sich derweil eine Wut aufgestaut, die er nur schwer zu zügeln wusste. Er sah Jonathan direkt an und sagte langsam und betont:

“Du merkst es selber, oder?”

Jonathan schien nicht zu realisieren, dass er in dieser Situation mehr als flüssig, nämlich überflüssig, war.

“Hä? Wieso?”

Jamie sah ihn noch einmal sehr direkt und ernst an.

“Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn Du jetzt gehst!”

Jonathan errötete, atmete tief ein und meinte nur noch:

“Ok, sorry, dann Tschau!”

Er drehte sich um und ging ärgerlich davon. Claire sah Jamie an und ihr Gesicht spiegelte die große Erleichterung und Dankbarkeit wieder, die sie innerlich empfand. Sie konnte nicht anders, stellte sich auf die Fußspitzen, drückte dem vollkommen überraschten Jamie einen Kuss auf die Wange und sagte

“Danke!”

Dann nahm sie den Einkaufswagen, den Jamie bis eben geschoben hatte und der noch immer vor ihm stand und fuhr damit weiter. Jamie sah ihr überrascht nach. Ausgehend von seiner linken Wangen, breitete sich in seinem ganzen Körper ein wohliges Gefühl aus. Bis jetzt schien er alles richtig gemacht zu haben. Alles, wirklich alles schien gut zu laufen. Claire war mit dem Einkaufswagen bereits einige Meter weiter gefahren, als er plötzlich sagte:

“Bitte, gern geschehen!”

Dann folgte er ihr langsam und dabei hatte er das Gefühl, als würde er schweben. 

Sie bezahlten die Einkäufe, Jamie nahm die Tüte mit den Lebensmitteln und Claire hakte sich bei ihm ein. Ohne Eile gingen sie zu Katjas Wohnung.

“Gemüse schneiden” by [ayeletphotography](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fschnitt-k%25C3%25BCche-kochen-schneiden-1123737%2F&t=YWNjYmYzMWJjM2ZlN2E0MzJhMjg3ZjE5MDc0NGYzN2ZiYjQ4MWQ5NSxyd3V2dklvbg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F189153717295%2Fdein-sein-14-ein-neuer-tag&m=1)

Während Claire das Essen vorbereitete, blätterte Jamie durch Claires Bücher.

“Warum will denn die Raupe Cate kein Schmetterling werden?” fragte er in Richtung Küche.

“Weil sie glücklich ist. Sie ist zufrieden mit dem, was sie ist. Und so will sie auch noch möglichst viele Dinge erleben. Sie braucht keine schlankere Taille und muss auch nicht schöner sein, um sich wohl zu fühlen,” gab Claire zur Antwort. 

Jamie Blick fiel auf die vielen dunklen und traurigen Zeichnungen, die auf Claires Schreibtisch lagen. Was konnte er sagen, um sie aufzumuntern?

“Mir hat kürzlich jemand gesagt, dass der Schmetterling ein Symbol für neues Leben oder Neuanfang ist. Vielleicht wäre das auch eine Idee für Deine Raupe?” sagte er nach einer Weile, wieder in Richtung Küche.

Claire hielt inne. Beinahe hätte sie sich in den linken Daumen geschnitten. Was hatte Jamie da gerade gesagt? Wusste er, was er da sprach? Dieser Mann war ein Geschenk des Himmels! Was für eine Idee für ein Kinderbuch! Sie konnte es nicht glauben. Am liebsten hätte sie ihn gleich wieder geküsste. Doch dann holte sie das Geräusch der überkochenden Nudeln sie in die Realität zurück.


	15. Gespräche in der Nacht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie und Claire verbringen einen weiteren langen Tag miteinander. In der anschließenden Nacht träumt Jamie und wird unsanft geweckt. Dann hat er eine Idee, wie er Claire helfen könnte.

“Liebe” by [Takmeomeo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fh%25C3%25A4nde-liebe-paar-zusammen-finger-437968%2F&t=NWY4YjBkYzJmM2ZkN2Q0N2QzNTA5MzkyOWRjMGEyMjJlN2ZmYjhmMixzaGN4VE9odQ%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125616690%2Fbeing-yours-1-back-to-the-future&m=1)

Nach dem Essen hatten sie entschieden, das Dessert auf dem Balkon zu essen. Eigentlich war es noch zu kalt, zu so später Stunde auf dem Balkon zu sitzen. Doch sie hüllten sich in warme Decken und Claire lieh Jamie eine ihrer bunten Strickmützen.

“Die steht Dir …,” sagte sie grinsend, als er die Mütze über seinen roten Haarschopf zog.

“Ich weiß. Mir wurde schon öfter gesagt, ich solle mehr _rosa_tragen.”

Erneut zeigte sich ein breites Grinsen auf Claires Gesicht.

Claire griff nach den Dessertschalen und reichte eine davon Jamie. Dann begannen sie zu essen. 

Irgendwann im Verlauf des Abends nahm Jamie allen Mut zusammen und stellte Claire flüsternd jene Frage, die in ihm brannte:

“Wie … ist … er … denn eigentlich gestorben?”

“Glienicker Brücke / Berlin im Winter” by [kgPo](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Fwinter-glienicker-br%25C3%25BCcke-potsdam-2497551%2F&t=YzJiMWJhMDcxOTc5NDM1MGY3ZmM0NDQ2NDEyNzY1Y2M4MDhlZGVjNCwzemQzNWhVcg%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187125546435%2Fdein-sein-1-zur%25C3%25BCck-in-die-zukunft&m=1)

“Autounfall. Bei Glatteis. Mitten in der Nacht.”

Jamie schwieg und Claire verstand, dass er ihr Gelegenheit geben wollte, all das auszusprechen, was zwischen ihnen ausgesprochen werden musste, ehe sie gemeinsam weitergehen konnten. Sie atmete tief ein und gab sich einen Ruck. Dann erzählte sie. Vom Tod ihrer Eltern, von Onkel Lambert und schließlich davon wie sie Frank kennengelernt hatte. Sie sprach über Franks Arbeit in der Britischen Botschaft, erwähnte, wann sie zusammengezogen waren und wie ihr gemeinsames Leben verlaufen war. 

“Frank war zwar kein vollkommener Mensch,” sagte sie nachdenklich und fügte sofort hinzu: “Wer ist das schon?” 

Nach einer Pause fuhr sie fort:

“Aber er hat mir ein Gefühl von Sicherheit gegeben.”

Nachdenklich sah sie in den dunklen Abendhimmel.

“Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich mir immer ein Zuhause gewünscht. Onkel Lambert ist ein sehr lieber Mensch. Doch irgendwann wird er nicht mehr da sein. Und Frank ließ mich bereits bei einem unserer ersten Treffen wissen, wie sehr er sich eine Familie wünschte. Dieser Wunsch verband uns … es war uns jedoch nicht vergönnt, eine Familie zu haben …”

Jamie hörte, wie Claires Stimme zu zittern begann. Behutsam legte er seine linke Hand auf ihren rechten Arm. Es war Zeit das Thema zu wechseln.

“Habe ich Dir erzählt, dass ich ein Interview mit Jürgen Klopp machen werde?”

Seine Begeisterung kannte kein Grenzen. Er erzählte von Klopp, dem FC Liverpool, kam dann auf Lionel Messi und Neymar da Silva Santos Junior zu sprechen. Claire, die sich nie großartig für Fußball interessiert hatte, konnte nicht aufhören zu lächeln. Die fast kindliche Begeisterung, mit der Jamie von Fußballspielern, Weltmeisterschaften, Tabellenplätzen, Torschützen und Transferzahlungen erzählte, faszinierte sie. Hatte Frank jemals für irgendetwas so gebrannt? Langsam ließ sie ihre rechte Hand über die Lehne ihres Stuhles gleiten und griff dann vorsichtig nach Jamies Hand. Er lächelte sie an und umschloss ihre Hand mit der seinen. 

“Es ist schön, dass Du da bist,” sagte sie leiste.

Jamie lächelte. Dann fuhr er mit seinen Erzählungen fort. Während sie ihm zuhörte, fragte sich Claire erneut, ob Frank jemals über irgendetwas so leidenschaftlich gesprochen hatte? Und wenn James Fraser schon so leidenschaftlich von den Dingen sprach, die “nur” mit seinem Beruf zu tun hatten, wie sehr würde er dann erst für den Menschen _brennen_, den er liebte?

“Fußball” by [jorono](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ffu%25C3%259Fball-soccer-europe-europa-uefa-2698969%2F&t=MjY0Y2FjZDUyOGI4NWEyZGE3ZTkyMTljMzkxODI4YWFhNTJhNTI0YyxlQUtsOXBScA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190881133735%2Fdein-sein-15-gespr%25C3%25A4che-in-der-nacht&m=1)

Dieser Gedanke war es, mit dem sie langsam einschlief. Jamie sah, wie Claire mehr und mehr mit ihrem Kopf auf die rechte Seite rutschte, bis ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter lehnte. Vorsichtig drehte er sich zu ihr, nahm sie in beide Arme und hob sie aus dem Sessel. Claire atmete tief ein, wachte jedoch nicht auf. Behutsam trug Jamie sie in ihr Zimmer, legte sie auf ihr Bett und deckte sie zu. Er stand noch einen Augenblick vor ihrem Bett, dann fällte er eine Entscheidung. Es war zu spät jetzt nach Hause zu fahren. In der Küche hatte er ein altes Sofa gesehen. Wenn er seine Beine ein Stück anzog, würde es passen. Eine Nacht lang konnte er es darauf aushalten. Jamie Fraser hatte schon auf viel schlechteren Materialien geschlafen. Wenn es darum ging als junger Reporter eine gute Story zu erwischen verbrachte man schon mal mehrere Nächte im Auto vor der Wohnung eines A-Liga-Spielers oder schlief auf zwei zusammengeschobenen Stühlen im Gate eines Flughafens. Er nahm ein Kissen und eine Wolldecke, die auf einem der Sessel in Claires Zimmer lagen und schlich davon. Er machte es sich auf dem Sofa in der Küche so bequem wie möglich und schlief kurz darauf ein.

In dieser Nacht träumte James Fraser. Um ihn herum war alles dunkel und er wusste nicht, wo er war. Dann hörte er eine Stimme, die er nicht kannte, merkwürdige Dinge sagen:

“Albtraum” by [KELLEPICS](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ffantasie-geist-albtraum-traum-2847724%2F&t=NzFmYjQ3MDFlZDg0MDZiZDMzNzgwZjk2MWNkZWE4ZTNjYTBjMzY5MCxlQUtsOXBScA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190881133735%2Fdein-sein-15-gespr%25C3%25A4che-in-der-nacht&m=1)

“Ja, ich versteh’ schon mal gar nicht … Was für ein Termin denn? _Am Sonntagvormittag?_ Aber Entschuldigung! Ihr seid doch getrennt!”

Die unbekannte Stimme wurde lauter:

“Was soll das heißen? Du hast Dich _quasi_ getrennt? O.k., pass’ auf, ruf’ mich nicht mehr an! F*uck. Ach Mann, F*uck. F*uck aber auch!”

Dann geschah es. Eine schwere Last legte sich auf seinen Bauch und auf seinen Brustkorb und im selben Moment schrie eine Frau aus vollem Hals. Die Last hob sich von ihm. Auch Jamie war zutiefst erschrocken. Er sprang vom Sofa und schrie auf. Nie hatte er sich wacher gefühlt als in diesem Augenblick.Vor ihm stand eine schlanke, schwarzhaarige Frau und hielt ein langes, scharfes Küchenmesser in seine Richtung. 

“Wer bist Du?!” schrie die schwarzhaarige Frau.

Jamie hob beide Hände, dann sagte er:

“Ich … ich … bin Jamie!”

“Jamie, Jamie, was für ein Jamie?! Ich kenne keinen Jamie!” schrie die Frau. Ihre Augen funkelten und James Fraser war überzeugt, dass sie keine Minute zögern würde, das Messer in seinen Bauch zu rammen. Doch ehe er noch etwas antworten konnte, schrie die Frau ihn erneut an:

“Wo ist Claire?!” 

Jamie, der immer noch mit erhobenen Händen neben dem Sofa stand, antworte:

“Sie ist eingeschlafen … ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein … ich, ich wollte aber auch nicht gehen …”

Auf dem Gesicht der schwarzhaarigen Frau breitete sich ein Grinsen aus.

“Jamie!” sagte sie plötzlich ganz freundlich und ließ dabei das Messer sinken.

“Ja!”

“Und sie ist … _eingeschlafen_?”

“Ja.”

Langsam ließ Jamie die Hände sinken.

“Und dann liegst Du hier auf meinem Sofa und ich setz’ mich auf Dich!”

Katja schmunzelte.

“Altmodisch und rechtschaffen, ich verstehe,” sagte sie und nickte ihm zu.

“Ich bin übrigens Katja. Hi Jamie.”

“Hi.”

“Na, dann gute Nacht.”

“Nacht,” antwortete Jamie erschöpft.

Katja, die sich bereits abgewandt hatte, um in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, drehte sich noch einmal um:

“Ach Jamie?”

“Ja?”

“Hast Du noch Geschwister? Brüder?”

“Was?”

“Schon o.k.,” antwortete Katja und gähnte. 

“Ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein. Altmodisch und rechtschaffen. Genial.”

Katja drehte sich um und ließ den erstaunten Jamie in der Küche zurück.

“Frühstück” by [congerdesign](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ffr%25C3%25BChst%25C3%25BCck-fr%25C3%25BChst%25C3%25BCcken-br%25C3%25B6tchen-3871019%2F&t=ZGY4NjdhYjE2YTE2YjM5NGIzZTA3MWI4MGFlM2M0MDdiNWEyNzgyZixlQUtsOXBScA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190881133735%2Fdein-sein-15-gespr%25C3%25A4che-in-der-nacht&m=1)

Als Claire am nächsten Morgen in die Küche kam, saßen Katja und Jamie bereits am Küchentisch und tranken Kaffee. 

“Guten Morgen” sagen beide wie aus einem Mund.

“Komm’ setz Dich zu uns. Jamie hat Schrippen gekauft.”

Claire zögerte einen Moment. 

“Nein, lasst Euch von mir nicht stören. Ich muss los. Ich hab’ einen Termin.”

Jamie und Katja sahen sich verwundert an. Dann hörten sie, wie die Wohnungstür ins Schloss fiel.

Während Jamie in die Redaktion des Berliner Beobachters fuhr, lenkte Claire Franks großen Wagen auf den Hof eines Gebrauchtwagenhändlers.In jener Nacht, als Frank verunglückte, war er mit seinem Dienstwagen in den Tod gefahren. Der große, dunkelblaue Audi A8D3 hatte in den vergangenen zwei Jahren in einer Garage auf dem Grundstück ihres Onkels gestanden. Franks Verwandtschaft hatte kein Interesse an dem Wagen gehabt. Aber für Claire war es immer noch eine Art Raum gewesen, in dem sie sich Frank nahe fühlte. Doch sie wusste nur zu gut, dass sie nicht für eine neue Beziehung bereit war, wenn sie an ihrer Vergangenheit festhielt. Sie schloss die Augen und roch noch einmal am Lenkrad. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und sie war dankbar, dass niemand ihr verzweifeltes Schluchzen hören konnte. 

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag in Berlin und für James Fraser hieß das, dass die U-Bahnen wie üblich Verspätung hatten. Als er endlich in einer Bahn saß, die ihn in Richtung des Berlinere Beobachters bringen würde, hörte er, wie sein Smartphone den Eingang einer neuen Nachricht verkündete:

“Das Lenkrad riecht nicht mehr nach Dir.”

war da zu lesen. Dann ging eine neue Nachricht ein:

“Das war der letzte Ort, an dem ich Dich noch hatte. Ich vermisse Dich so sehr, Komm’ zurück.”

In Jamies Magen breitet sich ein Gefühl aus, als ob er einen Pflasterstein verschluckt hatte. 

Dreißig Minuten später saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und Charlotta saß ihm gegenüber. 

“Warum ist das denn nur so schwierig mit Dir! Du musst es ihr sagen! Das geht doch nicht!”

“Charlotta, ich bin nicht schwierig, die Situation ist schwierig.”

Plötzlich platzte Setzmann dazwischen:

“Wo bleibt der Artikel über Frau Boot?”

“Ich hab’ morgen noch ein Interview mit ihr. Und übermorgen bekommen Sie dann den gesamten Artikel.”

“Gut.”

Setzmann zog ohne weiteren Kommentar wieder ab.

“Und wie willst Du _das_ jetzt auch noch regeln?” fragte Charlotta.

“Ich mach’ das schon,” antwortete Jamie, griff zuerst nach seiner Jacke, dann nach seiner Tasche und verließ das Büro.

“Tempodrom Berlin” by [Peggy_Marco](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Ftempodrom-berlin-konzert-halle-1029043%2F&t=MDlmZWNjODVmZDlhMjU1YTA3MDRkMDM0NjUwZTk0ZmYzOGRhNzgxYyxlQUtsOXBScA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190881133735%2Fdein-sein-15-gespr%25C3%25A4che-in-der-nacht&m=1)

Henriette Boots gesamte Crew hatte sich auf der Bühne im Tempodrom am Anhalterbahnhof in Berlin Kreuzberg versammelt um die bevorstehende Show zu proben. Schon von Weitem hörte Jamie die unverkennbare Stimme der Sängerin. “Jetzt will ich nur Dein sein, immer nur Dein sein ….” klang es ihm entgegen und als er in den großen Saal trat verkündete der Produktionsleiter gerade eine Pause. 

Eine als Schmetterling kostümierte Henriette Boot kam lächelnd auf Jamie zu, sah ihn mit großen Augen an und meinte:

“Was ist denn mit Ihnen passiert? Sie strahlen ja! Sie stehen ja! Langsam kommt’s! Nicht wahr? Langsam kommt’s!” 

Sie griff ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich an eine Seite der Bühne.

“Wie geht es Ihrer _Unbekannten_?” fragte Henriette Boot dann leise mit verschwörerischen Blick.

“Sie ist keine Unbekannte mehr,” antwortete Jamie strahlend.

“Sie haben meine vollste Aufmerksamkeit.”

“Leider macht mich die ganze Sache völlig fertig. Sie hängt noch an ihrem Ex und … der ist tot.”

“Hmmm.”

Henriette Boot sah ihn nachdenklich an. Dann fragte sie:

“Haben Sie meinen Stein noch?”

Jamie griff in die Hosentasche und holte den Halbedelstein hervor.

“Natürlich habe ich Ihren Stein noch.”

Henriette griff nach seiner Hand und hielt sie mit den ihren fest.

“Wie heißt sie denn?”

“Claire. Claire Beauchamp.”

“_Die_ Claire Beauchamp? _Die mit der Raupe?_”

Die Sängerin kicherte und schüttelte sich.

“Rosenquarz” by [tmhabeer](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpixabay.com%2Fde%2Fphotos%2Frosenquarz-quarz-kugel-dekoration-422715%2F&t=MGRjMDA1YTJiYjU0ZDczOWRkMTBhNWFjYzFkMzA5ZjVjNzRkOWU5NyxlQUtsOXBScA%3D%3D&b=t%3ALWrYuKJ7y7qBw1y37At9Pw&p=https%3A%2F%2Funderthewingsofthblackeagle.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F190881133735%2Fdein-sein-15-gespr%25C3%25A4che-in-der-nacht&m=1)

Jamie wusste nicht, was er von dieser Reaktion halten sollte, atmete aber erleichtert auf, als Henriette zugab:

“Die Bücher habe ich meinen Nichten und Neffen schon unzählige Male vorlesen müssen! Diese Bücher sind entzückend!”

“Tja, das stimmt … es müsste nur ‘mal wieder irgendetwas passieren. Wissen Sie, Claire hat irgendwie keine Freude mehr an ihrer Arbeit. Sie bräuchte eine neue Herausforderung. Ich … will dass sie bei mir bleibt.”

“Hmmm.”

“Ich wüsste da etwas, aber das ist vielleicht ein bisschen viel verlangt ….”

“Ich mag’ es, wenn Männer viel verlangen,” antwortete Henriette Botts mit einem nonchalanten Lächeln.

“Kommen Sie mit in mein Garderobe, Fraser. Da können wir das in aller Ruhe besprechen.”

Sie stand auf und wandte sich zum Gehen. Dabei wackelten de Flügel ihres Kostüms als sei der Schmetterling in einen leichten Herbststurm geraten. Jamie schüttelte den Kopf und folgte ihr. 


End file.
